A Romantic Story About Baekhyun
by byunbaek92
Summary: Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan ini pun dipertemukan oleh keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh hasrat dan kebutuhan. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling memuaskan dan akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai. [Remake Novel by Santhy Agatha] [Chanbaek] GS
1. Chapter 1

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersilang jalan ini pun dipertemukan oleh_

_keadaan. Dua manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain tetapi dikalahkan oleh_

_hasrat dan kebutuhan. Hubungan mereka panas membara, luar biasa sampai mereka_

_bisa terbakar habis di dalamnya. Mereka menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan, yang_

_lama kelamaan menjadi hubungan saling membutuhkan, saling merindukan dan saling_

_memuaskan dan akhirnya menyerah untuk saling mencintai._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu itu, pintu besar kokoh yang terlihat begitu mewah dan berkuasa itu seakan mencerminkan apa yang menunggu dibaliknya. Sambil menenangkan debar jantungnya dibukanya pintu itu, dan ketika menyadari tangannya berkeringat, Baekhyun tersenyum kecut,

_Seperti akan menghadapi hukuman mati saja_, desisnya dalam hati.

Ketika masuk Baekhyun menyadari ruangan itu sangat luas. Suasana didalam ruangan itu sungguh elegan, dengan penataan ruang dari desainer terkenal dan perabotan kelas tinggi yang khusus dipesan untuk ruangan ini. Temperaturnya diatur senyaman mungkin dan samar-samar tercium aroma cendana yang menenangkan. Semua yang ada diruangan ini sungguh menyenangkan, _ups!_,.. salah, semua menyenangkan kecuali satu hal, dan satu hal itu adalah sosok dingin yang duduk tegak dibalik meja dengan keangkuhan yang mencerminkan seolah-olah dirinyalah pusat dunia,

Lalu tatapannya itu, _tatapannya itu! _Sangat mengerikan. Mata biru itu menatapnya dengan kadar kebencian yang begitu kental.

Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup, dan menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya diam menatapnya, mempertahankan keheningan di antara mereka. Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya dan melemparkan tatapan "_well aku sudah disini, sekarang_ _apalagi_?" kepada lelaki itu.

Si mata biru mengerutkan alis gusar melihat tingkah berani Baekhyun, mulutnya menipis,

"Kudengar kau menyebabkan kekacauan di proyek kali ini",

_Akhirnya! _Baekhyun menghembuskan napas setengah lega setengah panik mendengar kalimat pembuka laki-laki itu.

"Saya hanya mencoba menyelamatkan keadaan", sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mau kedengaran begitu kurang ajar, tapi tatapan meremehkan laki-laki itu mau tak mau memunculkan sisi defensif dari dirinya.

"_Menyelamatkan keadaan katamu_?" , Lelaki itu tampak begitu murka mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, "Kau mengusir klien terpenting kita, dan mempermalukannya di depan umum, dan kau bilang itu untuk menyelamatkan keadaan ?"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan garang lelaki itu dengan tak kalah garang, "Orang yang anda katakan klien terpenting kita itu, merayu dan meraba salah satu SPG kita di tengah-tengah pameran tersebut, apakah menurut anda, saya, sebagai supervisor yang bertugas dilapangan hanya boleh diam saja dan tidak membelanya ?!"

Tatapan mata meremehkan dari mata biru itu benar benar membuat Baekhyun sebal, "Kau bekerja disini sebagai supervisor dan seorang supervisor bertugas menjaga hubungan baik dengan klien potensial, bukannya mengusirnya", jawab lelaki itu tenang.

"Jadi menurut anda saya harus melupakan moralitas hanya demi keuntungan

perusahaan semata?!"

"Moralitas selamanya tidak akan dapat memberikan keuntungan, dalam hal apapun", si mata biru mengangkat bahu dengan bosan.

_Cukup sudah! _Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam,

"Kalau begitu saya tidak mau bekerja di perusahaan yang tidak bermoral, paling cepat nanti siang, anda akan menerima surat pengunduran diri dari saya !",

Sejenak suasana menjadi begitu hening, dan kalaupun si mata biru itu kaget dengan keputusan impulsif Baekhyun, dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik karena ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak, dia hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi menilai.

Suasana terasa makin hening, dan Baekhyun menunggu. Ketegangan terasa bagaikan senar yang ditarik kencang, siap untuk putus.

Lalu, sebuah senyum muncul disudut bibir lelaki itu, walaupun begitu, sinar matanya tamMr begitu kejam.

"Tidak semudah itu nona Byun, mungkin saya adalah pemimpin tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan ini, tetapi bukan berarti saya tidak mengetahui setiap detail terkecil pegawai di sini",

Lelaki itu menatap dengan tajam sebelum menjatuhkan bom-nya, "Kau memiliki pinjaman yang belum selesai pada perusahaan ini senilai 40 juta, katakan sekarang nona Byun, apakah kau bisa melunasi pinjaman itu dengan tunai sekarang juga? Kalau ya, saya akan dengan senang hati meluluskan permohonan pengunduran dirimu".

Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar pucat pasi, dalam kemarahannya tadi, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan mengenai pinjaman itu. Dan si mata biru tadi menanyai apakah dia bisa membayar pinjamannya secara tunai? Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengernyit seolah kesakitan, Ya Tuhan , itu tidak mungkin, bahkan sekarang dia sedang dalam kekalutan besar dan membuktikan lebih banyak uang untuk..., cepat-cepat dihapusnya pikiran itu sebelum melayang lebih jauh,

Si mata biru mendengus menghina melihat kebekuan Baekhyun, "Oke saya asumsikan kau tidak dapat membayar tunai pinjaman itu, meskipun saya sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa wanita lajang seperti anda bisa menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu, tapi toh itu bukan urusan saya",

Senyum di sudut bibir lelaki itu langsung menghilang dan tatapannya berubah menjadi dingin,

"Jadi, selama kau masih berhutang pada perusahaan ini dan belum bisa menyelesaikan kewajibanmu, jangan seenaknya mengira kau bisa mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Hanya sayalah, yang bisa memutuskan apakah kau layak dipertahankan atau disingkirkan, jadi kembalilah bekerja dan singkirkan moralitasmu yang munafik itu !"

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan kebencian yang meluap-luap, "Hanya pinjaman itu yang menahan saya disini, dan jika saya berhasil melunasi pinjaman itu, saya akan langsung angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini!, sekarang mohon ijin permisi, _saya akan kembali bekerja_!"

Chanyeol menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan agak keras di depannya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, lalu mendesah sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang terasa mencekik, dengan letih dia bersandar di kursi sambil memejamkan mata,

Bukan salah gadis itu jika sekarang tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, _tidak_!, bukan Cuma panas, kau sekarang _benar-benar terbakar man!_,

"Byun Baekhyun",

Chanyeol menggumamkan nama itu bagaikan mantra, lalu matanya membuka penuh perhitungan,

_Well, jangan harap kau bisa semudah itu pergi dari sini, karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Baekhyun_, gumamnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol mengingat saat dia pertama kali melihat Baekhyun, biasanya dia tak pernah memperhatikan wanita, para wanitalah yang biasanya mengejar-ngejar dirinya, Meski suka berganti ganti wanita, Chanyeol dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat dingin. Dia selalu menjaga jarak dan tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun terlalu dekat, baginya wanita hanyalah tempat penyaluran gairahnya dan dia akan membayar itu dengan perhiasan mahal, Mraian mewah dan hadiah-hadiah lainnya, dan itu sudah cukup memuaskan bagi dirinya dan wanita-wanita itu.

Tapi Baekhyun..., gadis itu sudah 2 tahun bekerja sebagai supervisor lapangan disini, dan Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya,

_Yah tentu saja! _Chanyeol mendengus,

Seorang CEO tidak ada urusannya dengan supervisor lapangan.

Dan entah nasib sial apa yang menghinggapinya ketika pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, ketika itu dia sedang menjamu tamu penting dilokasi yang berdekatan dengan proyek pameran pemasaran yang sedang berlangsung, maka secara impulsif diputuskannya untuk mampir. Manajer pameran langsung tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya.

Lalu gadis itu muncul.

Dengan tubuh mungil, pakaian kerja yang efisien dan make up sederhana, Baekhyun jelas-jelas kalah jika dibandingkan dengan pacar-pacarnya yang selalu seksi dan spektakuler serta berasal dari kelas atas. Tapi tubuh Chanyeol bagaikan disadarkan ketika melihat Baekhyun, dan ketika mereka bersalaman, tangannya bagaikan disengat listrik,gairah langsung meletup dari ujung kepala sampai ke kakinya begitu menggebu-gebu sampai membuat kepalanya pening.

Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya kecuali sebagai bos sama sekali tidak membantu,

Chanyeol menyadari ia mulai terobsesi pada Baekhyun, dimanapun ia berada, kapanpun ia ada, ia selalu mencari gadis mau seharipun dilewatinya tanpa menyempatkan diri melihat Baekhyun, hingga seolah-olah gadis itu merupakan eksistensi kehidupannya. Bahkan demi hal itu, sekarang ia mendapati dirinya mulai memanipulasi beberapa proyek yang sedapat mungkin melibatkan divisi Baekhyun semata-mata agar dia bisa sering melihat Baekhyun.

Mungkin ini kegilaan sesaat, atau mungkin alamiah. Chanyeol pernah membaca bahwa ada orang-orang tertentu yang memang dapat membuatmu sangat bergairah, entah karena hormon, aroma atau yang lainnya, mungkin Baekhyun salah satu diantaranya.

Ini hanyalah masalah nafsu, dan akan segera hilang begitu nafsu ini dipuaskan, gumam Chanyeol dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Dengan dahi berkerut dipandanginya laporan pinjaman karyawan dimejanya.

Yah sepertinya ini akan sangat mudah, melihat besarnya pinjaman Baekhyun, kelihatannya gadis ini sangat konsumtif dan menyukai uang, dengan sedikit pengeluaran ekstra pasti akan sangat mudah menarik gadis itu ke ranjangnya, dan setelah dia terpuaskan, pasti akan lega sekali bisa terlepas dari obsesi yang menyiksa ini.

"Bagaimana kondisinya suster?",

Baekhyun baru saja sampai, di luar hujan deras sekali, dan air menetes-netes dari rambutnya.

Perawat itu memandangnya dengan penuh kasih, sudah 2 tahun dia mengenal Baekhyun. Dari Baekhyun masih gadis polos yang kebingungan, sampai akhirnya dia berubah menjadi gadis tegar yang penuh semangat dan mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab yang mungkin terlalu berat untuknya,

_Kasihan sekali kau nak, gumamnya dalam hati,_

"Kondisinya baik Baekhyun, tekanan darahnya normal dan detak jantungnya stabil, itu bagus, dia begitu tenang seharian ini, dia tidak mengalami serangan, jadi tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan"

"Dia tidak mengalami serangan?", mata Baekhyun melebar bahagia, "terimakasih suster Zhang ,kalau begitu aku akan melihatnya dulu",

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan putih sederhana itu, dipandangnya ranjang yang menjadi pusat ruangan itu. Di atas ranjang, terbaring sosok yang lemah, tubuhnya terhubung dengan selang yang terjalin ke mesin-mesin,

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan yang terhubung dengan jarum infus, sebuah cincin emas melingkar di jari lelaki itu, ya, cincin yang sama yang melingkar di jarinya, lelaki ini adalah Kim Jongin, tunangannya yang terbaring koma sejak lebih dua tahun yang lalu,

"Apa kabarmu sayang?", gumamnya penuh perasaan.

Sosok itu tetap diam dan ruangan terasa hening, hanya suara mesin mesin pemonitor detak jantung dan desisan alat pengatur oksigen yang terdengar,

Baekhyun mengecup cincin di jari lelaki itu, ingatannya menerawang kembali ke masa dua tahun lalu dimana hidupnya yang indah dan bahagia berubah menjadi tragedi,

Saat itu persiapan pernikahan mereka, Jongin sudah cukup mapan dan sangat mencintai Baekhyun, dan Jongin tidak mempunyai keluarga, lelaki itu dibesarkan di panti asuhan lalu berjuang mandiri sehingga bisa menjadi pengacara handal yang cukup sukses,

"Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini sebelum bertemu denganmu", begitu ucapan syukur Jongin dulu ketika Baekhyun menerima lamarannya. Baekhyun begitu bahagia waktu itu, dia begitu dicintai dan kedua orang tuanya begitu mendukungnya, sebagai anak tunggal orang tuanya memang sedikit lebih protektif padanya dibandingkan orang tua lainnya, tapi mereka bisa melihat ketulusan hati Jongin dan menerima Jongin dengan tangan terbuka,

Lalu pagi yang penuh tragedi itu terjadilah, Baekhyun sedang melakukan pengepasan gaun pengantin, pernikahan mereka tinggal sebulan lagi. Ketika itu Jongin menelpon, karena Baekhyun meminta tolong padanya untuk menjemput orangtua Baekhyun di bandara, orang tua Baekhyun baru pulang dari tugas dinas ayah Baekhyun di Busan.

Sebenarnya merupakan tugas Baekhyun menjemput mereka, tetapi karena supir keluarga sedang cuti dan waktunya bersamaan dengan jadwal _fitting _baju pengantin, Baekhyun meminta bantuan Jongin . Jongin tidak pernah merasakan punya orang tua, jadi dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya, jadi, tugas sepele seperti menjemput orangtua di bandara terasa sangat menyenangkan baginya,

"Kami akan menuju ke tempat _fitting _baju segera setelah sampai,lalu kita bisa makan siang bersama-sama, tapi ups! Kamu kan tidak boleh makan banyak-banyak, nanti baju pengantin itu tak akan cukup sebulan lagi"' candanya dengan riang

Baekhyun sempat merajuk tapi kemudian Jongin bisa membuatnya tertawa lagi,

"Kau tahu,aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan orangtuamu,..._aku merindukan mereka_"

Lelaki itu tertawa lalu menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan satu-satunya janji yang

tidak bisa ditepatinya,

"Aku janji,segera setelah kami dekat tempatmu, aku akan menelponmu, jadi kau bisa siap-siap di depan, _Bye _calon pengantinku, _i love u_",

Itulah saat terakhir Jongin menelponnya.

Sama sekali tidak ada firasat hari itu, sama sekali tidak ada pertanda bahwa pagi itu akan menjadi mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya, Dan telepon itulah awal dari rentetan bencana.

Yang menelponnya kemudian bukanlah Jongin yang dicintainya, melainkan petugas rumah sakit. Mobil yang dikendarai Jongin menjadi salah satu korban tabrakan beruntun di jalan tol, Ayahnya meninggal di tempat, Ibunya dalam kondisi kritis dan Jongin sudah tak sadarkan diri karena benturan keras di kepalanya.

Baekhyun menjalani semuanya seorang diri, hari itu dia bergerak bagai robot mengurusi pemakaman ayahnya sekaligus mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibu dan tunangannya, tak ada waktu untuk menangis, dan kemudian keesokan harinya ibunya meninggal menyusul ayahnya, Baekhyun harus menanggung kepedihan memakamkan kedua orang tuanya dalam dua hari berturut-turut seorang diri, lalu malam itu, ketika dokter memutuskan bahwa Jongin mengalami koma serta tidak diketahui kapan akan sadar, ketegaran Baekhyun runtuhlah sudah, semua kepedihan bertubi-tubi yang menerjangnya sudah tidak dapat ditanggungnya lagi, dia pingsan dan ketika sadar dia hanya bisa menangis,

Lalu Suster Zhang datang, seorang perawat setengah baya yang sangat keibuan. Suster itulah yang membantu Baekhyun agar tidak terpuruk, yang membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang dimiliki Jongin untuk membantunya bertahan hidup.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit, menyadari bahawa dia sendiri yang harus berjuang demi Jongin, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai. Dan mengetahui bahwa biaya perawatan Jongin tidak murah, Baekhyun segera bergerak cepat, dijualnya rumah keluarganya, dan dikumpulkannya semua aset yang dimilikinya lalu pindah ke tempat kost yang mungil memahami bahwa efisiensi sangatlah penting, lalu dia pindah pekerjaan dengan gaji lebih bagus,

"Berjuanglah untuk bertahan Jongin, karena aku akan berjuang untukmu", tekad Baekhyun dalam hati waktu itu.

Namun sekarang hampir dua tahun lebih berlalu, seluruh aset yang dimiliki Baekhyun sudah habis, bahkan dia harus menanggung hutang ke perusahaan untuk menutup biaya perawatan Jongin, dan tunangannya tercinta itu masih belum sadar juga,

"Kau tahu tadi pagi aku bertengkar dengan bosku", Baekhyun memulai kebiasaannya, mengobrol satu arah dengan Jongin, menceritakan kisah kehidupannya sehari-hari pada Jongin, "Matanya biru dan dia sangat menyebalkan, dan kau tahu? Dia sama sekali tak menghargai moralitas, kau pasti akan bertengkar hebat dengannya karena sebagai pengacara kau sangat menjunjung tinggi moralitas",

Baekhyun terkekeh membayangkan hal itu, lalu direbahkannya kepalanya di ranjang sambil mengamati wajah Jongin," aku merindukanmu tahu, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus? Awas ya, jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat kau memanggilku ditempat ramai dan aku tidak mengenali suaramu",

Diluar pintu, suster Zhang yang mendengar percakapan itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Betapa tegarnya gadis itu, betapa hebatnya dia, selama dua tahun dia berjuang dan belum mendapat jawaban, tapi semangatnya sama sekali tidak pernah surut.

Selama hampir dua jam Baekhyun bercakap-cakap searah dengan Jongin, lalu ketika Suster Zhang mengingatkan bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, dikecupnya dahi Jongin penuh kasih sayang,

"Sudah dulu ya, aku akan pulang dan tidur, besok aku akan kesini dan menengokmu lagi, aku mencintaimu Jongin",

Baekhyun lalu menemui suster Zhang yang masih menunggu di luar, suster itu menyerahkan kantong plastik pada Baekhyun,

"Ini jajangmyeon kesukaanmu, kau tadi buru-buru kesini karena hujan, pasti kau tak sempat makan malam"

"Terimakasih suster", Baekhyun memeluk wanita gemuk setengah baya yang selama dua tahun ini telah menjadi sandaran hatinya.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, kau pasti kecapekan, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri",

Baekhyun menarik napas letih tapi tetap mencoba tersenyum riang,

"Aku harus terus bekerja suster, apalagi sudah hampir tanggal lima",

Tanggal lima adalah tanggal rutin Baekhyun harus melunasi biaya perawatan Jongin yang makin membengkak setiap bulannya,

Suster Zhang memandang Baekhyun dengan hati-hati,

"Kau tahu nak, ada beberapa cara yang lebih ringan, dokter memperbolehkan Jongin dirawat dirumah...",

"Tidak!", Baekhyun memandang suster Ana dengan ngeri, "Jongin kan sering mengalami serangan, aku tidak mau Jongin kenapa-kenapa, disini adalah tempat Jongin akan mengalami penanganan yang paling tepat, dan aku akan berjuang berapapun biayanya"

Suster Zhang memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyadari betapa bisa keras kepalanya gadis itu jika dia sudah punya kemauan,

"Ya sudah, pulang dan istirahatlah, jangan lupa dimakan mienya, dan ingat Baekhyun kalau kau kekurangan uang, aku punya simpanan uang yang...",

Baekhyun memeluk suster Zhang sekali lagi dengan penuh rasa sayang,

"Anda tahu suster, Bantuan suster sudah lebih dari cukup selama ini, saya tidak tahu bagaimana lagi saya harus berterimakasih"

Pagi itu hujan deras sekali, Baekhyun menunggu di halte bus dengan panik, hujan deras akan menyebabkan macet parah, dan sampai sekarang bis yang dia tunggu tak kunjung kelihatan. Sementara itu hujan turun makin deras hingga pemandangan di depannya makin kabur ,orang orang mulai menyingkir karena halte itu tak dapat lagi melindungi mereka dari terpaan hujan, dan Baekhyun masih berdiri sambil mencengkeram payungnya erat-erat, menahan tiupan angin yang makin kencang. Matanya bergantian melirik jam tangannya dan ujung jalan dengan harap-harap cemas, dia pasti akan terlambat hari ini, Mr Lee, manajer lapangannya yang galak itu pasti akan marah besar karena pagi ini dia dijadwalkan meeting pagi dengannya, lelaki itu sangat tepat waktu dan dia tidak suka menunggu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mercedes hitam legam yang sangat mewah meluncur mulus dan berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun. Mulanya Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau mobil itu berhenti untuknya karena perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada ujung jalan, tetapi ketika pintu mobil itu mendadak terbuka, Baekhyun hampir terlonjak karena kaget,

"_Masuklah_",

Mulanya Baekhyun ingin mendamprat siapapun pengemudi mobil itu yang dengan seenaknya mengira Baekhyun adalah wanita gampangan yang mudah dibawa, tetapi ketika Baekhyun merasa mengenali suara lelaki itu, dengan ragu ditundukkannya kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa pegemudi itu sesuai dengan dugaannya,

Mata biru yang tajam itu membalas tatapannya, yah kalo tidak bisa dibilang sedang sial, setidaknya dugaannya tidak salah,

"Ayo _masuk_, kau akan basah kuyup jika berdiri terus disitu, kita kan searah", Chanyeol agak berteriak mengalahkan derasnya suara hujan dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan.

Baekhyun masih berdiri ragu-ragu, perjalanan ke kantor kan jauh dan lama, Baekhyun merasa enggan dan tak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan dengan lelaki itu sepanjang jalan, lagipula... Baekhyun melirik dengan cemas ke arah payungnya, payungnya basah kuyup dan menetes-netes dan interior mobil itu sepertinya sangat bagus, jika kena air...

"Masuk Baekhyun! Aku tak peduli dengan payung basah itu! Kau akan membuat kita berdua terlambat!, masuk, atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu...",

Suara geram Chanyeol lah yang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keraguannya, dengan cepat dia memasuki pintu yang terbuka dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol,

Satu detik setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol langsung menginjak gas menjalankan mobilnya, seolah takut Baekhyun berubah pikiran.

Chanyeol melirik sedikit pada Baekhyun yang memandang cemas pada payung yang meneteskan air di tangannya,

"Taruh saja di tempat dibelakang, pengurus mobilku akan membersihkannya, dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu",

Secara otomatis Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan wadah plastik silinder ditengah jok belakang, mungkin tempat koran atau semacamnya, tapi wadah itu kosong dan Baekhyun meletakkan payung itu disana, lebih baik daripada payungnya meneteskan air membasahi kursi kulit yang mewah atau karpet tebal mobil ini,

Setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa sudut mata Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya,

"Terimakasih", gumamnya demi menjaga kesopanan.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring,

"Pasti kau bingung apakah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan karena akulah yang memberimu tumpangan", gumamnya tenang.

Baekhyun membuka mulut hendak membantah, tetapi akhirnya mulutnya menutup lagi. Tidak disadarinya Napas Chanyeol yang mendadak lebih cepat ketika memperhatikan gerakan mulutnya,

"Rumahmu di daerah sini ya?"

Suara Chanyeol entah kenapa berubah jadi serak hingga Baekhyun otomatis menoleh ke arahnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak sedang menatapnya melainkan memandang lurus ke depan,

"Iya saya kost di daerah sini", jawabnya setengah melamun dan tersentak ketika Chanyeol mendadak menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Kost_?", kenapa informasi itu sampai terlewatkan olehnya?, "Kalau begitu di mana orangtuamu?"

"Orangtua saya sudah meninggal, saya hidup sendirian", jawab Baekhyun otomatis, "Mr. Park, mungkin sebaiknya saya diturunkan agak jauh dari kantor, nanti saya berjalan

kaki saja",

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, tak suka dengan ide itu,

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Tempat parkir khusus direksi kan sangat mencolok, saya tidak mau orang yang melihat

saya turun dari mobil anda akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak",

"Seperti kita melakukan seks yang hebat semalam, dan pagi ini berangkat kerja bersama-sama?",

Wajah Baekhyun memucat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat vulgar itu.

"Dengar _miss. Byun_, kau dikenal sangat menjunjung moralitas dikantor, jadi orang tidak mungkin berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu", Suara Chanyeol terdengar sinis dan mengejek, "lagipula...", kali ini Chanyeol sengaja membiarkan tatapan matanya menelusuri Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, "Semua orang tahu siapa aku, dan seperti apa pacar-pacarku, mereka tahu persis bahwa kau bahkan tak masuk ke dalam kategori tipe wanita kesukaanku, lagipula aku kan tidak mungkin tertarik padamu,jadi gosip apa yang akan timbul?",

Detik itu juga Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia tak akan pernah menyukai bosnya yang satu ini. Dengan geram Baekhyun menggertakan giginya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela luar.

Saat itu tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Ketika Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya diparkir direksi, Baekhyun segera turun dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan kaku, lalu berlari kecil menembus hujan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih di mobil.

Untunglah lobby sudah sepi, hanya petugas keamanan dan resepsionis saja yang ada disana, jadi tak perlu kuatir akan terjadi gosip. Tapi ketika Baekhyun melihat jam besar yang terpasang di lobby dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya, dia terlambat , Mr Lee pasti akan marah besar.

Ketika sampai di ruangannya rekannya menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat pernampilan Baekhyun yang acak-acakan dengan rambut dan baju setengah basah.

"Mr Lee menunggumu, dia bilang kalau kau datang langsung saja ke ruangannya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, hanya mampir sebentar ke mejanya untuk meletakkan tas dan langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan Mr Lee.

"Masuk", gumam suara dari dalam,

Baekhyun melangkah masuk sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar tentang kedisiplinan yang menjadi ciri khas bosnya itu.

Tapi di luar dugaan , wajah Mr Lee bukannya masam melainkan sangat ramah, dia bahkan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk dengan bersemangat.

"Saya mengerti mengapa kau terlambat Baekhyun, tadi CEO kita Mr. Park menelpon dan menjelaskan bahwa kau ikut mobilnya, yah saya tidak menyalahkanmu, cuaca sangat buruk pagi ini bukan?",

Baekhyun hanya bisa tertegun menatap senyum bosnya yang begitu lebar. Ternyata Cuma sampai disitu arti kedisiplinan yang digembor-gemborkan Mr Lee , begitu kekuasaan berbicara, maka semua tak ada artinya lagi.

"Eh iya, tadi saya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Mr. Park ketika sedang menunggu bus dan Mr. Park menawari saya tumpangan",

"Hebat Baekhyun, ternyata insiden kecil kemaren yang menyebabkan Mr. Park sendiri sampai turun tangan memanggilmu itu malah menguntungkan bagi divisi kita. Pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan kita. Dia mengenalimu dan bahkan mau menawarimu tumpangan!"

Baekhyun merasa muak melihat kegirangan bosnya yang tak wajar itu, memangnnya Chanyeol itu siapa? Memang dia CEO Perusahaan ini dan merupakan pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan ini di Seoul. Perusahaan mereka merupakan cabang dari perusahaan terkenal dengan nama sama di Jerman. Dan Chanyeol sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar sekaligus CEO yang handal disalah satu perusahaan mereka di Jerman, menawarkan diri untuk mengisi jabatan di Seoul. Gosipnya lelaki itu menganggap bahwa memimpin cabang mereja di Seoul dengan perbedaan dan segaa keeksotisannya merupakan tantangan tersendiri baginya. Tetapi lelaki itu kan manusia juga sama seperti mereka? Seharusnya Mr Lee tak perlu segirang ini.

"Eh kalau begitu saya ijin kembali sebentar ke meja saya untuk mengambil bahan meeting kita pagi ini", gumam Baekhyun memotong kalimat Mr Lee yang masih berceloteh tidak jelas tentang kelebihan-kelebihan Chanyeol dan betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak melangkah pergi, Mr Lee sepertinya baru teringat sesuatu,

"Oh ya Baekhyun , tadi Mr. Park berpesan kalau ada barang milikmu yang ketinggalan di mobilnya, dia ingin kau mengambilnya nanti jam 3 sore di ruangannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menyuruhku menemuinya sendiri hanya untuk mengambil payung? Dia kan bisa menyuruh office boy untuk mengembalikannya, atau jika dia tak sempat, dia kan bisa menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus payung itu. Apalagi Baekhyun tahu bosnya itu sangat sibuk,

Gosip yang terdengar mengatakan Mr. Park adalah workaholic sejati yang menghabiskan waktu 20 jam sehari untuk bekerja.

Atau, kenapa tidak dia buang saja payung itu? Toh aku juga tak akan berani menagihnya, pikir Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan kening di dalam lift yang mengarah ke lantai 14, lantai khusus CEO mereka. Ini kali kedua dia ke ruangan ini, sungguh tak disangka, dua tahun bekerja disini dia hampir tak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin tertinggi yang diagung-agungkan itu, tetapi sekarang, dua hari berturut-turut dia dipanggil menghadap Mr. Park.

Lift terbuka dan dia dihadapkan pada ruang tunggu yang nyaman dan mewah. Sekertaris yang sama, wanita setengah baya yang terlihat kaku dan efisien itu menatap Baekhyun dengan skeptis, sepertinya dia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa pegawai rendahan macam ini sampai dua kali dipanggil menghadap langsung ke sang CEO, padahal setahunya Mr. Park hanya berkomunikasi dengan anggota direksi, manajer dan kepala bagian unit perusahaannya, itupun lewat meeting resmi perusahaan dan melalui seleksi janji temu yang rumit.

"Mr. Park sudah ada di dalam, beliau sudah menunggu anda, saya sudah menginformasikan kedatangan anda lewat intercom dan beliau mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk", gumam sekertaris itu dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan meeting penting dan dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya. Mengingat alasan yang membuat dia begitu terburu-buru kembali, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dia sudah menelpon atasan Baekhyun tadi pagi, menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan gadis itu. Dan atasan Baekhyun begitu kegirangan karena teleponnya, hingga seolah-olah tak peduli lagi kenapa Baekhyun sampai terlambat.

Yah mungkin setidaknya gadis itu akan berterimakasih padaku,...atau malah jengkel? Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, menilik sifat gadis itu, sepertinya Baekhyun akan tambah jengkel dengannya.

Setelah dengan serius mempelajari berkas-berkas yang diantarkan bagian personalia padanya, Chanyeol termenung.

Gadis itu tidak bohong, kedua orang tuanya memang telah meninggal, dan alamat tempat tinggalnya memang terdaftar sebagai rumah kost, bahkan gadis itu tidak mengisi nama saudara atau kerabat dekat yang bisa dihubungi,

_'Saya tinggal sendirian'_, begitu ucapnya tadi. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar sebatang kara seperti ceritanya. Kalau dia tanpa keluarga dan hanya tinggal di kamar kost, untuk apa dia meminjam uang sebesar 40 juta ke perusahaan yang harus dilunasi dengan memotong gajinya selama bertahun-tahun?

_Apakah dia sakit?_ Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Dada Chanyeol langsung merasa nyeri,

_Tidak!_ Putusnya setelah termenung sejenak, gadis itu sehat, kalau tidak dia pasti tidak akan lolos seleksi test kesehatan yang sangat ketat untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini.

Kalau begitu, dia pasti gadis yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, Chanyeol menyimpulkan. Yeah, segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Chanyeol rela memberikan uang sebanyak yang Baekhyun mau asal Baekhyun mau melayaninya.

Ia sangat kaya, dan memiliki gadis seperti Baekhyun yang benar-benar memacu hasratnya memang layak diberi sedikit pengorbanan.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika intercom berbunyi memberitahukan kedatangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menunggu penuh antisipasi, seperti seekor singa yang menanti mangsanya, Dia punya penawaran bagus, dan jika gadis itu seperti yang diduganya, Baekhyun pasti tak akan mampu menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kata Mr Lee anda memanggil saya untuk mengambil payung saya yang tadi tertinggal", gumam Baekhyun sopan ketika Chanyeol mempersilahkannya duduk.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab hingga Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dalam seolah sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu tetapi pikirannya seolah tak ada di situ.

"Mr. Park?",

Lelaki itu mengerjap.

"Oh! Payung" gumamnya seolah baru teringat akan hal itu, "ada di meja sekertarisku, kau bisa memintanya padanya",

Lalu kenapa sang CEO ini, yang katanya sangat sibuk menyuruhku menghadapnya? Baekhyun mengerutkan kening,

Ketika Mr. Park sepertinya tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya,

"Kalau begitu saya akan segera mengambilnya, terimakasih sudah merepotkan anda, permisi Mr. Park ", gumamnya setengah berbalik,

"Tunggu Baekhyun",

Suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, dan dengan enggan Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh,

Lelaki itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari kursinya, memutari meja dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Baekhyun,

"Aku meralat ucapanku tadi pagi", gumamnya misterius.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya,

"Tentang...?"

"Tentang kau bukan tipeku dan aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku memperhatikanmu karena tak tahu kenapa, kau membuatku sangat bergairah",

Mulut Baekhyun ternganga dan dia tak mampu berkata-kata, pernyataan itu begitu mengagetkan bagaikan petir di siang bolong.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,...mmm...,bukan kekasih,...apa ya istilahnya? _Wanita simpanan?",_

Chanyeol tampak sangat bersemangat dengan tawarannya sehingga tidak memperhatikan ekspresi shock Baekhyun,

"Kau hanya perlu melayaniku di ranjang, memuaskan aku", Suaranya menjadi rendah dan merayu, "Dan kau tak perlu kuatir akan rugi, kau tahu aku kekasih yang murah hati, aku akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah sehingga kau bisa pindah dari tempat kost kecilmu itu, dengan begitu aku bisa leluasa mengunjungimu setiap malam, dan aku akan menanggung biaya kehidupanmu, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, mobil mewah, perhiasan mahal , baju-baju rancangan disainer terkenal, perawatan di salon terkemuka, aku tahu kau menyukainya Baekhyun karena gaya hidupmu sepertinya sangat mahal sampai-sampai kau harus berhutang puluhan juta pada perusahaan. Bahkan mungkin kalau kau bisa menyenangkanku, hutangmu itu akan kulunasi. Bagaimana Baekhyun? Aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu dan kau hanya harus ada saat aku membutuhkanmu",

Ketika Mr. Park akhirnya mengakhiri pidatonya, Baekhyun sudah begitu pucat sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Tawaran itu memang amat sangat menggoda, apabila ditawarkan pada pelacur atau wanita yang tidak punya harga diri! Tapi lelaki itu menawarkan kepadanya?! _Kepadanya!_ Berani-Beraninya lelaki itu! Berani-beraninya dia merendahkannya sampai seperti ini!,

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak perlu sok malu-malu atau sok suci, aku tahu wanita seperti apa kamu dibalik sikapmu yang sok menjunjung moralitas..."

_PLAAAKKK!_

Tamparan itu begitu keras sampai kepala Chanyeol terlempar ke belakang, suara tamparan itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu,

_"Berani-beraninya anda!,"_, napas Baekhyun terengah-engah, "Berani-beraninya anda menawarkan sesuatu yang begitu menjijikkan kepada saya! Anda pikir saya wanita macam apa? Anda benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan, lelaki tak bermoral, bejat, menjijikkan dan...", suara Baekhyun terhenti melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"_Menjijikkan_ katamu?", jika tadi Chanyeol tak marah karena tamparan Baekhyun, sekarang dia benar-benar marah, "jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan...",

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jika menurutmu aku menjijikkan..."

Entah bagaimana Baekhyun mengetahui kapan kendali diri lelaki itu lepas, dengan panik dan takut Baekhyun setengah berlari menuju pintu,

Tapi terlambat, Chanyeol bergerak secepat kilat menerjangnya, Baekhyun berhasil membuka pintu sedikit ketika dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorongnya kembali tertutup.

Lelaki itu menghimpitnya dipintu, desah napas mereka bersahutan, yang satu ketakutan, yang lain bergairah,

_"Le…. lepaskan saya!_, atau saya akan berteriak dan menuntut anda atas pelecehan..."

Chanyeol tak peduli, lagipula ruangan itu kedap suara.

Dengan gerakan impulsif, dibaliknya tubuh Baekhyun, bibir Chanyeol mencari-cari bibir Baekhyun, tubuhnya makin menekan Baekhyun ke pintu,

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala menghindar dengan membabi buta hingga bibir Chanyeol hanya menempel di rahangnya, dia mencoba meronta melepaskan diri tapi tubuh Chanyeol menghimpitnya ke pintu dan tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Baekhyun di kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Mereka bergulat beberapa saat, tetapi Chanyeol tak mau menyerah dari perlawanan Baekhyun. Sampai kemudian ketika Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Chanyeol memagut bibir itu.

Ciuman itu dari awal sudah sangat sensual karena bibir mereka terbuka, Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun seolah sudah tak ada lagi hari esok. Mulutnya sangat liar dan lapar mengecap, melumat dan menikmati bibir Baekhyun yang selembut madu.

Baekhyun terpana merasakan ciuman yang sangat intim ini, yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Dan hal itu memberi kesempatan Chanyeol untuk mencium semakin dalam, seluruh tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Baekhyun, makin mendorong Baekhyun ke pintu, setelah menjelajahi dan mencicipi seluruh rasa bibir Baekhyun, lidah Chanyeol mulai mencecap dan mencoba-coba mulai membelai masuk ke dalam bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang mencoba menolak, dia tidak pernah berciuman seperti itu! Tapi Chanyeol begitu lembut dan begitu lidahnya masuk ciumannya menjadi makin bergairah,lidahnya menjelajah masuk, menikmati seluruh rasa dan manisnya mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerang dalam ciumannya, oh ya Tuhan nikmat sekali! Erangnya dalam hati, dan gairahnya naik begitu cepat bagaikan roket, Gadis itu terasa begitu nikmat, begitu manis dan menggairahkan, sekujur tubuh Chanyeol menginginkan gadis itu, _sangat menginginkannya!_ Tangannya merayap naik dan menyelinap di antara jari Baekhyun sehingga Jari-jari mereka saling bertautan, Chanyeol mencengkeramnya erat-erat seolah itu pegangannya untuk hidup.

Sejenak Baekhyun merasakan matanya gelap, semua ini begitu aneh dan mengejutkan, dan ciuman ini begitu asing dan tak terduga, rasa ciuman ini...Ya Tuhan , Jongin tidak pernah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, Jongin...Ya Tuhan!

Baekhyun mengerahkan segenap kekuatan dan seluruh kendali dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Chanyeol, Mulut Chanyeol yang lapar masih mencari-cari, masih memagutnya sekali lagi, Baekhyun mendorongnya kuat kuat hingga bibir mereka terlepas.

Suasana Ruangan itu begitu hening, hanya desah napas memburu bersahutan, Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu itu napas siapa. Chanyeol masih mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya, Bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Baekhyun, hingga napasnya yang panas menyatu dengan napas Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol tampak berkabut, tapi ketika menatap mata Baekhyun sinarnya begitu tajam,

"Kau menikmatinya kan? Aku merasakan dari bibirmu yang melembut ketika lidahku melumatmu, kau bisa berbohong dengan kata-kata, tapi tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong...",

Dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga mundur beberapa langkah, ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan mata marah menyala-nyala,

"Dasar bajingan!, kau bermimpi kalau aku menginginkanmu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuhku lagi!, kau begitu menjijikkan!"

Suara Baekhyun semakin serak karena menahan tangis,...jangan..., jangan! Kau tak boleh menangis Baekhyun! Nanti dia akan semakin merendahkanmu! Desisnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan tajam merendahkan,

"Saat ini kau boleh menghina dan menolakku, tapi aku yakin, nanti kau akan datang padaku, merangkak dan memohon agar aku mau menerimamu."

"Lebih baik aku mati!"

Baekhyun setengah berteriak ketika buru-buru melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sang sekertaris memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening, dan Baekhyun yakin saat itu penampilannya patut dipertanyakan, rambutnya kusut masai dan mukanya merah padam dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli lagi, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu! Dengan langkah berderap, Baekhyun memasuki lift meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengusap mulutnya yang terasa panas, dia merasa sedikit bodoh, karena bertindak begitu impulsif di kantor, di mana banyak orang bisa menyebarkan gosip.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan getaran di tubuhnya. Ciuman tadi terasa begitu nikmat, sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak merasakan ciuman yang begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke tulang sumsum.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan dia terbakar, Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak begitu menyukai kenyataan itu. Selama ini dia dikenal sebagai kekasih yang sangat ahli di ranjang, selalu mampu mengendalikan pasangannya dan tidak pernah lepas kendali.

Dan sekarang, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. Titik.

Masih mengernyit Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Tapi jika gadis itu seperti yang kupikirkan, kenapa dia semarah itu? Seharusnya gadis itu bahagia bukan kepalang atas tawaran yang dia berikan. Apakah dia salah? Dan apakah dia telah menyinggung gadis itu?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Semua gadis sama saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah salah, Beri gadis-gadis itu kemewahan dan dia akan takluk padamu.

Mungkin tawarannya masih kurang bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol mungkin harus menambahkan akomodasi penuh jalan-jalan keliling eropa misalnya.

Atau mungkin, Baekhyun hanya mencoba jual mahal. Wajah Chanyeol menggelap mengingat kata hinaan Baekhyun barusan, _Menjijikkan _katanya ?

"Lihat saja Baekhyun, Setelah kau menyadari betapa banyaknya yang bisa kuberi padamu, kau akan datang merangkak padaku dan aku yang akan mempermalukanmu", sumpah Chanyeol dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hati Baekhyun benar-benar buruk hari itu. Kemarahan, rasa terhina, kebencian bahkan kesedihan karena dia begitu tidak berdaya campur aduk dalam hatinya. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya begitu kotor akibat pelecehan yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi siang, dan dia masih menahan tangis ketika memasuki ruang perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit itu, yang sudah sangat familiar dengannya

Apapun yang ada dipikirannya tadi langsung buyar begitu melihat Suster Zhang menyongsongnya dengan wajah pucat pasi,

"Kemana saja kau nak?!, aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak dua jam tadi, tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi!"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah seputih kapas, secepat kilat dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju kamar tempat Jongin dirawat.

Suster Zhang tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengikuti di belakangnya.

Baekhyun terpaku di depan ruangan Jongin dengan napas terengah-engah, dokter dan perawat masih ada di ruangan itu, sedang berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Jongin,

Suster Zhang tiba dibelakang Baekhyun dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya,

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, kondisinya sudah stabil. Tadi dia mengalami serangan lagi tapi dokter sudah menanganinya dengan cepat, kenapa kau tadi tidak bisa dihubungi? Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat Jongin dalam kondisi paling kritis, saat itu kau pasti ingin bersamanya",

Air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun. Tadi baterainya habis dan karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tak sempat mengisinya. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dia. Jongin kelihatan stabil dan baik-baik saja dan Baekhyun mulai lengah, melupakan bahwa serangan bisa terjadi setiap saat. Ya Tuhan, seandainya tadi Jongin...

Baekhyun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, dia tak berani membayangkan semua itu.

Suster Zhang memeluknya dengan penuh keibuan sementara Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya.

Ketika dokter datang, tatapan hati-hatinya malah membuat hati Baekhyun makin cemas,

"Bagaimana kondisinya dokter?", suara Baekhyun gemetar, ketakutan

Dokter itu menarik napas panjang

"Jongin pria yang kuat, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang, tetapi kecelakaan itu telah merusak organ dalamnya. Kami berusaha memperbaikinya dengan obat-obatan dan penanganan medis terbaik, tapi hal itu berakibat pada ginjalnya, kami harus mengoperasi ginjalnya Baekhyun",

"Mengoperasi ginjalnya?", Baekhyun mengulang pernyataan dokter itu dengan histeris, "Mengoperasi ginjalnya?! Ya Tuhan!",

Tubuh Baekhyun menjadi lunglai, untung suster Zhang menyangganya, air mata mengalir semakin deras dipipinya,

"Apakah... Apakah tidak ada cara lain ...?",

Dokter itu menarik napas prihatin,

"Jongin dalam kondisi yang tidak lazim, dia dalam keadaan koma, dan apapun tindakan medis yang kami lakukan padanya memiliki resiko tinggi, Tapi akan lebih beresiko lagi jika kita tidak melakukan operasi itu, operasi itu harus dilakukan sesegera mungkin Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dalam, dan menatap dokter itu dengan penuh tekad,

"Baik dokter, lakukan operasi itu, apapun agar Jongin selamat", suaranya mulai gemetar, "Berapa biaya yang harus saya siapkan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut dok?",

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun menegang, tangannya terkepal seolah olah menanti hukuman.

Dokter itu menatapnya sedih, rasa kasihan tampak jelas di matanya ketika menjawab,

"Untuk prosedur operasi ginjal dan perawatan atas kemungkinan terjadi komplikasi lainnya, kau setidaknya harus memiliki Tiga ratus Juta, Baekhyun",

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun lagi dengan derasnya, bahkan payung itupun tak bisa melindungi dirinya dari percikan air hujan. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli.

_Dimana Dia?!_

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling parkiran itu dengan panik, hari sudah gelap dan hampir tidak ada orang di parkiran itu, apalagi hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya sehingga tak akan ada orang yang begitu bodohnya berada diluar ruangan.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri tentunya

_Ya Tuhan ... Dimana Dia?!_

Baekhyun menatap mobil mercedes mewah yang masih terparkir di tempat parkir direksi yang tak kalah mewah dengan atap yang luas dan posisi yang lebih tinggi sehingga terlindung dari derasnya hujan.

Lelaki itu pasti belum pulang, mobilnya masih terparkir dan semua orang bilang bahwa bos yang satu itu baru pulang setelah lewat jam 8 malam, dan lebih malam lagi pada hari Jumat karena besoknya akhir pekan.

Sekarang hari jumat.

Dan Baekhyun menunggu dengan cemas, bagaimana jika lelaki itu sebenarnya sudah pulang? Jika bukan hari ini, akal sehatnya akan kembali dan dia akan kehilangan keberanian.

Berbagai pikiran buruk berkelebat hingga Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan yang mulai membasahi tempat-tempat yang tidak terlindung oleh payung kecilnya,

Lalu pintu lobby itu terbuka, dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun melangkah keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang satpam membawa payung hitam besar dan memayunginya ketika Chanyeol melangkah menyeberangi jalan kecil yang membelah taman menuju parkiran direksi,

Hujan deras membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Tetapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyunlah yang berdiri dengan payung mungil ditengah hujan menunggunya, dan mulutnya menegang,

"Wah, ada apa gerangan sampai anda menyempatkan diri menunggu saya disini?",

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat geram, tetapi dia menahan diri karena kehadiran satpam yang memayunginya.

"Ssaa...ssaya...ingin bicara dengan anda",

Chanyeol mengernyit menyadari suara Baekhyun yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, apakah gadis itu kedinginan ? berapa lama gadis itu menunggunya di luar sini?

TIba-tiba dorongan posesif membuatnya ingin meraih gadis itu, memeluknya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melangkah ke bawah atap tempat parkir direksi yang menaunginya dari hujan, lalu mengisyaratkan satpam itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah Satpam itu jauh, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan gusar,

"Demi Tuhan! tidak bisakah kau kemari berlindung di bawah atap ini? Payung itu tak berguna, kau hampir basah kuyup!",

Sejenak Baekhyun ragu, tapi Chanyeol benar, tubuhnya mulai basah kuyup karena hujan deras itu disertai tiupan angin kencang.

Dengan hati-hati, dia melangkah ke bawah atap yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menatapnya tajam, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kejengkelannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku ada undangan makan malam, waktuku tak banyak", gumamnya sombong.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tekad meski gemetaran,

"Sa...Saya menawarkan diri kepada anda, anda boleh memiliki saya semau anda".

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, menahan gumpalan kekecewaan yang menyeruak di hatinya karena semudah dan secepat itu gadis ini menyerahkan diri kepadanya.

"Kau pikir aku masih berminat padamu?", gumamnya mengejek

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, kata-kata Chanyeol bagaikan menamparnya keras. Tapi dia bertahan, Demi Jongin, tekadnya dalam hati

"Anda boleh memiliki saya sepenuhnya, saya hanya meminta pembayaran di muka, setelah itu saya tak akan meminta apa-apa lagi",

"Memangnya kau terlibat hutang judi atau apa?!",

Chanyeol membentak keras, gusar karena sikap penuh tekad Baekhyun, dan gusar atas godaan dalam dirinya yang tak tertahankan untuk langsung menerima tawaran gadis itu. Tapi ketika melihat Baekhyun hampir terlonjak kaget karena bentakannya, spontan Chanyeol melembut,

"Oke, Berapa?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu

Chanyeol mendesah tak sabar,

"Cepat katakan berapa kau menjual dirimu, lalu aku akan menawar sebelum mencapai kesepakatan", dengan sengaja dia melirik jam tangannya seolah tak tertarik, "aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu"

Baekhyun menelan ludah,

"Ti..Tiga ratus...juta.."

"Apa?", Chanyeol membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Tiga ratus juta", kali ini Baekhyun berhasil terdengar mantap.

Chanyeol mengernyit jijik,

"Kau bercanda?! Kau pikir kau pantas dihargai semahal itu?!",

"I..itu pembayaran lunas sepenuhnya, setelah itu anda memiliki saya dan saya tak akan meminta apapun lagi"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa?", desis Chanyeol, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tak akan mangkir dari perjanjian ini? Bagaimanapun melakukan pembayaran di muka itu beresiko"

"Kalau begitu anda bisa membuat surat perjanjian yang sah secara hukum untuk mengatur perjanjian ini",

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan gugup, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, mereka mengobrolkan penjualan harga dirinya seolah olah mengobrolkan penjualan barang.

Chanyeol terdiam, tampak menimang-nimang usulan Baekhyun, lalu wajahnya mengeras,

"Tidak, ini konyol, aku sudah tak tertarik, lagipula...", ia memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan menghina, "Baru tadi siang kau menolakku mentah-mentah dan aku berkata kau pasti akan merangkak memintaku menerimamu, sekarang kau hampir bisa disebut merangkak padaku dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam",

Chanyeol hendak membalikkan badan meninggalkan Baekhyun,

"Lupakan saja, gadis yang terlalu murahan memadamkan gairahku"

Baekhyun langsung panik melihat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh mengarah ke mobilnya, Tidak! Oh Tidak ! Laki-laki itu tak boleh menolaknya! Dialah satusatunya harapan Baekhyun untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Jongin!

Dengan setengah histeris, Baekhyun melakukan tindakan yang pasti akan ditentang akal sehatnya jika dia dalam keadaan tak terdesak,

Ditariknya lengan Chanyeol, dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh dengan marah, Baekhyun berjinjit, merangkul kepala Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya!

Tubuh Chanyeol kaku dengan rasa terkejut dan luar biasa, gadis itu dengan bibir yang lembut mencoba menciumnya dengan membabi-buta, jelas-jelas sangat tidak berpengalaman dan tanpa teknik ciuman yang memadai, tapi tetap saja gairah Chanyeol langsung meledak tak terkendali.

Dengan kasar dirangkulnya pinggang Baekhyun, setengah mengangkatnya agar merapat ke tubuhnya dan diciumnya bibir gadis itu habis-habisan.

Ciuman Chanyeol sangat ganas dan penuh gairah, dan gadis itu meskipun bersusah payah, berusaha mengimbanginya. Tubuh Chanyeol menegang dan terasa nyeri, begitu menginginkan Baekhyun. Dengan erangan yang parau, dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman di tempat parkir dengan diiringi derasnya hujan. Chanyeol benar-benar hanyut dalam kenikmatan dan dia menyadari kalau dia tak akan bisa menolak gadis ini.

Chanyeol baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika menyadari napas Baekhyun yang mulai megap-megap.

Mereka berdiri dengan rapat dan Chanyeol masih memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, setengah mengangkat Baekhyun, tangan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya seolah-olah takut terjatuh.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, bibir gadis itu agak bengkak karena tekanan ciumannya yang panas dan habis-habisan, bibirnya pasti juga seperti itu karena rasa panas di bibirnya belum juga hilang,

_Well cium saja aku dan aku akan terbakar_, geram Chanyeol dalam hati,

Dengan kaku diturunkannya pinggang Baekhyun, lalu dilepaskan pegangannya,

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu, besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan uang itu beserta surat perjanjian yang harus kau tandatangani",

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun geram, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju mobilnya, _"Masuk ke mobil!_ malam ini aku akan mencoba barang yang sudah kubeli".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks to : **_

_**Ryu Hyun Ri, vitCB9, Baby Crong, exindira,**_

_**sehunism99, devrina, SaraswatiNinuk, septhaca, followbaek**_

_**PS : Maaf kalau part sebelumnya masih ada typo wkwkw dan sebelumnya cerita ini memang udah ada yang ngeremake tapi aku coba remake pake cast fav aku hehe. Mohon read, review and fav thanks!:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol agak ketakutan ketika lelaki itu membelokkan mobilnya ke area hotel berbintang lima. Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Dia menyetir mobil dengan tenang tetapi rahangnya menegang seperti menahan marah. Apakah lelaki itu akan berbuat kasar padanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya?

Tadi siang dia sudah menghina lelaki itu dan dia menyadari bahwa ego seorang lelaki sangat mudah terluka. Dia ketakutan kalau Chanyeol akan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan kasar, dia tidak pernah disentuh lelaki sebelumnya selain ciuman dan pelukan dari Jongin yang tidak pernah melebihi batas.

Apakah dia harus memberitahu Chanyeol kalau dia masih perawan? Lelaki itu dari awal sudah beranggapan dia murahan, bagaimana jika...

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Chanyeol sudah keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu penumpang,

Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi,

"Ayo", gumamnya kaku, dan meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Setelah Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel untuk diparkir, mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki lobby hotel yang sangat mewah.

Resepsionis hotel menerima mereka dengan ramah dan memberikan kartu kamar yang dipilih Chanyeol,

Bahkan di dalam liftpun mereka lewati dengan keheningan.

Kamar itu begitu luas dan sangat mewah sehingga Baekhyun terpaku sambil terkagum-kagum akan keindahan interiornya.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya,

"Kau pasti belum makan, aku akan memesan makan malam di kamar", lalu lelaki itu melirik Baekhyun dengan sinis, "sementara itu, kupersilahkan kau mandi duluan, badanmu basah, kau bisa mandi dengan air hangat"

"Ta...tapi, saya tidak membawa baju..."

Chanyeol sengaja menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan begitu intens sehingga wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

"Aku akan memesan pakaian di butik kenalanku, besok pagi pesanan akan diantarkan kemari. Bajumu yang basah letakkan ditempat yang disediakan di kamar mandi, petugas hotel akan mengambilnya untuk di laundry, sementara itu...",

Chanyeol sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan penuh arti, "malam ini kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan baju, toh kau tak akan sempat mengenakannya",

Kalau wajah Baekhyun bisa lebih merah padam lagi, itu akan menunjukkan betapa malunya dia dengan kata-kata vulgar Chanyeol.

Setelah menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tak jelas dengan gugup, Baekhyun setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi Baekhyun merasa sedikit aman, disandarkannya punggungnya ke pintu dan dicobanya menarik napas dengan normal. Dia takut pada Chanyeol, lelaki itu seperti seekor singa yang menemukan domba lemah, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memakannya.

Baekhyun melangkah telanjang ke kamar mandi lalu menyiram tubuhnya yang letih dan kedinginan karena kehujanan dengan shower air panas,

Setelah selesai mencuci rambutnya, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok dan membiarkan punggungnya yang pegal tersiram shower air hangat.

Dia takut menghadapi masa depan dan ketika membayangkan Jongin, air matanya menetes, mengalir bersama siraman shower,

Maafkan aku Jongin, setelah ini mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita kotor dan tak pantas untukmu, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika selesai membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, Baekhyun memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin, keadaannya sudah lebih baik pipinya sudah tidak pucat lagi, sudah ada rona merah disana setelah mandi air hangat.

Ketukan di pintu hampir membuat tubuh Baekhyun melonjak,

"Kau lama sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja disana?", tanya Chanyeol tak sabar,

"Yyaaa...sebentar lagi saya selesai", Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling,

Apakah aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang?

Matanya menatap tumpukan baju kotornya memikirkan kemungkinan mengenakan bajunya lagi, dan membayangkan mengenakan baju yang hampir basah kuyup itu membuatnya begidik.

Senyumnya muncul ketika menemukan tumpukan handuk berwarna biru tua di lemari samping wastafel, dan dia beruntung, bukan hanya handuk, tapi dia menemukan sepasang jubah mandi dengan warna yang sama. Yang satu berukuran besar dan yang satu berukuran kecil.

Dikenakannya jubah mandi ukuran kecil yang masih kebesaran ditubuhnya sambil mengernyit, bahkan perlengkapan kamar mandi ini seperti sengaja ditujukan untuk pasangan, sepasang jubah mandi, sepasang sikat gigi, dan sepasang handuk.

Ditatapnya bayangannya di cermin, wah lumayan, lebih dari lumayan malah, jubah itu menutup rapat dadanya dan karena kebesaran, panjangnya hampir mencapai mata kaki, dia kelihatan cukup sopan meski sebenarnya tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di balik jubah mandinya.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol sedang memberikan instruksi pada pelayan hotel yang menata makan malam di meja. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alis melihat akal Baekhyun memakai jubah mandi,lalu memberikan tips pada pelayan sebelum dia pergi.

"Duduklah, makan dulu",

Gumam Chanyeol mulai santai sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya,

Baekhyun duduk dengan gugup di kursi dan menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Air liurnya langsung terbit melihat sajian yang kelihatannya lezat itu, ada sup krim yang sangat panas yang pasti rasanya sangat nikmat untuk orang yang habis basah kuyup kehujanan, lalu daging panggang dengan bumbu keju dan saus yang sangat menggunggah selera, salad buah-buahan dan cokelat panas yang pasti untuknya, karena Chanyeol sudah menyesap kopinya.

Lelaki itu dengan penuh perhatian menuangkan sup di mangkuk dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu, dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut padanya,

"Ayo makan, aku tahu kau lapar, aku sendiri lapar sekali."

Mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan, dari sudut matanya, Baekhyun dengan hati-hati melirik Chanyeol dan menyadari lelaki itu mulai santai, jasnya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemejanya dibuka dua dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka begitu, cara makannya sangat elegan hingga membuat Baekhyun malu.

"Baekhyun?",

Suara itu menembus lamunannya dengan keras hingga membuat Baekhyun hampir melonjak karena terkejut.

Matanya mengerjap menatap Chanyeol,

"a...apa?"

"Kau hanya mengaduk-aduk supmu, apa tidak enak?"

Dengan terburu-buru Baekhyun menyuap sesendok sup dan menelannya,

"Ti..tidak, ssayaa hanya sedang berpikir"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi menatap jubah tidur Baekhyun,

"Pintar sekali kau memakai jubah itu, jadi kau tak perlu tampil telanjang di depanku"

Komentar yang diucapkan dengan santai itu hampir saja membuat Baekhyun tersedak, pipinya langsung merona merah.

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya sambil tetap memandang Baekhyun, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya,

"Oke, giliranku mandi, makanlah sepuasmu,lalu taruh saja disitu aku akan menelpon pelayan untuk membereskannya 30 menit lagi",

Dengan santai lelaki itu melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi,

Setelah menyesap cokelatnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa lagi, jadi dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menyalakan televisi,

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dengan sopan dan membereskan makanan mereka. Baekhyun hanya terdiam agak malu karena menyadari keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Detik-detik berlalu dan terasa begitu mencekam bagi Baekhyun, sangat kontras dengan Chanyeol yang sedang di kamar mandi, lelaki itu mandi dengan santai, bahkan Baekhyun mendengar lelaki itu bersenandung di shower.

Ketika Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun sudah hampir tertidur di atas ranjang, pertarungan batin yang bertubi-tubi sudah membuat jiwa dan raganya kelelahan, sehingga berdiam diri berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk.

Chanyeol mengernyit sambil mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya, ditatapnya Baekhyun yang berbaring miring membelakanginya dengan posisi meringkuk seperti janin di dalam kandungan, pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit, entah kenapa, seperti ada dorongan untuk merengkuh gadis itu dan melawan seluruh dunia demi dirinya.

Kernyitan Chanyeol semakin dalam, tidak pernah dia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan, gadis ini telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Chanyeol, dan bukan hanya hasrat tapi dibarengi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

Tidak! geram Chanyeol dalam hati, hasrat ini tidak boleh sampai membuat dirinya lemah, dia harus menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol naik ke ranjang dibelakang Baekhyun yang memunggunginya, lalu diraihnya pundak Baekhyun, gadis itu terperanjat karena dibangunkan dari kondisi tidur-tidur ayamnya, dengan mata yang masih sayu setengah tidur ditatapnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat sekelumit ketakutan didalam mata itu, dan dengan sedikit kasar dibaliknya tubuh Baekhyun menghadap dirinya,

"Aku membayar kamar di hotel ini bukan hanya untuk tidur", geramnya parau lalu dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun,

Dan...meledaklah, Chanyeol merasa hasrat langsung membakar tubuhnya sekaligus, menghanguskannya, sejenak dia merasa ragu melampiaskan hasratnya seratus persen karena dirinya cenderung kasar ketika sangat berhasrat, tapi mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun menawarkan diri padanya hanya demi uang dan goresan rasa kecewa yang nyeri di hatinya karenanya membuat Chanyeol tak peduli lagi, toh gadis ini pasti sudah berpengalaman dan mungkin sudah lebih dari sekali dia menjual dirinya demi uang. Tapi benarkah gadis itu sudah berpengalaman?

Chanyeol teringat ciuman Baekhyun yang tanpa teknik memadai di tempat parkir tadi. Tidak! putusnya dalam hati, mungkin gadis itu hanya tidak pandai berciuman, Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dibalik dan dicium habis-habisan, dia masih setengah tertidur tadi dan benar-benar tak berdaya, Chanyeol sudah melampiaskan hasratnya tanpa ditahan-tahan, ciuman-ciumannya tanpa jeda seolah-olah lelaki itu tak tahan sedetikpun tidak berciuman dengannya.

Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berkabut, pupil matanya membesar terlihat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi biru pucat,

"aku ingin bercinta, aku ingin memasukimu...Ah kau tidak tahu betapa aku...", suara Chanyeol tersengal, lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun lagi dengan membabi buta,

Kata-kata vulgar Chanyeol itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona malu. Tidak terbayangkan, dia, perempuan yang tidak pernah intim dengan lelaki manapun, sekarang terbaring dengan jubah mandi yang sudah acak-acakan, ditindih oleh lelaki yang mungkin sampai beberapa hari yang lalu tidak dikenalnya dengan baik.

Tangan Chanyeol menelusup di balik jubah mandinya, menemukan payudaranya yang hangat dan lembut, lalu meremasnya. Sedikit terlalu bergairah sehingga Baekhyun mengerang.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun lembut,

"Sakitkah?", bisiknya parau

Baekhyun terpaku, suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokan, bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya?

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak memerlukan jawaban, lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan tangannya lagi menyentuh payudara Baekhyun, dengan ahli dia menyingkirkan jubah mandi Baekhyun yang menghalangi, dan menemukan keindahan ranum di baliknya,

"Oh Indahnya", bisik Chanyeol serak, membiarkan Baekhyun memalingkan muka dengan malu dibawah tatapan tajam dan memuja lelaki itu.

Lalu bibir Chanyeol yang panas menelungkupi puting payudaranya, lidahnya bermain di sana terasa panas, membakar seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya terpaksa merintih. Bingung dengan gejolak yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol begitu ahli sedang Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berpengalaman, dan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa perlu menahan dirinya.

Entah kapan, mereka sudah telanjang bersama di atas tempat tidur itu, Tubuh Chanyeol yang keras, melingkupi tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil di bawahnya, menggodanya, menggeseknya dengan kekuatannya, membawa gairah Baekhyun makin naik, sedikit demi sedikit ke puncaknya.

Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol, yang tidak terhalang apapun menyentuh pusat dirinya. Pelan, tapi membuatnya terkesiap. Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terpejam, menatap Chanyeol di atasnya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tajam, matanya berkabut, napasnya terengah, dan sejumput rambut tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tampak begitu liar.

"Ah, ya manis...Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya", geram Chanyeol pelan, lalu mulai mendorong, menekan dan menyentuh Baekhyun, "Kau sudah siap", erang Chanyeol, "Kau sudah basah dan panas, siap untuk diriku..."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, beriringan dengan detak jantung Chanyeol yang bahkan lebih parah. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, melepaskan hatinya, Demi kamu Jongin, bisiknya dalam hati bagaikan mantra yang menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Ini adalah sensasi baru bagi Baekhyun, merasakan kejantanan seorang lelaki yang mencoba memasukinya, menyatu dengannya. Rasanya panas dan membuat seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menggila, membuatnya begitu sensitif oleh kebutuhan yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah diketahuinya, kebutuhan untuk mencapai puncak.

Hingga rasa sakit yang menyengat tiba-tiba menyentakkannya ke alam sadar, Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya mengejang, dengan panik dicengkeramnya pundak Chanyeol dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan atas usaha Chanyeol untuk menyatu semakin dalam dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghalanginya, mendengar erangan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan yang membayangi mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol sadar bahwa semua prasangkanya itu salah, meski tetap tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Baekhyun dengan mudahnya menjual dirinya, tapi ini sudah menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun bukan wanita gampangan, Chanyeol adalah lelaki pertamanya.

Menyadari kesakitan yang mendera Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun denga cumbuannya dengan segenap keahliannya, rasa senang tak tertahankan membanjiri pikirannya ketika menyadari dirinya adalah lelaki pertama gadis itu.

Diciumnya bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, bibir ranum yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Napas Baekhyun terengah-engah dan Chanyeol melihat di matanya, ada ketakutan dan kesakitan. Chanyeol tidak pernah bercinta dengan perawan sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakitnya, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana meredakannya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak suka melihat rasa sakit itu mendera di mata Baekhyun,

"Sssh...Sayang, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu", Dengan lembut Chanyeol menelusurkan tangannya di sisi tubuh Baekhyun, lalu berhenti di pinggul Baekhyun, menahan pinggangnya yang sedikit meronta, mencegah tubuh mereka yang sudah setengah menyatu supaya tidak terpisah, "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi semua akan baik, tubuhmu akan menerimaku seutuhnya...", Suara Chanyeol terhenti ketika dia mendorong dengan kuat, menembus batas keperawanan Baekhyun dan menyatukan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berteriak kencang merasakan pedih yang amat sangat ketika Chanyeol menembusnya, jemarinya tanpa sadar mencengkeram pundak Chanyeol dengan keras. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti karena dia sadar kalau dia berhenti dia akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan ! Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri menahan diri. Baekhyun terlalu rapat, terlalu basah, terlalu panas, mencengkeram tubuhnya di bawah sana. Dia hampir-hampir tidak tahan dan dorongan untuk memuaskan diri dengan brutal di tubuh Baekhyun semakin menyiksa.

Tetapi Chanyeol sadar, ini pengalaman pertama bagi Baekhyun, dia harus membuatnya seindah mungkin, dia tidak boleh menyakiti Baekhyun. Karena itu sambil menggertakkan diri menahan gairahnya, Chanyeol mencoba bergerak selembut mungkin, menarik tubuhnya pelan dari balutan sutra basah dan panas itu, untuk kemudian menghujamkannya lembut. Lagi dan lagi.

Lalu ketika desah napas Baekhyun menjadi pendek-pendek serta pegangannya pada pundak Chanyeol makin kencang, Chanyeol sadar, dia telah membuat Baekhyun mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Pemandangan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun saat itu sungguh tak tergantikan, mendorongnya terlempar menuju puncak kepuasan yang sangat tinggi, sangat tak tertahankan seolah-olah dunia melededak dibawahnya. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar meledak di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Orgasme ini terasa begitu dasyat, sebuah pelepasan dari akumulasi gejolak yang ditahannya selama ini. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit sesak napas,seolah olah dia terhanyut dalam pusaran gairah yang tak tertahankan terus menerus menghantamnya tanpa henti,erangan parau keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di sisi leher Baekhyun.

Ketika usai, mereka berbaring berpelukan sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Wow"

hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol, dan dia tak sadar telah mengucapkannya keras setelah menyadari rona merah yang merayap di leher Baekhyun.

Dengan lembut dikecupnya leher Baekhyun,,,diangkatnya kepalanya, dan mereka bertatapan, mata biru yang tajam,yang agak berkabut setelah mencapai orgasme terhebat sepanjang eksistensi kehidupannya bertemu dengan mata hitam yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau...", Chanyeol berdehem ketika menyadari suaranya sangat parau, "apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tampak tidak tahan ditatap dengan sedemikian intens apalagi dalam posisi yang sangat intim, dipalingkannya kepalanya setelah mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, sangat berhati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Baekhyun dan bergeser ke samping, menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Baekhyun ketika dia menarik diri.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol bersikap begitu lembut, sikap yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya ketika usai bercinta dengan wanita-wanita yang lain.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Baekhyun, diletakkannya kepalanya di lengannya, gadis itu tampak pasrah, mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, kasihan, kasihan Baekhyunnya yang masih suci. Ternyata selama ini dia salah paham, gadis ini benar-benar masih suci.

Kepuasan seksual yang luar biasa masih mempengaruhi pikirannya yang berkabut, tangannya dengan santai mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergelung dipelukannya, sampai lama kemudian disadarinya pundak Baekhyun berubah santai dan napasnya mulai teratur pelan. Gadis itu tertidur. Chanyeol mengatur posisinya dengan lebih nyaman. tak pernah sebelumnya dia seintim ini setelah bercinta, gadis ini benar-benar mempengaruhinya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan pegal. Dengan mengerutkan dahi dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Oh...memang pegal sekali rasanya, pelan pelan dibukanya matanya, cahaya kamar masih tampak redup, suasana kamar terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan,

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan, menembus kesadarannya yang masih berkabut, hingga badan Baekhyun terlonjak duduk,lalu selimutnya turun sampai ke pinggang dan barulah Baekhyun menyadari kalau dia telanjang. Dengan gugup ditariknya selimut menutup dadanya. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang duduk disofa,tepat dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum tersirat di sana melihat kegugupan Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun benar-benar malu, Chanyeol sudah tampil sangat rapi dan elegan dengan pakaian santai dan sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya, penampilannya benar-benar sempurna di pagi hari, sedangkan Baekhyun...Astaga, jam berapakah ini?

"Ini masih pagi sekali, masih gelap, tadi aku bangun dan memutuskan mandi air dingin, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk membangunkanmu dan bercinta lagi denganmu",

Suara lelaki itu datar seperti sedang membicarakan acara televisi favoritnya, tak dipedulikannya wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tapi sepertinya aku harus menghormati virginitasmu yang baru hilang",

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah tajam, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di saat meeting di saat dia membuat lawan-lawan bisnisnya mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau yang masih perawan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjual diri padaku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya"

Tanya Chanyeol tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun duduk disana dalam kondisi paling tidak siap dan Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan paling sulit untuk di jawab, apakah laki-laki itu sengaja?

Tentu saja Chanyeol sengaja! Seru Baekhyun dalam hati, lelaki seperti dia tak akan sesukses ini dalam bisnis jika tidak tahu cara menyerang lawannya di titik lemah.

Sekarang dia harus menjawab apa? Baekhyun benar-benar kebingungan. Kalau dia menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, akankah Chanyeol percaya? Lagipula dia tidak ingin melibatkan Jongin disini, jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu tentang Jonginnya, dia harus melindungi Jongin dari lelaki kejam seperti Chanyeol, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol kepada Jongin hanya untuk memerasnya nanti?

Dengan tegar Baekhyun menegakkan dagunya,

"Saya rasa alasan saya melakukan ini bukan urusan anda, yang penting saya tidak akan merugikan diri anda."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengar jawaban Baekhyun tadi. Sejenak tadi dia merasa Baekhyun patut diberi kesempatan, mungkin saja Baekhyun melakukan itu untuk membiayai saudaranya atau apa, Tetapi ternyata dia salah, bodohnya dia, wanita dimanapun sama saja.

Baekhyun mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menjual keperawanannya dengan harga mahal, bukan bermaksud menjaganya. Bodohnya dia sempat berpikir untuk mempercayai gadis itu.

"Oke, bussiness is bussiness, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang tujuanmu, asal jangan sampai kau merugikanku...", mata Chanyeol menyipit kejam, "kalau kau berani berani melakukannya, aku akan membuatmu menderita."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar beringsut menjauh, ketakutan dengan nada suara dan tatapan kejam Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya setelah membanting gelas kopinya di meja,

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan cemas, apa yang salah dari ucapannya? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu marah padanya?

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya,

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan pengacaraku tiga jam lagi, akan kubuat kontrak hitam di atas putih atas perjanjian jual beli kita ini, dan selama aku menunggu jam itu...",

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun yang berusaha menutupinya dengan selimut. Tatapan matanya sangat melecehkan.

"Well kurasa sudah cukup kan penghormatanku atas virginitasmu?"

Lalu Chanyeol naik ke ranjang dan merenggut tubuh Baekhyun. Membawanya ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Kali ini tidak ada kelembutan. Lelaki itu tidak menahan-nahan diri lagi. Dan dia sudah siap. Dengan kasar dibukannya paha Baekhyun dan tanpa basa basi dia menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun, yang entah kenapa sudah siap menerimanya.

Chanyeol menyatukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sebuah erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya ketika dia merasakan kenikmatan yang menyengat, lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun, antara bingung dan marah tercampur di dalam matanya,

"Kau...Sungguh membuatku tergila-gila", Erangnya kasar sebelum bergerak dengan begitu ahlinya, membawa Baekhyun menuju puncak kenikmatan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap tubuh telanjangnya di cermin, air panas mengalir dari pancuran menimpa tubuhnya, kamar mandi itu beruap, sehingga bayangan tubuhnya terpantul samar-samar di cermin.

Tadi Chanyeol tidak lembut, well meskipun tidak sampai menyakitinya, tetapi lelaki itu berbeda dari semalam, gairahnya liar dan tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, meluap-luap seolah olah sudah bertahun-tahun laki-laki itu tidak melampiaskan hasratnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Baekhyun tanpa sengaja mengerutkan dahinya, Chanyeol terkenal suka gonta ganti perempuan, parempuan yang dipacarinya selalu setipe, cantik bagaikan boneka, langsing, dari kelas atas dan terkenal, entah itu model, artis dan kebanyakan orang luar. Semua wanita itu rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dengan sukarela.

Desas desus berkembang bahwa Chanyeol kekasih yang sangat bergairah dan murah hati, tetapi tidak tanggung-tanggung mendepak pasangannya dengan kejam, karena dia tak pernah memakai hati dalam berhubungan.

Kekasih terakhir Chanyeol, yang kemarin baru digandengnya dalam acara pernikahan seorang anak direksi adalah artis film yang sedang naik daun, keturunan Korea Jerman yang sangat cantik bernama Kim Jieun, tubuhnya tinggi langsing semampai dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera, kulitnyapun tak kalah halusnya sepertu buah peach dan dia tampak sangat serasi, bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja.

Apakah Chanyeol juga akan melecehkan Jieun seperti melecehkanku? Apa yang akan dilakukan Jieun jika dia mengetahui semua ini? Tidak, apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang?

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat bekas bekas ciuman memerah di pundak dan sekitar buah dadanya. Chanyeol lelaki yang suka meninggalkan tanda. Seperti singa jantan yang menandai betinanya, Baekhyun tahu lelaki itu sengaja meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di tubuhnya...bahkan ada yang di sekitar pinggulnya...

Astaga...apa yang telah kulakukan ya Tuhan? Apakah aku sudah melakukan keputusan yang paling benar? Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi, air matanya sudah habis dan hatinya sekarang terasa amat hampa.

Dengan pelan Baekhyun meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu meraih jubah mandi yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di karpet, sepertinya Chanyeol semalam melemparkannya ke lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, bingung mau berbuat apa, dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah pakaiannya sekarang?

Tatapannya menuju ke arah sofa, di situ ada kemasan pakaian. Baekhyun melangkah dan mengambil kemasan itu, ya, ini pakaian wanita, masih baru, dari butik ternama lengkap dengan pakaian dalamnya...Apakah ini untuknya? Baekhyun memegang kemasan itu dengan ragu.

Tapi dia juga tak mungkin memakai jubah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang seharian kan?

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membuka kemasan itu, sebuah gaun santai berwarna merah muda dari bahan yang sangat halus, apakah ini sutra? Dan pakaian dalam senada, Baekhyun melihat ukurannya dan semuanya pas, Chanyeolkah yang memesaannya?

Dengan gerakan pelan dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Baekhyun memakai pakaian itu, gaunnya terasa sangat nyaman menempel ditubuhnya, sebuah gaun santai satu potong sepanjang bawah lutut yang sangat elegan.

Setelah itu selama beberapa lama Baekhyun berdiri ditengah kamar itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Pandangannya mengarah ke arah ranjang yang seperti habis diserang badai,

Dan tubuh Chanyeol terbaring disana, punggungnya tampak kecokelatan terlihat di balik selimut kamar yang putih bersih.

Lelaki itu berbaring tengkurap salah satu lengan membingkai kepalanya, dan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak,

Kepalanya terbaring miring di atas bantal. Baekhyun mendekat pelan kesisi ranjang tempat Chanyeol berbaring, wajahnya tampak damai sekali, kalau sedang tidur, dia tak tampak berbahaya.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding, satu jam lagi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tadi, dia ada janji dengan pengacaranya...haruskah Baekhyun membangunkannya? Tapi bagaimana nanti kalau Chanyeol marah dan menuduhnya berani mengganggunya karena ingin segera mendapatkan uang pembayaran? Bukannya Baekhyun tidak ingin segera mendapatkan uang itu,

Semakin cepat dia bisa membayar ke rumah sakit, semakin cepat Jongin bisa dioperasi. Tetapi Chanyeol sudah cukup banyak memandang rendah dan melecehkannya...

Tiba-tiba handphone Chanyeol yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang berbunyi keras, membuat Baekhyun hampir terlonjak karena terkejut.

Tubuh Chanyeol bergerak dan mata biru yang tajam itu terbuka,langsung menatap Baekhyun. Meski baru bangun tidur, rupanya Chanyeol tipe lelaki yang langsung terjaga sepenuhnya detik itu juga.

Matanya langsung menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah tanpa satu incipun terlewatkan, tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Baekhyun dengan baju barunya.

"Ternyata pilihanku tepat", desisnya parau sambil mengangkat telephone.

Telephone itu dari pengacaranya. Chanyeol menyuruh Pengacara itu menunggu di restoran hotel satu jam lagi.

Ketika Chanyeol meletakkan telephonnya, Baekhyun masih berdiri diam di tempatnya semula, tak tahu musti mengatakan apa.

"Pengacara akan datang sejam lagi", dengan santai Chanyeol berdiri dari ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan tubuhnya, dan mengangkat alis tersenyum melihat Baekhyun memalingkan muka.

Dengan sengaja dia mendekat berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menghadapnya,

"Kenapa manis? Kau malu melihatku telanjang? Bukankah kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam telanjang bersama?"

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol mendengus lalu melepaskan Baekhyun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Bagus kau sudah siap. Aku akan mandi setelah itu kita sarapan, lalu kita akan tandatangani kontrak perjanjian, setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan uangmu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan pikiran menerawang, dia memikirkan Jongin, kemarin sore dia meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya pada suster Ana, sore ini dia harus menjenguknya. Bagaimana kondisi Jongin? dia habis mengalami serangan, bagaimana kalau dia mengalami serangan lagi?

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari seberang meja, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu tidak bahagia? Bukankah dia baru saja mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah banyak yang bebas digunakannya melakukan apapun?

Ataukah dia menyesal sudah menyerahkan diri padaku? Pikiran buruk itu tibatiba menyergap otaknya. Dalam Kapasitas apa dia menyesali sudah menyerahkan diri padaku?

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, seharusnya wanita ini Bangga, aku, Park Chanyeol, orang yang sangat kaya dan berasal dari keturunan keluarga kaya terpandang di negaranya, yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang dia mau, bersedia menidurinya!

Chanyeol memikirkan semua keputusannya semalam. Ternyata ini bukan obsesi mau pun kegilaan sesaat, ternyata bahkan setelah percintaan marathon mereka semalam dan tadi pagi, dirinya masih menginginkan Baekhyun. Amat sangat menginginkannya malahan, Setelah hasratnya terpuaskan pada tubuh Baekhyun, bukannya semakin reda dia malahn makin ingin dan ingin lagi, gadis itu begitu polos tapi menggairahkan dan di dalam otaknya ini penuh dengan hasrat untuk mengajari gadis itu bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Dengan kesal dia mengutuk pemikirannya itu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang maniak seks?

Chanyeol memikirkan jeda sejenak tadi, ketika dia menghubungi Sehun pengacara kepercayaannya dan menyatakan niatnya serta minta dibuatkan draft surat perjanjiaannya. Oh Sehun adalah pengacara kepercayaannya sejak dulu, sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lelaki Korea ini telah menempuh pendidikan hukum di Jerman, dan disanalah mereka berkenalan. Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah Sehun pulang ke Korea, dia membangun karir menjadi pengacara yang hebat. Dan ketika Chanyeol memutuskan memimpin cabang di Seoul, mereka bertemu lagi, lalu menjalin kerjasama kerja sekaligus persahabatan.

Chanyeol tahu Sehun tidak akan bertanya apapun yang tidak perlu tentang keputusannya. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan keputusan dan rencana-rencana bisnis Chanyeol yang ekstrim.

Tetapi saat Chanyeol membicarakan hal tersebut, ada kecemasan dalam suara Sehun,

"Kau yakin? Ini memang surat jual beli, tapi ini ekstrin Chanyeol, jual beli manusia, jual beli pelayanan seks. kau bisa dibilang melanggar hukum malahan kalau suatu saat nanti terjadi masalah, apalagi mengingat kau warga negara asing"

Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu, bukannya gadis itu bodoh, tapi dia terlalu polos, entah kenapa Chanyeol percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan menepati janjinya.

"Buat saja Sehun, selanjutnya biar aku yang menanggung", gumamnya yakin.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi Chanyeol yakin lelaki itu menunggu sampai mereka bertatap muka baru dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan mendetail. Sehun adalah lelaki yang sangat analisis, Chanyeol menahan senyumnya.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang, dan menatap Baekhyun yang seolah tidak selera makan,

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?", desis Chanyeol, hanya sebuah desisan dan Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, apakah dia sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Baekhyun.

"Mr. Park", Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Chanyeol dengan pelan, di telinga Chanyeol suaranya terdengar begitu merdu bagaikan ajakan bercinta.

"Sesuai perjanjian kemarin, aku akan selalu ada kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku", pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah mengingat arti dari kata, "Aku...bolehkah aku meminta waktu untuk diriku sendiri setiap harinya dari jam pulang kantor sampai jam sembilan malam?", suara Baekhyun terdengar tertelan dan takut-takut.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, Chanyeol terbiasa bekerja sampai larut malam, biasanya jam sepuluh atau sebelas malam dia baru sampai di rumah,

"Bukan masalah, aku selalu pulang larut malam", Chanyeol berdehem, "tempat tinggalmu sekarang, apakah memperbolehkan lelaki masuk?",

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening,

"itu tempat kost perempuan satu kamar milik sebuah keluarga, tentu saja kau boleh masuk, ada ruang tamu yang disediakan"

"Ruang tamu?", Chanyeol mengangkat alis penuh arti dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa

"Oh", pipi Baekhyun bersemu dan tak berani menatap Chanyeol ketika menyadari arti tatapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin bukan _'berkunjung'_ setiap malam ke tempatmu?", tatapannya tampak menahan senyum.

Dan Baekhyun menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Chanyeol, tempat kostnya hanyalah sebuah kamar sederhana seadanya yang penting bisa tidur setiap malam. Bukan level Chanyeol untuk berada di sana, Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan sekilas ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aku tak mungkin membawamu setiap malam ke hotel, karena jam pulang kerjaku yang tak tentu, tidak mungkin pula menyuruhmu stand by di hotel setiap harinya", Chanyeol merenung, "Tak mungkin juga membawamu tinggal di rumahku, kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu bisa berbahaya buatmu juga",

Dengan santai Chanyeol menyesap kopinya, "Oke, nanti siang setelah bertemu dengan pengacaraku, kita cari apartement di dekat kantor"

Baekhyun hampir menyemburkan teh yang disesapnya mendengarnya, lelaki ini bercanda?

Apartemen? Di dekat kantor? Kantor mereka berada di kompleks perkantoran dan bisnis yang mewah, apartmen pun pasti juga kelas atas dan mahal, bagaimana lelaki itu bisa mengatakan tentang mencari apartemen semudah itu?

Chanyeol sepertinya mengetahui pemikiran Baekhyun,

"Lebih mudah bagiku Baekhyun, aku biasanya capek dan bertemperamen buruk setelah bekerja, aku tak mau repot-repot menjemput atau tetek bengek reservasi hotel jika malam-malam tiba-tiba aku menginginkan bersamamu",

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Apartemen akan memudahkan kita, bukan berarti aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam", tambahnya cepat.

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup, yah, dia kan hanya mahluk yang sudah dibeli, dia hanya bisa menuruti apapun kemauan Chanyeol.

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya,

"Well, pengacaraku pasti sudah menunggu di bawah, enjoy your time, aku akan menemuinya sebentar",

dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, lalu tanpa diduga-duga menarik Baekhyun berdiri, mendorongnya ke tembok lalu menciumnya dengan penuh gairah, lama dan hangat dengan teknik yang sangat ahli, sehingga ketika dia melepas ciumannya, Baekhyun hampir tak bisa berdiri membuat Chanyeol musti menahan tubuhnya, dengan lembut lelaki itu mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi,

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi aku ingin melakukan itu", gumamnya dalam senyum puas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks For**_

_**kim kovalensi , Baby Crong , vitCB9 , **__**LeeEunin**__** , yoyoyo man , Tania3424 , Ryu Hyun Rin , **__**SaraswatiNinuk , **__**faul , SyiSehun , **__**kim kovalensi , **__**chanlove , **__**exindira , **__**BlackPearl12**_

_**PS : Buat yang tanya ini happy ending apa gak , terusin aja bacanya sampain end wkkwkw. Ada yang tanya juga disini Jongin cuman numpang nama, emm kita liat nanti aja dia bakal muncul kok. Trus yang mau aku update setiap hari 2 chapter bisa aku pertimbangkan kalo reviewnya meningkat. Anyway tetep Read, Review, and Fav thankyou! Ppyong**___


	4. Chapter 4

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini Chanyeol?", Sehun bertanya saat Chanyeol mempelajari salinan kontrak itu,

Chanyeol mengangkat matanya dan menatap Sehun, lalu menunjukkan kontrak itu,

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius? Perjanjian ini senilai tiga ratus juta man!"

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa seseorang sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang kau mau, melakukan hal seperti ini demi seorang wanita? Wanita yang sangat murahan dan materialistis sehingga terang-terangan menjual dirinya padamu demi uang? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Bos?"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Sehun, meskipun dia tahu itu semua benar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat seorang perempuan, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhmu menginginkannya?", Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi skeptis Sehun, tentu saja Sehun tidak tahu, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, "Yang pasti aku menginginkannya, dan aku masih belum bosan, tiga ratus juta tak ada artinya buatku"

"Tapi kau orang yang sangat pembosan, seminggu lagi kau pasti akan mencampakkannya, dan menyesali kontrak ini"

"Dan aku tetap akan merasa puas karena setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi", jawab Chanyeol yakin.

Sehun mengangkat bahu,

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, tapi ini semua keputusanmu, serahkan kontrak pada wanita itu, pastikan dia tandatangan, beri salinannya, lalu serahkan yang asli padaku",

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, "Miss. Byun ini, apakah aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng,

"Dia hanya pegawai biasa, seorang supervisor lapangan, kau tidak mungkin pernah melihatnya", jawabnya tegas.

"Apakah dia gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu dan wajah polos dan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang ada di area pameran mendampingi bosnya yang penjilat waktu itu?"

Chanyeol langsung bersiaga, Kenapa Sehun ingat pada Baekhyun? Apakah Sehun juga memperhatikan Baekhyun? Apakah dia juga tertarik padanya? Insting posesifnya langsung menyeruak keluar,

Sehun tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol,

"Hey hey jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku memperhatikannya karena waktu itu kau memandangnya dengan begitu intens, tatapanmu seolah-olah tak bisa lepas darinya, seperti pemburu yang ingin melahap mangsanya",

Sehun mengangkat bahu,

"Orang lain mungkin tak akan menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, dan aku tahu betapa intensnya kau jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal, malam itu kau kehilangan konsentrasimu, gadis itu menarik seluruh perhatianmu, kau sulit berkonsentrasi pada hal lain selain itu",

Sehun menarik napas panjang, "Well jika dengan gadis yang sama ini kau terlibat, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu sahabatku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Chanyeol langsung mendapatkan apartemen yang diinginkannya, sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dengan privasi yang sangat terjamin, Baekhyun tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya, tapi Chanyeol bersikap sangat santai, katanya itu semua hanyalah investasi.

Dengan sangat efisien Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membereskan barang-barangnya yang tentu saja tidak banyak, untuk dipindahkan ke aprtement, lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran kost dan sekaligus berpamitan dengan induk semangnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tengah ruang tamu apartemen yang sangat mewah itu, Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan,

"Well anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri", dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus kembali rumahku, pengurus rumah tanggaku pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan sampai aku tidak memberi kabar, dia akan kebingungan menjawab telepon yang masuk, kau, silahkan atur apartemen ini sesuai seleramu, jika ada yang kurang ata kau ingin menambah sesuatu, bilang saja"

Baekhyun memandang sekeliling apartemen yang penuh dengan interior mewah dan elegan itu, penataannya saja terlalu mewah dan mungkin berlebihan untuknya, tidak, dia mau mengganti apalagi?

"Sementara kau pergi , bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Kau ingat? Sedikit waktu untuk diriku sendiri seperti yang kaujanjikan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu,

"Silahkan", dia mengeluarkan dompetnya,"Kau butuh uang?",

"Tidak...!", Baekhyun menjawab tegas, uang Tiga ratus juta yang ditransfer Chanyeol tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup, dia tidak butuh uang apa-apa lagi dari lelaki itu,

Chanyeol sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun,

"Uang yang kuberi tadi, itu murni untukmu silahkan kau gunakan sesuka hatimu, tetapi untuk sehari-hari, aku sudah berjanji akan membiayaimu, ingat kan penawaranku di ruangan kerjaku dulu?",

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kartu berwarna keemasan dari dompetnya,

"Ini kartu debit, isinya lebih dari cukup jika kau ingin membeli sepuluh mobil sekalipun", dia lalu menyebutkan nomor PIN nya dan menyuruh Baekhyun mengingatnya baik-baik. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi dia tak ingin berlama-lama berdebat dengan Chanyeol disini, lagipula dia tinggal menyimpannya di dompet dan tak akan pernah memakainya, toh Chanyeol tidak akan tahu.

Chanyeol memakai jasnya , puas karena Baekhyun menerima kartu debitnya, "Kita akan buat kartu kredit atas namamu besok. Nanti malam, kalau tak ada urusan aku akan kesini", Tatapan Chanyeol ketika mengucapkan 'nanti malam' begitu intens, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera memakai jaket, membawa tas tangannya dan melangkah pergi, lobyy apartemen yang begitu mewah itu benar-benar membuatnya minder, apalagi penjaga pintu menyapanya dengan begitu penuh hormat ketika dia melangkah keluar,

"Anda ingin dipanggilkan taxi, miss?", sapanya dengan sopan.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau menunggu kendaraan umum di depan perempatan sana?

"Tidak", jawabnya," saya menunggu jemputan, di depan", gumamnya singkat, lalu sebelum penjaga pintu itu bertanya-tanya lagi, Baekhyun segera mengangguk sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin karena hari minggu jadi jalanan tidak begitu macet,

Baekhyun berpapasan dengan suster Zhang ketika dia hendak memasuki ruangan perawatan Jongin,

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyun?", kau kelihatan pucat,

Baekhyun meraba pipinya, benarkah? Apakah dia tampak berbeda sekarang? Setelah dia menyerahkan...

"Aku,,, aku mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Jongin", gumamnya gugup,

Suster Zhang menatap Baekhyun sedih,

"Baekhyun uang tiga ratus juta itu sangat banyak, aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menanggung hutang di perusahaan sebanyak empat puluh juta, begini nak, aku punya simpanan sekitar lima puluh juta, mungkin itu bisa membantu, dan kalau aku bisa menaruh surat tanahku di bank untuk mengajukan pinjaman, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa tambahan..."

"Suster, saya sudah mendapatkan uangnya", Baekhyun bergumam lemah,

Kata-kata suster Zhang langsung terhenti seketika,

"Apa?...Sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Apa maksudmu nak? Darimana...?", kata-katanya langsung terhenti melihat Baekhyun mulai menangis,

"Ada apa nak? Ceritakan padaku jika itu bisa membantu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lega",

"Mungkin setelah ini suster akan jijik pada saya", Baekhyun terisak pelan.

Suster Zhang mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut,

"Tidak akan anakku, aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, dan seorang ibu pasti akan menerima anaknya apa adanya"

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, dia memang sangat membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi cerita, dan amat sangat bersyukur ada Suster Zhang yang mau mendengarkannya, lalu meluncurlah cerita itu dari bibirnya,

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Baekhyun, yang aku tidak habis pikir, betapa bejatnya bosmu itu memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk kepuasan dirinya!", geram Suster Zhang.

Baekhyun buru-buru mencegah kemarahan suster Zhang,

"Bukan suster, sampai sekarang Mr. Park tidak tahu kalau aku memerlukan uang itu untuk biaya perawatan Jongin, dia mengira aku perempuan muda dengan gaya hidup berfoya-foya yang punya banyak hutang karena gaya hidupku, jadi dia tidak segan-segan mengambil atas pembayarannya"

Suster Zhang mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Baekhyun? setidaknya dia bisa lebih menghargaimu jika tahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya",

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak suster, aku tidak mau Mr. Park mengetahui tentang Jongin, lelaki itu tidak mudah ditebak, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu tentang Jongin nanti",

Suster Zhang menarik napas,

"Setidaknya dia tidak brengsek seperti lelaki hidung belang yang mungkin nantinya akan menjerumuskanmu", tiba-tiba tatapan suster Zhang berubah intens dan hati-hati,

"Apakah dia berbuat kasar atau tidak Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun saat itu sedang melamun sehingga tidak menyadari maksud kata-kata Suster Zhang,

"Eh? Apa Suster?"

Suster Zhang tampak salah tingkah,

"Apakah dia bertindak kasar semalam Baekhyun?, maksudku itu kan pertama kalinya, kebanyakan wanita akan merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi jika pasangannya bertindak kasar",

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merah padam,

"Tidak, Mr. Park tidak kasar...Oh Tuhan!", Baekhyun menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku malu sekali suster, tiap kali aku memandang diriku di cermin aku merasa seperti perempuan yang sangat tidak berharga."

Suster Zhang menepuk pundak Baekhyun lembut, menenangkannya,

"Baekhyun, kita semua tahu alasanmu melakukan ini, aku sendiri dapat mengerti dan menerimanya, pengorbananmu demi Jongin sudah luar biasa besarnya, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan mengerti", tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah profesional, "Baekhyun aku yakin, Chanyeol ini akan 'mengunjungimu' secara berkala bukan? Mungkin pertanyaan ini mengganggumu, tapi aku harus bertanya,apakah kemarin dia menggunakan pengaman?",

Baekhyun memandang Suster Zhang dengan bodoh,

"Pengaman?"

Barulah ketika Suster Zhang menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh arti, Baekhyun menangkap maksudnya, wajahnya memerah lagi,

"Oh, itu...", suara Baekhyun hilang, "kemarin dia memakainya"

Suster Zhang berdehem,

"Baik, kalau begitu dia lelaki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu sayang?",

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Suster"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bicarakan tentang kontrasepsi, kau juga perlu membicarakan ini dengan Chanyeol "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun meletakkan barang belanjaannya di meja dapur, tadi dia mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Kondisi Jongin baik-baik saja dan cukup stabil, itu sudah membuatnya cukup tenang, Operasi sudah dijadwalkan 1 minggu lagi, Sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan,

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun memandang sekeliling apartemen, lalu menarik napas panjang, semua ini terlalu mewah, terlalu berlebihan untuknya tinggal seorang diri di tempat seluas dan semewah ini, tadi dia menyempatkan diri mengatur pakaiannya yang sedikit, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar, setelah itu dia sempat terdiam lama bingung mau berbuat apa, apalagi ditempat yang luas begini, suasana terasa sangat lengang dan sendirian. Baru kemudian Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia belum sempat sarapan sejak tadi pagi, jadi dia memutuskan memasak makan malamnya.

Setelah mengatur belanjaannya yang sedikit itu di dalam lemari es raksasa, sehingga tampak menggelikan karena lemari itu terlihat kosong,

Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur, sedikit sosis dan sayuran, dikocoknya dengan pelan sambil berdendang, lalu dituangnya adonan omelet sederhana ini ke wajan mungil yang sudah diberi mentega.

Aroma harum telur menyeruak ke seluruh dapur,

"Baunya enak sekali"

Suara itu terdengar begitu tiba-tiba, tak disangka dan sangat menegejutkan sehingga Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk bekas adonan telurnya,

Dengan gugup dia menoleh ke pintu dapur, Chanyeol bersandar di sana, mengenakan baju santai dan tampaknya habis mandi,

"I,,,iya, aku memasak makan malamku", jawabnya gugup lalu memusatkan perhatiannya lagi ke telurnya.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan santai masuk ke dapur, tak mempedulikan kegugupan Baekhyun, dia berdiri dekat di belakang Baekhyun, lalu menengok penggorengan,

"Apa itu?", tanyanya tertarik melihat masakan Baekhyun.

"Eh, ini? Ini telur goreng kuberi campuran sosis dan sayuran", Baekhyun berusaha bertingkah wajar,

"Seperti omelet?", kali ini Chanyeol tampak benar-benar tertarik,

"Ya seperti itu, tapi ini lebih sederhana. Baekhyun menjawab sambil melirik ke ekspresi Chanyeol, baru sekarang Baekhyun sadar, ternyata lelaki ini tertarik pada hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

"Buatkan aku satu ya"

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar permintaan Chanyeol,

"Memangnya kau mau?", tanyanya ragu.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya,

"Siapa tahu? Lagipula aku lapar sekali, setelah menyelesaijan urusan rumah, aku langsung kemari, kau kan masih penyesuaian diri disini, jadi aku ingin melihat kondisimu."

Dasar perayu ulung, Baekhyun memaki dalam hati, orang seperti Chanyeol tidak segan-segan memanipulasi pikiran perempuan agar mau melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, pura-pura mengkuatirkanku, huh!

Chanyeol masih berdiri di belakangnya, napasnya terasa hangat di ubun-ubunnya karena Chanyeol memang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja, tangan lelaki itu ,mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun mendekatkannya ke belakang, kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Baekhyun dari samping dengan kecupan selembut bulu dan panas, sehingga tubuh Baekhyun bagaikan disetrum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Aku menunggu di sofa ya, kita makan disana saja", gumam Chanyeol pelan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di dapur, yang mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu makan seperti biasa, dengan elegan. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada makanannya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

Ternyata Chanyeol suka masakan biasa, dari penampilan dan gayanya, kelihatannya lelaki itu hanya mau makan makanan tertentu dan yang pasti kelas atas, tak disangka dia bisa duduk santai di sofa menikmati sepiring omelet sederhana.

"Kenapa?", Chanyeol tiba-tiba menatap tajam setelah suapan terahkirnya, dia merasakan tatapan Baekhyun selama dia makan,

Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup,

"Eh...tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol tersenyum,

"Pasti kau heran kenapa aku mau makanan rumahan kan?",

Dia lalu meletakkan piringnya, "Aku juga manusia Baekhyun, kita tidak ada bedanya, kadangkala penampilan seseorang membuat kita berpikir bahwa manusia yang satu berbeda dengan yang lain",

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "kuakui memang aku menyukai makanan berkualitas dan bercitarasa tinggi, tapi kadangkala, aku bosan, masakan sederhana buatan sendiri terasa lebih nikmat",

Dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri lalu menuang kopi dari poci di atas meja minuman, dan menyesapnya ringan.

"Dan suka minum kopi",

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengomentari kebiasaan Chanyeol, sejak kemarin, diamatinya Chanyeol selalu meminum kopi setiap ada kesempatan.

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar komentar Baekhyun,

"Ya, kopi berkualiatas juga", gumamnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baekhyun menunduk, entah kenapa Chanyeol yang santai dan ramah ini lebih membuatnya merasa nyaman, dibandingkan Chanyeol yang kaku dan dingin di kantor,

"Habiskan makananmu, setelah itu kita pindah ke ruang baca, kau bisa membaca atau melihat televisi, ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi yang musti kubereskan."

Baekhyun segera menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piring sementara Chanyeol membuat secangkir kopi lagi, sekaligus secangkir teh untuk Baekhyun,dan membawanya ke ruang baca,

Dengan enggan Baekhyun menyusul ke ruang baca, Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap notebooknya dan tampak Serius, dia hanya melihat sekilas pada Baekhyun,

"Duduklah, minum tehmu", gumamnya, lalu kembali serius lagi menghadap notebooknya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi dia tidak enak kalau harus masuk kamar duluan, apalagi apartemen ini hanya mempunyai satu kamar yang luas, kamar lain hanya kecil dan diperuntukkan sebagai kamar pembantu, Baekhyun tidak tahu, apakah Chanyeol akan menginap ataupun pulang, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan rencananya.

Baekhyun menghirup tehnya, lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Chanyeol, dia mengambil sebuah majalah dan membacanya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Bacaan itu menarik, dan keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama dia tak bisa menahan kantuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun merasa ada yang mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat, dia merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun. Ketika dia membuka matanya yang berat, dia menyadari Chanyeol sedang menggendongnya ke kamar, lelaki itu tak menyadari Baekhyun membuka matanya, dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia berjalan ke arah kamar,

Baekhyun langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya lagi begitu Chanyeol dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Baekhyun masih belum berani membuka matanya, Apakah Chanyeol memutuskan pulang atau tinggal?

Lalu ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya, ternyata lelaki itu menginap disini, Baekhyun menyadari dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu menyelinap di balik selimut,

Kemudian, tubuh hangat Chanyeol mendekat dan merengkuh Baekhyun dari belakang, Pertama kali Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian rasanya hangat ditengah kamar yang dingin itu, dan dia terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat, biasanya sebelum tidur dia meminum air putih, tapi tadi malam dia tidak melakukannya.

Dengan tak nyaman dia bergerak gerak gelisah,

"Ada apa Baekhyun?", sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang bertanya, suaranya sangat segar,

Tidakkah dia tidur? Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati,

"Haus", ahkirnya Baekhyun bisa bersuara meskipun parau.

Chanyeol langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja minum, lalu mengitari ranjang berdiri di samping sisi Baekhyun terbaring, lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan telanjang dada,

"Duduk, minum."

Dengan pelan Baekhyun duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih setengah minuman tersisa, Chanyeol mengambil gelas itu,

"Apakah kau sudah bangun?", Baekhyun mengernyit karena suara Chanyeol sekarang menjadi parau.

Dengan masih bingung dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus", Chanyeol menenggak sisa air putih di gelas Baekhyun sampai tandas lalu setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mendorong Baekhyun hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Baekhyun, dan mata birunya tampak berkabut dengan pupil yang mengecil sehingga tampak hitam, di tengah-tengah mata birunya.

Baekhyun agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika kemudian Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim, semula hanya ciuman biasa, bibir dengan bibir, itupun sudah membuat Baekhyun panas dingin karena begitu ahlinya Chanyeol.

Menggerakkan bibirnya, Setelah sebuah ciuman yang lama dan panas Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum,Baekhyun bisa merasakannya karena bibir Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya,

"Kau tidak biasa berciuman ya?"

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya dengan pipi memerah mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan itu, tapi Chanyeol meraih dagunya dan menempelkan bibir mereka lagi,

"Tirulah apa yang kulakukan padamu", bibir Chanyeol bergerak di bibir Baekhyun, dan ketika Baekhyun mengikutinya, Chanyeol mengerang senang, "ya...ya bagus, begitu...tidak,,,jangan gigit...bagus...bagus...buka mulutmu...ah sayang...",

Chanyeol terus memberikan instruksi di sela sela ciumannya yang makin panas dan bergairah, dan Baekhyun menurutinya, lebih dikarenakan ingin tahu, ketika Chanyeol membuka mulutnya Baekhyun mengikutinya,ketika lumatan Chanyeol makin dalam dan belaian lidahnya membelai Baekhyun dengan ahli, Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan tersendat-sendat, meskipun sepertinya itu cukup memuaskan bagi Chanyeol karena lelaki itu mengerang lagi dan memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman dengan bibir terbuka dan permainan lidah yang begitu panas dan seolah tidak akan berahkir, Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebuah ciuman bisa dilakukan dengan sedalam dan seintim itu!

Lama kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, hanya sedikit seolah olah ingin tetap berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, matanya tampak berkabut dan napasnya terasa bergemuruh di dadanya,

"Itu tadi yang namanya _french kiss_...",gumamnya lembut, lalu tangannya mulai bergerak dengan ahli membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya merasakan sengatan kenikmatan yang tidak diantisipasinya,

Tubuh telanjang mereka berdua bergesekan. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengajari Baekhyun bagaimana cara menyentuhnya, bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Lelaki itu suka disentuh dimana-mana, dia akan mengeluarkan erangan pendek tertahan ketika Baekhyun menyentuhnya.

Dan itu mempesona Baekhyun, seorang lelaki yang begitu dominan dan jantan seperti Chanyeol, mengerang nikmat di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan takut-takut Baekhyun menyusuri bagian dalam lengan Chanyeol yang kekar, membuat napas Chanyeol terengah,

"Kau akan membunuhku dalam kenikmatan", bisik Chanyeol Serak, lalu melumat bibir Baekhyun penuh gairah, "Dan aku akan mati bahagia", desahnya.

Chanyeol menyatukan dirinya dengan lembut, melihat reaksi Baekhyun, dan ketika dia yakin tidak ada kesakitan lagi, dia mendesak perlahan, menembus kehangatan yang langsung membungkusnya rapat, membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Bagus sayang, jangan ditahan, aku akan mengajarimu...ah...kau begitu hangat dan siap untukku..."

Suara Chanyeol tenggelam di sela sela cumbuannya yang sangat ahli, menghanyutkan Baekhyun kedalam pusaran gairah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan ketika Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya. Lelaki itupun menyerah dalam beberapa hujaman tajam, mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun merasakan sinar matahari menerpanya, dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan, Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu malu dari balik gorden jendela balkon kamar apartemen itu, Baekhyun menyadari ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dengan posesif, Chanyeol masih tidur, napasnya terasa naik turun dengan teratur di punggung Baekhyun. Mereka berbaring miring seperti sendok dan garpu, dengan Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol berbantalkan salah satu lengan Chanyeol, sementara lengannya yang lain memeluk Baekhyun erat, menempelkan punggung Baekhyun sedekat mungkin dengan dadanya.

Mereka telanjang, dan selimut tebal yang seharusnya menyelimuti mereka sudah tertendang oleh Chanyeol entah kemana, Seharusnya Baekhyun kedinginan, tapi tidak, karena Chanyeol memeluknya dengan begitu eratnya,

Tiba-tiba sengatan rasa bersalah seperti memukulnya, disinilah dia berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang membelinya sementara Jongin...

Helaan napas Baekhyun pasti membangunkan Chanyeol karena lelaki itu terasa mulai bergerak, lalu sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pelipis Baekhyun,

"Selamat pagi", suara lelaki itu terdengar serak tapi sarat dengan kepuasan sensual yang dalam. Tentu saja lelaki itu puas, dia hampir tidak membiarkan Baekhyun tidur semalaman.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tetapi berusaha menarik selimut yang terlempar jauh di kakinya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Usahanya gagal karena Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya di pinggangnya sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak,

"Tidak perlu selimut sayang, aku sudah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuhmu secara intim, tak ada yang terlewatkan...begitu juga sebaliknya hmmm?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sampai semerah-merahnya, bahkan telinganyapun memerah dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya,

Lalu tiba tiba tawa itu hilang dan Baekhyun merasakan gairah Chanyeol bangkit lagi,

Dengan bingung dia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru Chanyeol yang menyala penuh gairah,

"Lagi?", Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengucapkan ketakjubannya, sebegitu cepat Chanyeol menginginkannya lagi setelah semalam?, hanya Tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu bagaimana bergairahnya Chanyeol semalam, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah terpuaskan, tetapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka", gumam Chanyeol parau, "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi penyebab kematianku"

kemudian Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun lagi ke dalam pelukan penuh gairahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ, REVIEW AND FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thankyou For :**_

_** , Chan Banana , exindira , septhaca , Ryu Hyun Rin , nicejinri , chanlove , khamyauchiha23 , vitCB9 , LDK , hunnie , ParkByun , devrina , dv , yoyoyo man , Tania3424**_


	5. Chapter 5

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun hampir saja terlambat kerja, dia menarik napas panjang melihat jam absennya...hanya kurang satu menit.

Dengan segera dia melangkah masuk ke mejanya, teman-teman seruangannyasudah mulai sibuk bekerja. Baekhyun pun mulai berkonsentrasi, tapi matanya hanya menatap kosong ke layar komputer, pikirannya mengingat ke kejadian semalam dan dia mengernyit, Dia merasa murahan sekali, menjual diri kepada laki-laki itu tetapi terlena dengan rayuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, lelaki itu adalah jelmaan Eros penakluk wanita dengan segala pengalaman dan keahliannya, sementara Baekhyun baru pertama kalinya bercinta.

Tuhan, ampunilah dosa-dosaku. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka", suara berbisik dua rekan disebelahnya menarik perhatian Baekhyun, "Rasanya seperti bukan Mr. Park."

Mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut mau tak mau Baekhyun menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan.

"Tadi kami serombongan habis sarapan berpapasan dengan Mr. Park, kami hanya menunduk karena biasanya Bos besar itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, mengangguk selama sedetik lalu pergi dengan acuh tak acuh."

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas takjub, "tapi tadi,,,, astaga! Mr. Park bahkan berhenti, tersenyum ramah dan menanyakan kabar kita semua...", suaranya terpekik hampir histeris, "Dan senyumnya yang sangat jarang itu,,,bukannya menjawab semuanya malah terpesona dengan mulut menganga, ada yang mencoba menjawab tapi yang keluar hanya suara tercekik", lanjutnya menggebu-gebu.

"Mr. Park sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sikap konyol kami. Dia malah tertawa geli dan melambaikan tangan ramah sebelum pergi...benar benar anugerah tak terlupakan! Menurutmu..."

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri ke kamar mandi, tak tahan mendengarkan pemujaan pemujaan terhadap laki-laki itu.

Tapi tetap saja dia ikut bertanya tanya, Baekhyun terpekur di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Dia berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap Chanyeol dikantor, bosnya itu memang selalu memasang wajah dingin, ketus dan jarang bicara, banyak wanita di sini yang takut sekaligus memujanya karena sikapnya itu...tapi kenapa dia berubah ramah?

"Memikirkanku?"

Suara yang diucapkan dengan pelan dan lembut itu membuat Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dengan terlonjak kaget dan hampir menabrak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata birunya yang tajam, obyek pikirannya.

Dan kenapa si bos ada di sini? Di lorong menuju kamar mandi lantai 3 padahal dia punya kamar mandi sendiri di ruangannya?

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengucapkan pertanyaannya keras-keras,

Chanyeol tertawa,

"Aku sedang menemui kepala personalia di lantai yang sama, tiba tiba ingin ke toilet, tidak bolehkah?", suaranya makin melembut, lalu matanya berubah tajam.

Dan Baekhyun mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan kalau...

"Damn! Aku sudah amat sangat merindukanmu!"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun,lalu menciumnya, dengan gairah menggebu-gebu seolah-olah sudah lama tidak berciuman, padahal baru tadi pagi mereka...

Suara percakapan yang sayup-sayup mendekat membuat Baekhyun terperanjat,dengan secepat kilat didorongnya Chanyeol dan dia setengah berlari masuk ke toilet perempuan.

Didengarnya suara Chanyeol dengan ramah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang baru datang ke toliet, Suaranya terdengar biasa saja bahkan sedikit kegembiraan kecil terselip di sana. Apakah lelaki itu geli atas sikapnya?

Sialan dia! Tak sadarkah dia kalau menyergapnya seperti itu di toilet kantor benar-benar tindakan nekat? Jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam dengan kuatnya seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya...

Tapi...Baekhyun mengernyit, apakah jantungnya berdetak keras karena ketakutan...ataukah karena ciuman spontan yang tidak diduganya itu...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tampak senang", Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memeriksa berkas kontrak kerja mereka dengan supplier baru.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari berkas di mejanya dan menatap Sehun muram,

"Bukannya itu bagus? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar nada mencela dari suaramu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu,

"Aku cuma tak ingin kau mabuk kepayang dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan kau sesali nanti."

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah tajam,

"Aku?,,,, Mabuk kepayang?... Apakah kau sedang bercanda?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi sepertinya kau agak berubah, kau tahu, agak tidak fokus, bahkan kata sekertarismu tadi pagi kau terlambat, pertama kalinya, katanya."

"Dan kau kira itu karna aku mabuk kepayang pada Baekhyun, begitu?...baik ! Memang aku terlambat karena terlalu asyik bercinta dengan Baekhyun, lalu kenapa? Perusahaan ini sebagian besar milikku! Apakah seorang pemilik tidak diperbolehkan terlambat?, toh keterlambatanku tidak merugikan perusahaan ini!

"Chanyeol", Sehun berusaha meredakan emosi Chanyeol, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Sejenak Chanyeol tidak berkata-kata, tatapannya menyala-nyala, matanya bagaikan api biru yang membakar. Tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Dihelanya napas keras-keras.

"Kau benar, maafkan aku Sehun."

Sebelum Sehun dapat menjawab, ponsel Chanyeol berdering, Chanyeol meliriknya dan dahinya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa Jieun?"

Mendengar nama Jieun disebut, Sehun langsung berdiri dan memberi isyarat berpamitan pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk mempersilahkan dan Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di seberang, suara Jieun yang lembut dan elegan terdengar mengalun.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak menghubungiku sayang, sabtu kemarin kau mendadak membatalkan acara makan malam kita, dan kemudian aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukanmu, apakah ada pekerjaan mendadak yang menyulitkanmu?"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah dingin, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan Jieun. Mereka diperkenalkan pada suatu acara makan malam, setelah itu Jieun menghubunginya, mengajak makan malam berdua karena ingin mengenal lebih dekat. Chanyeol tidak menolaknya.

Baginya Jieun cukup cantik dan saat wanita itu mendekatinya, kenapa tidak? Pertemuan mereka berlanjut ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, Tetapi di saat awal Chanyeol sudah menegaskan kepada Jieun bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin adalah hubungan tanpa ikatan. Saat Jieun mengundangnya ke tempat tidurnyapun Chanyeol sudah menegaskan itu dia lakukan tanpa ikatan dan tanpa cinta.

Tapi sekarang Jieun sepertinya besar kepala karena Chanyeol saat itu tidak dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya, dalam otaknya dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah berhasil menaklukkan Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu setia padanya, Dia tidak tahu bahwa saat itu pikiran Chanyeol sedang terpaku untuk mendapatkan wanita lain, Baekhyun.

Sekarang Chanyeol merasa muak dengan tingkah Jieun yang bertindak seolaholah mereka sepasang kekasih, yang harus selalu mengetahui kegiatan Chanyeol dan merasa berhak mengatur-atur Chanyeol.

"Sayangku, Chanyeol? Kau masih disana?"

"Jieun, maafkan aku sedang sibuk sekali."

Terdengar helaan napas dramatis di sana, sudah pasti wanita ini tidak akan menyerah, dia terbiasa dikejar kejar dan dipuja lelaki, penolakan hanya membuatnya lebih gigih mengejar.

"Begini sayang, aku ada undangan pesta di rumah Shin Min Ah, kau tau kan pelukis terkenal itu? Dia mengadakan pesta di pembukaan pameran lukisannya...Aku belum punya pasangan untuk datang ke sana, kau mau kan menemaniku?"

Chanyeol menghela napas keras.

"Jieun, sudah kubilang aku sibuk, aku tak bisa menemanimu ke pesta manapun, lebih baik kau ajak kekasihmu atau laki laki lain, pasti mereka dengan senang hati akan menemanimu."

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kamu..."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu Jieun, dan tak akan pernah, ingat itu, jadi jangan meminta macam-macam dariku, Oke ?", Chanyeol langsung menyela dengan kesal.

"Oke, Oke !" Jieun setengah menjerit, "kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali padaku, tapi tidakkah kebersamaan kita selama ini..."

"Jieun, aku sibuk. Maaf!", Chanyeol langsung menutup percakapan, menyudahinya karena dia yakin Jieun tidak akan menyerah dengan segera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu apartemen ketika teleponnya berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Chanyeol diseberang sana,

"Kau suka masakan cina?"

"Hah?", Baekhyun terperangah mendengar sapaan pertama Chanyeol yang tanpa basa-basi, baru ketika Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya dia mengerti, dan tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Baekhyun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol Baekhyun baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Eh...iya...iya.."

"Oke, kalau begitu jangan memasak malam ini, kubawakan dua porsi untuk kita."

Telepon ditutup. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang yang masih terperangah.

Satu jam kemudian, ketika Baekhyun menyeduh kopi, Chanyeol datang, langsung ke dapur, masih mengenakan jas resminya, tapi dengan dasi yang sudah dikendorkan. Dia meletakkan Kantong kertas berisi makanan yang masih panas, berlogokan nama hotel bintang lima.

"Tadi ada undangan pertemuan dengan kilen di sana, hanya minum kopi, tapi aku lalu ingat kalau masakan cina di hotel ini terkenal enaknya, dan aku ingat kamu."

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapkan ya, aku mandi dulu."

Dengan langkah anggun Chanyeol membalikkan badan menuju kamar.

Baekhyun mengatur masakan berbau harum itu pada piring saji, sambil mengatur poci kopi di nampan untuk Chanyeol, untuk dirinya dia menyeduh secangkir teh.

Chanyeol muncul di dapur setengah jam kemudian, dengan piyama sutra hitam, lalu duduk di kursi di meja dapur.

"Aku lapar sekali, tadi jalanan macet."

Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, memperhatikan lelaki itu mulai menyantap hidangannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tadi, di pertemuan tidak ada makan malam?", setahu Baekhyun pertemuan bisnis di hotel seperti itu selalu disertai dengan jamuan makan malam.

"Ada, tapi aku menolaknya, hanya minum kopi tadi", Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba hingga Baekhyun kaget, "Kenapa tidak kamu makan ? ayo, enak lho."

Dengan gugup Baekhyun menyantap makanannya, memang enak sekali, gumam Baekhyun pada suapan pertama, Tanpa sadar dia makan dengan lahap, dan baru berhenti ketika menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya geli, pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

Chanyeol langsung terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun baru mengetahui kepribadian Chanyeol yang seperti ini, santai dan penuh tawa, berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ditampilkannya di kantor.

Selesai makan seperti biasa Chanyeol minta ditemani saat mengerjakan tugas kantornya, lelaki itu tampak serius mengahadapi notebooknya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi, sementara Baekhyun menyibukkan diri denga menonton chanel masak memasak di TV kabel. Benaknya berkecamuk, apakah Chanyeol akan bercinta dengannya lagi? Bodoh! Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk itu buat apa lelaki itu menginap disini?

"Kau bisa memasak yang seperti itu?" Suara celetukan Chanyeol hampir membuat Baekhyun terlonjak karena kaget.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol, lelaki itu sudah bersandar di sofa, dengan santai menyesap kopinya sambil menatap televisi. Notebooknya sudah tertutup dan berkas-berkasnya sudah tersusun rapi, Astaga...berapa lama tadi dia melamun? Sudah berapa lama Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaannya?

Dengan buru buru Baekhyun menoleh ke televisi, adegan disana menampilkan cara memasak sup jagung dengan berbagai modifikasinya.

"Bisa...aku pernah membuatnya meski tidak persis seperti itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku sakit waktu kecil dulu, ibuku selalu membuatkanku sup jagung, tidak ada yang mengalahkan rasa sup buatannya."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mengenang.

"Ibu dulu membuatkanku bubur ayam. Rasanya tidak enak hingga aku selalu ingin memuntahkannya."

Chanyeol tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku belum pernah menemui wanita sepertimu sebelumnya", gumamnya dalam tawa.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Wanita sepertiku...?"

"Polos, jujur dan tidak berusaha memanipulasiku", senyum Chanyeol berubah sensual," dan masih bisa tersipu sampai memerah di sekujur kulitnya,padahal sudah berkali-kali kusentuh."

Kali ini Baekhyun hampir tersedak tehnya,dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkirnya dan ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan waspada. Lelaki itu juga sedang menyesap kopinya, tapi mata birunya yang tajam itu menatap serius pada Baekhyun.

"Kau seperti kelinci yang terjebak ketakutan", gumam Chanyeol sambil menyipitkan matanya, "apakah cara bercintaku menyakitimu?"

Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang blak-blakan itu,

"Ti...tidak, bukan begitu...saya...saya hanya belum...terbiasa..."

Baekhyun menelan ludah ketika Chanyeol beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun, lalu menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut,

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membuatmu terbiasa bukan?", suara Chanyeol berubah serak, lalu dengan cepat mengangkat Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dua pagi, ketika Chanyeol terbangun dan menyadari ada tubuh hangat dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun berbaring meringkuk di dadanya, tubuhnya begitu mungil hingga Chanyeol merasa bisa meremukkannya dalam sekejap kalau dia mau.

Damn! Kadangkala karena Baekhyun begitu mungilnya jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, Chanyeol seperti merasa sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak di bawah umur.

Tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol mengelus punggung polos Baekhyun, dan dalam tidurnya, Baekhyun bergumam tidak jelas, lalu meringkuk makin rapat ke dada Chanyeol.

Tidak! Mungkin ukuran tubuhnya seperti anak-anak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar tubuh wanita dewasa. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa begitu bergairah sekaligus begitu terpuaskan selain dengan Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil itu telah memberikan kepuasan yang sangat dalam bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku mungkin tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" guman Chanyeol di kegelapan, "kau milikku Baekhyun"

Seolah mendengar ancaman Chanyeol di alam bawah sadarnya, alis Baekhyun berkerut dan menggumam tak jelas.

Chanyeol tertawa geli melihatnya, lalu dikecupnya dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Anak kecil ini benar-benar tidak terduga, tidak disangka dia akan menyerah di pelukan gadis seperti ini.

"Jong...in"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh secepat kilat ke arah Baekhyun, Apa? Tadi gadis itu bilang apa?!

"Kim Jongin",

Kali ini gumaman Baekhyun terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan Chanyeol melihat ada air mata di sudut matanya.

Rahang Chanyeol menegang karena marah, siapa lelaki yang disebut Baekhyun itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya? Dia sudah menyelidiki Baekhyun bukan? Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki manapun, dia bahkan masih perawan!

Dengan gusar Chanyeol menghapus air mata di sudut mata Baekhyun, lalu mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun pelan.

Dan mata lebar yang polos itu terbuka menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba,

"Berani-beraninya kau!" desis Chanyeol dengan tatapan membara, "Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama lelaki lain dan menangis untuknya di atas ranjangku!"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak siap ketika Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan cumbuan yang sangat hangat dan menggelora. Kali ini Chanyeol berbeda dengan biasanya,dia seperti...seperti membara, seolah olah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi, ada apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena Chanyeol sudah menenggelamkan kesadarannya dengan cumbuan dan belaian jemarinya yang sangat ahli. Sungguh nikmat...dan Baekhyun ahkirnya menyerah dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW, FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : lagi baik aku post sehari 2 chapter yehettt! wkwkwkw**_


	6. Chapter 6

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun sendirian di ranjang itu. Chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Yah lelaki itu mungkin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali kembali kerumahnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Dia kan punya rumah, tidak mungkin kan dia terus-terusan berada di apartement ini?

Tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa ada yang kosong, setelah beberapa kali dia terbangun dengan Chanyeol di sisinya, entah kenapa ada yang kurang saat dia terbangun sendirian sekarang.

Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun? Kau hanyalah wanita simpanannya, yang dibelinya untuk memuaskan nafsunya! Jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam. Lagi pula masih ada Jongin yang harus kau cemaskan.

Sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan seprai, Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi, tubuhnya terasa agak nyeri, karena entah kenapa pagi tadi Chanyeol bercinta seolah-olah kesetanan dan tidak menahana-nahan diri.

Ketika mengaca dan menurunkan selimutnya Baekhyun mengernyit.

Dari Leher, buah dada sampai perutnya, semuanya penuh dengan bekas ciuman Chanyeol. Lelaki itu seolah sengaja meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Warnanya merah di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yakin tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi ungu.

Dasar Chanyeol! Siapapun yang melihat akan tahu kalau ini bekas ciuman, di bagian dada bisa dia sembunyikan, tapi yang di leher?

Baekhyun belum pernah mendapatkan bekas ciuman seperti ini di tubuhnya sebelumnya.

Percintaannya dengan Jongin selalu sopan dan tidak pernah sepanas itu sehingga Jongin bisa meninggalkan bekas-bekas ciuman di kulitnya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu bekas ciuman seperti ini butuh beberapa hari untuk hilang.

Dasar Chanyeol bodoh! Gerutunya sambil mencari-cari turtle neck yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher lalu memadankannya dengan blazer, Baekhyun hanya menyapukan bedak tipis ke mukanya, lalu segera melangkah keluar, jangan sampai dia terlambat ke kantor lagi.

Ketika berdiri di tepi jalan menanti bus, Baekhyun merasakan sengatan sakit yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya.

Aduh! Di saat seperti ini migrainnya kambuh. Tapi tentu saja hal itu terjadi, dia belum sarapan, dan dia kurang tidur gara-gara Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah membiarkan tidur nyenyak tiap malam.

Dengan memaksakan diri Baekhyun naik ke dalam bus menuju kantornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wajahmu pucat sekali", salah seorang temannya memandang Baekhyun dengan cemas ketika Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Tadi dia hampir terlambat dan setengah berlari ke mesin absen.

Baekhyun memegang pipinya, memang terasa agak panas, apakah dia demam? Dan kepalanya juga pusing sekali. Tapi tetap dipaksakannya tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin karena belum sarapan, nanti setelah minum teh hangat pasti agak baikan."

Tapi ternyata tidak, rasa pusing itu makin menusuk nusuk di kepalanya terasa nyeri,bahkan untuk menolehkan kepalanya saja terasa sangat sakit, badannya juga sama saja, rasanya nyeri di sekujur tubuh seperti habis dipukuli. Baekhyun bertahan dengan tidak bergerak di kursinya, tapi rasa sakitnya makin tak tertahankan,

"Baekhyun coba kesini sebentar, lihat draft pemasaran ini bagaimana menurutmu?", salah seorang rekannya memanggilnya.

Dengan mengernyit Baekhyun mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya limbung sejenak, tapi dia berdiri dan bertahan sambil berpegangan di tepi meja.

Lalu setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, dia melangkahkan kaki ke meja rekannya. Tapi tiba-tiba rasa nyeri tak tertahankan menyerang kepalanya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pingsan?!"

Chanyeol setengah berteriak kepada Sehun yang menyampaikan kabar itu padanya,

"Kapan?! Dimana?!", Chanyeol mulai berdiri dari balik meja besarnya.

Sehun hanya duduk santai di sofa kulit hitam di ruangan kantor Chanyeol, "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini aku kan mengambil arsip di sebelah klinik, ada keributan di luar, gadis itu sedang digendong salah seorang rekannya ke klinik dan di antar beberapa rekannya yang lain juga, dalam kondisi pingsan, dia pucat sekali seperti kelelahan ", tambah Sehun penuh arti.

"Digendong?", kali ini wajah Chanyeol menegang karena marah, "laki-laki?"

Sehun tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya,

"Simpananmu pingsan dan kau meributkan siapa yang menggendongnya?",

Tawa Sehun kembali terdengar tak peduli pada wajah Chanyeol yang marah, "Tentu saja laki-laki, mana mungkin perempuan?"

Chanyeol mendengus marah dan hendak melangkah keluar ruangan, tapi Sehun berdiri dan menahannya,

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap tangan Sehun yang menahan lengannya dengan marah,

"Tentu saja melihat Baekhyun!"

"Dan membuat kehebohan di luar? Seorang CEO perusahaan yang jarang terlihat saking sibuknya, yang bahkan untuk berkonsultasi dengannya harus melalui perjanjian temu yang sulit, tiba-tiba saja turun menjenguk seorang staff biasa? Kuulangi seorang staff biasa, yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya",

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Dan bahkan dengan wajah pucat pasi lebih pucat dari yang pingsan kalau boleh kutambahkan", Sehun mulai terkekeh geli.

Chanyeol melotot marah padanya, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan tersenyum skeptis,

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa", dengan pelan dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa.

Sehun menuangkan minuman untuknya dari meja bar kecil dan memberikan kepada Chanyeol yang langsung menyesapnya.

"Kau tak pernah begitu sebelumnya Chanyeol, dan tak kusangka kau sebegitu perhatiannya kepada gadis kecil ini, kukira kau hanya menganggapnya tubuh yang sudah kau beli?"

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menatap tajam Sehun

"Dan tubuh yang kau katakan itu yang sekarang terbaring pingsan."

Sehun tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol,

"Kemarin aku baru saja bilang kalau gadis itu membuatmu lelah dan tidak berkonsentrasi, ternyata kau berbuat lebih parah padanya", Sehun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, "Kau apakan saja gadis kecil itu Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya bingung,

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa jadi begitu terobsesi kepadanya, kau tahu...rasanya tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin terus menerus menyentuhnya, ingin terus menerus merasakannya...jadi tiap malam aku..aku.."

"Kau bermaksud bilang tiap malam kau hampir tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur?", kali ini alis Sehun berkerut.

Chanyeol menghindari tatapan Sehun,

"Aku baru beberapa hari bersamanya, aku masih belum merasa puas", gumamnya tak Jelas.

Sehun menarik napas dalam,

"Chanyeol, aku tahu kau terbiasa dengan wanita dewasa yang berpengalaman, yang mungkin akan melayani marathon seksmu dengan senang hati kalau kau mau, tapi ini, seorang perawan, seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman, seharusnya kau lebih menahan dirimu."

"Aku tahu!", Chanyeol menyela dengan keras, frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri, "tapi...ah, kau tidak tahu rasanya Sehun..."

"Betul aku tidak tahu, karena itulah aku tidak mengerti, kalau memang nafsumu sebegitu besarnya, kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain sebagai pelampiasan? Wanita lain yang lebih bisa mengimbangimu? Jadi kau tetap bisa menjaga kondisi tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang kau beli seharga 100 juta", Sehun mengingatkannya.

"Ah ya...ya, bisakah kau jangan menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis itu' atau 'tubuh itu'..? Dia punya nama Oh Sehun, namanya Byun Baekhyun."

"Baiklah, Baekhyun ini, kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya, seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain untuk mengimbangimu."

Chanyeol mengernyit, wanita lain? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, kalau hasratnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun lemah, dia seharusnya menyalurkannya kepada wanita lain, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan wanita manapun, dia mau Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun yang membuat tubuhnya berhasrat sampai seperti ini,

"Tidak bisa kalau bukan dia Sehun, kau tahu aku bukan maniak seks, bercinta selama ini menjadi kebutuhan nomor duaku, bahkan aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan janji temuku dengan wanita-wanita itu, tapi Baekhyun... Dia seperti ada magnet dalam tubuhnya yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini"

Sehun menarik napas,

"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar menahan diri Chanyeol dan lebih peka, kalau dia terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan kehendakmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?", gumam dokter Luhan, janda berusia 33 tahun yang sangat cantik, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Chanyeol juga, ketika melihat Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan klinik itu, suasana sudah sepi dan Luhan sudah mengusir rekan-rekan kerja Baekhyun dari klinik itu,

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan,

"Kenapa kau langsung menuduhku seperti itu?", gumamnya pura-pura tersinggung.

Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas, tadi Baekhyun sempat bangun dan Luhan sengaja memberinya obat yang membuatnya mengantuk agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat,

"Seorang staff rendahan pingsan dan beberapa waktu kemudian sang CEO perusahaan yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di klinik ini tiba-tiba datang? Kau pikir ini kebetulan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring,

"Setidaknya kecerdasanmu tidak berubah Luhan",

Luhan terkekeh pelan,

"Tentu saja aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau gadis itu ada hubungannya denganmu, waktu memeriksa tubuhnya aku melihat bekas-bekas ciuman dari leher sampai ke perut, lalu aku berfikir, lelaki brengsek mana yang membiarkannya sampai pingsan kelelahan begitu",

Luhan mengangkat alisnya, " Dan tiba-tiba saja lelaki brengsek itu muncul."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya lalu terkekeh,

"Sayangnya kata-kata tajammu juga tidak berubah, yah aku memang lelaki brengsek itu", Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang terbaring pucat di ranjang klinik itu, "Bagaimana kondisinya?", wajahnya berubah serius.

Luhan menarik napas,

"Aku tak mau bertanya apapun itu kehidupan pribadimu", Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, "Gadis itu kelelahan, kurang tidur dan tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, kondisi tubuhnya lemah dan karena itu dia demam, sepertinya gejala flu."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, menerima tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Baik, baik semua salahku, Sehun sudah mengatakannya padaku, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sendirian sebentar?"

Luhan melirik ke arah pintu,

"Sehun ada di luar? Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan yang kebetulan ke klinik?"

"Itulah gunanya Sehun di luar, tapi kalau sampai terjadi pun aku akan bilang kalau aku sedang mencarimu meminta resep."

Luhan mengangguk,

"Aku akan bergabung dengan Sehun di luar, jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ancaman Luhan. Wanita itu adalah istri dari sahabatnya, dan merekapun ahkirnya bersahabat. Sayangnya suami Luhan meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis di jalan tol beberapa tahun lalu, sejak itu Luhan membentengi diri dengan mulut tajam dan sifatnya yang ketus, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah wanita penyayang, sikap ketusnya itu tidak mempan pada Chanyeol dan Sehun, Chanyeol melirik keluar, seandainya saja Luhan bisa melirik Sehun, bagus sekali kalau sahabat-sahabatnya itu bersatu.

Dengan langkah pelan Chanyeol melangkah ke tepi ranjang berdiri di samping Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas,

Benar, wajahnya pucat sekali, kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya dari semalam?

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, gadis ini demam! Badannya panas sekali...

"Jadi kau ingin mengantar pulang Baekhyun?",

Luhan tiba-tiba bersuara di pintu dengan agak keras, sengaja memberi peringatan kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menjauh dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Luhan.

Pintu terbuka dan salah seorang laki-laki, rekan kerja Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol lupa namanya, masuk membawa tas Baekhyun yang tertinggal di ruangannya, disusul oleh Luhan dan Sehun di belakangnya.

Rekan kerja Baekhyun itu tampak sangat kaget mengetahui Chanyeol, CEO perusahaan yang hanya pernah dia lihat dari foto, sekarang berdiri langsung di depannya, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi,

"Aaaa...aaandaa...", lelaki itu bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata karena kagetnya, Chanyeol menatap sekilas seolah tak peduli,

"Ya, Saya memang benar Park Chanyeol", dipasangnya ekspresi paling dingin,

"Saya ada urusan dengan dokter Luhan, tapi silahkan selesaikan urusan anda dulu, saya bisa menunggu."

"Jongdae hanya ingin menjemput rekannya yang pingsan dan mengantarkannya pulang Chanyeol",

Sehun menyela di belakang Luhan tapi matanya menatap Chanyeol penuh peringatan.

Pulang? Chanyeol mengernyit, tapi Baekhyun kan sekarang tinggal di apartement mewah yang dia belikan, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Jongdae mengantar Baekhyun pulang!

"Saa ...saya hanya sebentar, saya akan mengangkat Baekhyun dan mengantar pulang, kebetulan saya ada janji temu dengan kilen di dekat tempat kostnya jadi sekalian, mohon maaf, silahkan dokter jika ada urusan dengan Mr. Park"

Jongdae cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh tak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Chanyeol, memang benar gosip yang beredar, Park Chanyeol CEO mereka ini terkenal sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan, bahkan aslinya lebih menakutkan, wajahnya sangat rupawan tapi aura membunuh disekelilingnya sangat kental.

Chanyeol masih terpaku di situ, tempat kost? Si bodoh ini pasti masih mengira Baekhyun masih tinggal di tempat kostnya yang lama. Dan.. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu ? Dia menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun ?!

Chanyeol hampir menyeberangi ruangan untuk menepiskan tangan Jongdae yang mencoba menggendong Baekhyun ketika Suara Luhan menyela dengan cepat, menyadari gawatnya situasi yang terjadi,

"Jangan Jongdae", perintahnya membuat Jongdae meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun kembali dan menatap Luhan penuh tanda tanya,

"Aku memberi obat tidur untuknya supaya dia bisa beristirahat, kalau kau pulangkan dia ke kostnya dalam kondisi seperti itu, siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti? Lebih baik biarkan dia beristirahat dan tidur di sini dulu"

Jongdae menyadari kebenaran perkataan dokter Luhan dan cepat-cepat menyetujuinya. Lagipula dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sang CEO hanya berdiri membatu di sudut ruangan tapi tatapan matanya mengerikan, seperti akan membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong!

Ah, mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Jongdae berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengangguk,

"Baiklah saya akan meninggalkannya dulu, nanti kalau dia sadar saya akan menjemputnya lagi" gumamnya sambil meletakkan tas Baekhyun di kursi dan hampir melonjak kaget ketika Chanyeol berseru dalam bahasa Jerman yang tidak dimengertinya,

Luhan agak menahan senyum karena dia tahu arti kata-kata Chanyeol, 'Langkahi dulu mayatku', itu artinya

"Tidak usah Jongdae, biar aku yang mengantarnya sekalian pulang nanti"

Jongdae mengangguk, sebenarnya dia ingin membantah, dia ingin mengantar Baekhyun, sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah suka pada Baekhyun tetapi belum berani mengungkapkannya karena Baekhyun terlihat begitu tertutup, kejadian ini dianggapnya sebagai kesempatan mendekati Baekhyun, tapi mengingat aura tak nyaman di ruangan ini, Jongdae memutuskan menyerah, mungkin lain kali, putusnya Lalu melangkah ke luar setelah mengangguk pada semuanya, tak bisa menahan untuk mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari situ.

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang", Chanyeol bergumam memecah keheningan.

"Kau ada rapat satu jam lagi Chanyeol", sela Sehun tajam.

"Batalkan, mereka akan menyesuaikan jadwalnya denganku"

Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata dia sudah ada di ranjangnya, mengenakan salah satu piyama sutra hitam milik Chanyeol, lelaki itu sedang duduk di ranjang di sebelahnya,bersila dengan menghadap notebooknya, wajahnya serius sekali. Baekhyun merasa pusingnya sudah hilang, tapi rasa nyeri di tubuhnya belum hilang juga, sepertinya dia masih demam.

Seolah merasakan gerakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mencari piyama untukmu, ternyata kau tak punya piyama ataupun gaun tidur ya? Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya karena aku selalu menelanjangimu sebelum tidur"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, bisa bisanya Chanyeol memilih kata-kata itu sebagai kalimat sapaan pembukanya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di rumah? Jam berapa ini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau tidak tahu? Tadi pagi kau pingsan lalu dokter Luhan menyuntikmu dengan obat yang membuatmu tidur, tapi aku harus mengajukan komplain karena sepertinya dosisnya terlalu besar, kau tertidur hampir sepuluh jam...sekarang sudah jam delapan malam"

Baekhyun terperangah,

"Jam delapan malam?"

Chanyeol tersenyum,

"Besok-besok kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan memaksakan diri untuk masuk, kau sangat merepotkanku, aku terpaksa pulang setengah hari untuk menjagamu"

Wajah Baekhyun memucat, dia telah mengganggu kesibukan Chanyeol! Padahal lelaki itu punya jadwal yang sangat padat dan terpaksa meninggalkannya hanya gara-gara dia pingsan.

"Ma...maafkan aku...", suara Baekhyun terdengar lemah, penuh penyesalan.

Chanyeol menoleh mendengar nada suara Baekhyun, lalu menutup notebooknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang,

"Aku tidak memarahimu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak mengambil cuti", dengan lembut Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun, "sudah mendingan, tadi kau panas sekali tahu, aku sampai mengkompresmu dengan air es"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang sejuk di dahinya, kenapa lelaki ini begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Baekhyun selalu berjuang sendirian, tidak pernah sama sekali mengijinkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Chanyeol entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak,

"Kau sudah bisa minum obatnya? Dokter Luhan membawakan obat untuk kau minum, tunggu sebentar",

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar kamar,tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa nampan, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjang dan membantu Baekhyun duduk,

"Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat",

Aroma kuah yang sangat menggoda itu benar benar membuat air liur menetes, Baekhyun menoleh ke atas nampan yang diletakkan di pangkuannya, semangkuk sup jagung dan daging yang masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak,

"Itu bukan bubur ayam, jadi kuharap kau tidak memuntahkannya", ada nada geli dalam suara Chanyeol,

Mau tak mau Baekhyun tersenyum karena ternyata Chanyeol masih teringat percakapan mereka kemarin.

Dengan pelan dia berusaha mengangkat sendok sup itu, tapi Chanyeol menahannya,

"Aku suapi", gumamnya sambil mengambil sendok itu.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah canggung, tapi ketika Chanyeol mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutnya ahkirnya dia membuka mulutnya pelan,

Dengan tenang Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun, setelah selesai dia meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke sebelah ranjang,

"Ada yang menempel di bibirmu", tanpa disangka Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu menjilat sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, "sekarang sudah bersih", Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam.

"Te...terimakasih" gumam Baekhyun terbata-bata.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meraih pundak Baekhyun dan menciumnya, ciuman yang sangat dalam dan membakar, seolah-olah ingin melumat bibir Baekhyun sampai habis, lama sekali Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, sampai napas mereka berdua terengah-engah ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya,

"Sama-sama", gumam Chanyeol dengan parau kemudian, "kalau begitu minum obatmu, setelah itu kau harus tidur lagi."

Dengan patuh Baekhyun berbaring lagi di ranjang dan membiarkan Chanyeol menyelimutinya.

Lelaki itu lalu duduk di ranjang di samping Baekhyun dan menyalakan notebooknya lagi, lalu mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun termenung agak lama, Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya malam ini, tetapi lelaki ini tetap bermalam di apartement ini untuk merawatnya. Ternyata di balik sikap kejam dan arogannya, Masih ada sisi baik di jiwanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Baekhyun kembali tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya dia terbangun dengan kondisi demam yang lebih parah, sepertinya pertahanan tubuhnya sedang berperang melawan virus yang menyerang tubuhnya,

Chanyeol sedang mengenakan dasinya, tapi dia segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang mengerang karena panas tubuhnya tak tertahankan,

Dengan cemas, dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun, astaga! Panas sekali, dengan cepat dia meraih handphonenya dan memencet nomor Luhan, dijelaskannya secara terperinci tentang kondisi Baekhyun, lalu diletakkannya termometer di tubuh Baekhyun sesuai instruksi Luhan,

"39 derajat!", Chanyeol berteriak tanpa sadar, "Luhan ! Dia panas sekali, kenapa obat yang kau berikan kemarin tidak membuat kondisinya membaik?!"

Didengarnya instruksi-instruksi Luhan di seberang sana,

"Baik! Akan kuminumkan lagi, apa? seka seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin? Oke, kapan kau bisa kesini untuk mengecek kondisinya? Aku takut dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, baik...baik, kutunggu!"

Chanyeol mengahkiri pembicaraan, lalu memencet nomor-nomor lain, menelpon Sehun dan jajaran direksinya, lalu memberikan serentetan instruksi pekerjaan sebelum menutup telepon.

Dengan pelan dilonggarkan dasinya, dan digulungnya lengan kemejanya, lalu dia berusaha mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun,

"Bangun Baekhyun, kau harus mandi, badanmu panas sekali."

Jawaban Baekhyun hanya berupa erangan tak jelas dan seperti kesakitan, tentu saja, gadis ini badannya sangat panas!

Chanyeol melepas kancing piyama Baekhyun pelan-pelan lalu melepas piyama itu, sampai Baekhyun telanjang. Kulit gadis itu memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang panas, dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke kamar mandi, meletakkannya ke bathtub, lalu menyalakan keran air dingin.

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung berjingkat ketika air dingin mengenai tubuhnya, tapi Chanyeol menahan,

"Dingin", erang Baekhyun dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa,tahan,nanti kau akan kuslimuti", bujuk Chanyeol lembut

Setelah selesai Chanyeol mengeringkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu memakaikan piyamanya yang lain untuknya, dan mengangkat Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tidur,lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Setelah itu dia memaksa Baekhyun meminum obat yang rasanya pahit dan dengan lembut meminumkan air untuknya.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, Baekhyun mengamati keadaan Chanyeol, kemejanya setengah basah dengan dasi yang sudah dilepas dan beberapa kancing yang terbuka sementara jasnya tergeletak begitu saja di sofa,

"Kau...ti..dak ..ke kan..tor?", tanya Baekhyun lemah.

Chanyeol yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja dan melepaskan kemejanya yang basah menoleh dan tersenyum tipis,

"Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi seperti ini sendirian?"

"Aa...aaku tidak mau...merepotkan...mu", gumam Baekhyun lagi, "i..ni Cuma demam bia..sa..nanti juga sembuh"

Chanyeol mengganti kemejanya dengan t-shirt santai,lalu duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Kau sekarang milikku Baekhyun, kau tanggung jawabku, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu,aku juga yang akan kesusahan bukan?", gumamnya lembut tapi penuh makna.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah,dan memalingkan wajah, tapi itu membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri, diraihnya dagu Baekhyun menghadapnya, tubuhnya setengah menindih tubuh Baekhyun, lalu dilumatnya bibir Baekhyun dengan dalam dan penuh gairah, nafas mereka menjadi panas.

Dan Chanyeol hampir kehilangan kendali diri, dengan sekuat tenaga diangkatnya bibirnya, napasnya terangah-engah. Tubuhnya menegang, berteriak ingin dipuaskan kebutuhannya, tapi Chanyeol menahan diri.

Demi Tuhan ! Gadis ini sedang sakit!

Baekhyun merasakan gairah Chanyeol yang bangkit, semalam lelaki ini menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, padahal Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol punya kebutuhan fisik yang sangat besar. Melihat lelaki ini menahan diri sampai menggertakkan gigi menyentuh hati Baekhyun.

Tanggannya menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, tak disangka Chanyeol langsung memejamkan mata menempelkan pipinya

"Tidak apa-apa", gumam Baekhyun lembut.

Mata itu terbuka bagaikan api biru yang menyala-nyala,

"Kau sedang sakit!" geramnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol,

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Chanyeol menyerah pada gairahnya, sambil mengerang dilumatnya bibir Baekhyun lagi, dan mereka pun tenggelam dalam gairah yang panas. Panas tubuh Baekhyun karena demam, menyatu dengan panas tubuh Chanyeol karena gairah, tubuh mereka menyatu ketika Chanyeol menghujamkan dirinya dengan lembut, mengerang karena merindukan kenikmatan itu, kenikmatan ketika tubuh Baekhyun yang selembut sutra melingkupinya, meremas kejantanannya, membuatnya melayang.

Chanyeol tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan seorang perempuan. Tidak pernah. Sampai dia bertemu Baekhyun. Gadis mungil ini menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Mengancamnya akan kehilangan kendali diri. Dan Chanyeol tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thankyou for :**_

_**Blackpearl12 , SyiSehun , Ryu Hyun Rin , HyeSun Park , devrina , dv , B-Lady , nadyadwiandini10 , SaraswatiNinuk , Debby Jongong , chanbaekshipp , septhaca , khamyauchiha23 , kim kovalensi , Tania3424 , bjkiop , hunnie , vitCB9 , , neli amelia , Chan Banana , exindira , LeeEunin , sayaku**_

_**PS : Saya disini mau meluruskan. Saya bukan plagiator, saya disini meremake novel karya kak Santhy Agatha dengan cast Chanbaek, saya sudah menuliskan diawal jika ff ini adalah ff remake dari novel kak Santhy, jadi jika kalian menemukan cerita lain dengan ide yang sama dengan cast yang berbeda itu berarti bukan saya plagiat atau author lain memplagiat melainkan kami sama-sama meremake novel karya kak Santhy jadi mohon dibaca dengan baik- baik. Terimakasih. Keep Read , Review and Fav Ppyong!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Julukan bajingan menjijikkan saja belum pantas untukku. Chanyeol merenung sambil menatap Baekhyun yang terbaring telanjang,tertidur pulas berbantalkan lengannya.

Obatnya mungkin sudah bereaksi, atau dia kelelahan gara-gara perbuatanmu dasar bajingan! Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tega-teganya dia memuaskan nafsunya atas tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang sakit!

Tapi kelembutan Baekhyun saat membisikkan kalimat "tidak apa-apa" benar benar membuatnya lepas kendali.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi!

Dengan lembut diletakkannya kepala Baekhyun di bantal,dan diselimutinya tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan selimut tebal. Saat itulah bel apartementnya berbunyi, Chanyeol mengernyit lalu meraih jubah tidurnya yang tersampir di kursi.

Ketika melihat dari lubang di atas pintu,dia melihat Luhan dan Sehun berdiri disana,dengan enggan dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berkacak pinggang di pintu yang terbuka,

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang berdua disini?" tanyanya curiga.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya,

"Sungguh penyambutan tamu yang tidak sopan, kau kan yang meminta aku datang?"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan sekilas lalu menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum,

"Dan kau? Kenapa kemari?"

Sehun hanya menunjukkan setumpuk berkas kepada Chanyeol,

Sambil menarik napas panjang Chanyeol membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan masuk,

"Silahkan masuk kalau begitu. Sehun, ijinkan aku berganti pakaian yang pantas sebelum melihat berkas-berkas itu, oya Luhan, Baekhyun masih tidur."

"Tidak hanya tidur kurasa", Luhan memandang penampilan Chanyeol yang acak-acakan dengan tatapan mencela.

Dan ketika Chanyeol tidak membantah melainkan hanya tersenyum kecut,

matanya membelalak tidak percaya,

"Maksudmu...kau..?", Luhan kehilangan kata-kata, "Astaga Chanyeol tidak kusangka kau menjadi maniak seks separah itu sampai tega-teganya meminta gadis yang sedang sakit untuk melayanimu!", serunya blak-blakkan, "Mana dia? aku harusnya merekomendasikan dia dirawat di rumah sakit, bukannya disini, kalau disini bersamamu sepertinya dia bukannya sembuh malahan tambah parah!"

Sehun tampak tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran dua orang di depannya, dia sibuk melihat-lihat ruangan apartement itu,

"Wah, apartement yang bagus...mungkin aku bisa beli satu disini ", Gumamnya santai.

Chanyeol melotot ke arahnya, lalu dengan sebal melangkah ke kamar, Luhan mengikutinya.

Baekhyun sedang tertidur pulas saat Luhan mendekat ke arahnya, dan menyentuh dahinya,

"Panasnya seperti api, mungkin aku harus membawa sample darahnya ke Lab untuk memastikan dia tidak terkena demam berdarah...",

Luhan mengernyit menyadari Baekhyun telanjang di balik selimutnya, "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau menidurinya pada saat seperti ini...aku tak tahu dia siapamu Chanyeol, setahuku kau masih berpacaran dengan artis cantik itu dan sekarang tiba2 kau sudah tinggal serumah dengan karyawanmu sendiri..."

"Tidak tinggal serumah,aku tinggal di rumahku sendiri, apartemen ini kubelikan untuknya."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya,

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu berapa malam kau di rumahmu sendiri dan berapa lama kau tidur disini?", dengan cekatan, Luhan memeriksa Kondisi Baekhyun dan menyiapkan suntikan dari tas kerjanya untuk mengambil sample darah Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan,

"Kau benar", Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Sejak tidur bersamanya pertama kali, aku tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendirian lagi tiap malam"

"Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa menjalin hubungan?, seingatku tingkat peluang pertemuan antara sang CEO dan staff biasa sangat kecil. Sebenarnya sampai sekarangpun aku masih bertanya-tanya Chanyeol, Sehun juga tidak mau menjelaskan apapun, kukira..."

"Bukan urusanmu Luhan, tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan ini, dua orang setuju untuk saling memenuhi kebutuhan itu saja, dan aku menolak menjawab apapun kepadamu", Chanyeol menjawab dengan tajam.

Luhan mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memeriksa Baekhyun lalu menuliskan resep.

"Diagnosa awal hanya flu biasa, tapi lebih lanjut menunggu hasil tes darah. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat dan antibiotiknya. Tiga hari sekali Chanyeol, dan ingat, dia harus istirahat. Tahan nafsumu, jika kau tidak bisa menahannya, cari perempuan lain."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. ketika dia membuka matanya, dia melihat perempuan yang sangat familiar di duduk di ranjang sebelahnya,

"Dokter Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum,

"Yah, Chanyeol memintaku datang memeriksamu. Dia dan Sehun, para lelaki sedang membicarakan masalah bisnis di ruang depan dan aku memutuskan menunggumu sadar di sini, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Baekhyun berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Mual...pa...nas..", gumamnya serak,

Luhan memegang dahi Baekhyun, panasnya seperti api,

"Kemari, aku akan membantumu meminum obat."

Dengan cekatan Luhan membantu Baekhyun meminumkan obatnya, lalu membaringkan Baekhyun lagi dan merapikan selimutnya. Keduanya menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telanjang di balik selimutnya, wajah Baekhyun langsung merah padam.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh pengertian.

" Dia memang kadang kadang sangat egois,kau tahu, terbiasa menjadi bos sejak dia lahir. Dia bisa dibilang masih keturunan aristokrat dari keluarga berpengaruh di Jerman, sejak dulu dia sudah terbiasa keinginannya dipenuhi...",

Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau tahu, saat pertama mengenalnya aku sangat tidak menyukainya"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu,

"Saya juga ", jawabnya pelan.

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya,

"Tapi walau pun begitu kau tidak boleh menuruti kemauannya seperti itu, kau berhak menolak, kau tahu itu kan?"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, Chanyeol, yang entah kapan sudah berada di ruangan itu berdehem keras, dengan sengaja.

"Luhan, bukannya kau harus segera membawa sample darah itu ke lab?", gumam Chanyeol datar, tapi matanya memperingatkan.

Luhan tersenyum miring, lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun,

"Sepertinya dokter sudah diusir, obatnya ada di meja Chanyeol beserta cara pakai, kutinggalkan resep kalau2 obatnya habis, besok aku akan mengabarimu tentang hasil labnya".

Luhan mengangguk pada Baekhyun mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan pergi, pada saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol di pintu keluar, dia menatap tajam,

"Ingat Chanyeol, dia harus istirahat kalau mau sembuh", gumamnya tegas sebelum melangkah pergi,

Chanyeol menatap pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun,

"Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia masih membenciku sampai sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah pada Chanyeol yang menuang segelas air dari teko di meja samping ranjang,

"Apakah kau haus ? ayo, aku akan membantumu minum."

Dengan cekatan Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun duduk, beberapa kali selimut melorot dari dada Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun harus mencengkeramnya, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya, sama sekali tidak melirik ketelanjangan Baekhyun, rupanya laki-laki itu bertekad untuk membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat.

Setelah membantunya minum, Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan mengernyit karena badannya sangat panas,

"Maaf", Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, dia jarang sakit, tapi kali ini sekalinya sakit sangat parah sehingga harus bergantung pada belas kasihan Chanyeol,

Wajah Chanyeol melembut,

"Minta maaf karena sakit ?", Chanyeol menarik napas, "kau benar-benar gadis aneh", Chanyeol tersenyum miris, "Oke, obat itu akan membuatmu mengantuk, aku akan memesan makanan, jadi begitu bangun kau bisa makan."

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar kata makan karena dia merasa sangat mual,

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tegas seperti seorang ayah memarahi anaknya,

"Kau harus makan", gumamnya tegas, "Tidurlah", lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Baekhyun meringkuk dibalik selimut, obat itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mengamati Baekhyun, panasnya sudah agak turun dan gadis itu tidur seperti bayi, entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia merasa kalau gadis kecil ini menjadi begitu penting baginya. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka selama ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedekat dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran disamping ranjang mengejutkan Chanyeol, ponsel kecil itu bergetar dan Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, ponsel milik Baekhyun? Dia baru pertama melihatnya, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah menggunakannya di depannya.

Dan yang terlintas pertama kali di otak Chanyeol ketika melihat ponsel itu adalah, dia harus membelikan Baekhyun ponsel yang lebih baik.

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, rupanya penelpon di seberang sana tidak mau menyerah, Chanyeol meraih ponsel itu karena tidak mau getarannya mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Suster Zhang Yixing ? Chanyeol mengernyit membaca nama penelpon di ponsel itu, sebelum mengangkatnya,

"Baekhyun?", suara diseberang telepon langung menyahut cemas, "Maafkan aku karena menelepon , aku cemas karena kau sudah dua hari tidak kemari dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali darimu, padahal kau tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun, apakah kau baik baik saja?"

Jeda sejenak, Chanyeol ragu untuk bersuara, tetapi kemudian dia bersuara,

"Maaf, Baekhyun sedang tidur", ketika Chanyeol bersuara, dia mendengar suara terkesiap diseberang sana, sepertinya lawan bicaranya sangat terkejut mendengar dia yang menyahut,

"Oh...maaf...", suster Zhang tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

"Baekhyun sedang sakit, dua hari ini dia demam tinggi, mungkin besok saya akan memberitahunya kalau anda menelepon", lanjut Chanyeol tenang dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah, terimakasih", suara diseberang terdengar sangat gugup, lalu telepon ditutup dengan begitu cepat sehingga Chanyeol mengernyit.

Ada yang aneh, wanita diseberang itu memang kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi tidak ada kesan bertanya-tanya mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menjawab telepon. Apakah wanita diseberang itu mengetahui siapa Chanyeol ? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan datang setiap hari dan tidak pernah melewatkan satu haripun? Datang kemana? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Chanyeol dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sedang duduk di bar bersama dengan Sehun, lalu mengernyit,

"Menurutmu apakah bos kita itu sudah main hati?"

Sehun menyesap minumannya,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis kecil itu, Byun Baekhyun"

Hening sejenak dan Sehun menyesap minumannya lagi,

"Menurutku Chanyeol sudah gila", gumamnya dengan nada tidak setuju, "Dia sudah bertindak di luar kehati-hatiannya yang biasa menyangkut gadis itu."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke Sehun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, menurutku Chanyeol menyimpan perasaan yang dalam..."

"Ralat, nafsu yang dalam", sela Sehun, "Chanyeol sudah merasakan nafsu yang dalam ketika melihat gadis itu pertama kalinya dan menginginkannya. Dan gadis itu, Baekhyun, dia memanfaatkan itu dengan menjual dirinya kepada Chanyeol", gumamnya jijik.

Luhan mengernyit lagi,

"Baekhyun tidak kelihatan seperti gadis yang sengaja menjual dirinya"

"Dia menjual dirinya seharga tiga ratus juta. Aku sendiri yang membuatkan kontrak perjanjian jual beli yang konyol itu, setelah itu Chanyeol masih membelikan apartemen untuk tempat dia tinggal, dan bahkan berencana melunasi hutang gadis itu yang hampir 40juta di perusahaan, aku sudah menasehatinya kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli", gumam Sehun frustasi.

Luhan merenung dengan serius, tiga ratus juta? Itu uang yang tidak sedikit untuk perempuan seumuran Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu juga berhutang 40 juta di perusahaan, sungguh pengeluaran fantastis untuk gadis dengan penampilan sederhana seperti Baekhyun,

"Menurutmu untuk apa uang itu? Kalau untuk bermewah-mewah sepertinya tidak mungkin, gadis itu tinggal di tempat kost sederhana, pakaian dan barang-barangnya tidak ada yang bermerk, dia juga selalu naik kendaraan umum ke kantor", gumam Luhan pelan.

Sehun menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Untuk seorang dokter perusahaan, tampaknya kau tahu banyak"

Luhan tertawa pelan,

"Tentu saja, aku banyak berhubungan dengan karyawan kau tahu. Sehun, tampaknya kau tidak boleh terlalu berprasangka dulu pada Baekhyun", Luhan berubah serius, "Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dimanfaatkan, kecuali dia melakukannya dengan sukarela"

"Dia mabuk kepayang, lelaki yang mabuk kepayang tidak akan menggunakan akal sehatnya, dan kalau hal itu mulai keterlaluan, aku sendiri yang akan memperingatkan Baekhyun", gumam Sehun dengan penuh tekat.

Luhan diam saja, memahami betapa dalamnya rasa persahabatan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol, dan betapa Sehun sangat ingin menjaga sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, sesuatu tentang Baekhyun, gadis itu terasa familiar tetapi Luhan tidak bisa mengingatnya, kapan? Dimana?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mulai sembuh, meskipun dia belum bekerja, Chanyeol tidak mengijinkannya. Laki-laki itu bersikeras bahwa Baekhyun belum boleh bekerja, dan dia memerintahkan dokter Luhan menghubungi langsung atasan Baekhyun sehingga tidak masuknya Baekhyun selama empat hari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Well, besok dia harus masuk, dia sudah sehat, itu hanya flu biasa dan dengan perawatan Chanyeol yang sengat intensif disertai dengan obat dari dokter Luhan yang sangat manjur, dia sudah merasa cukup kuat hari ini.

Dan Baekhyun merindukan Jongin, sudah empat hari dia tidak ke rumah sakit, kemarin tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah, tetapi sekarang dia sudah agak kuat dan tidak sabar ingin segera melihat Jongin,

Suster Zhang menelepon dan menceritakan perihal Chanyeol yang mengangkat telephonnya pada waktu Baekhyun tertidur, sekaligus meminta maaf jika dia sudah hampir membuka rahasia Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun bersikap hati-hati kepada Chanyeol, menunggu lelaki itu bertanya kepadanya. Tetapi Chanyeol besikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol tidak menganggap telepon dari suster Zhang itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapi, saat itu jam lima sore, Chanyeol masih akan pulang jam sembilan malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu lebih dari cukup untuk menengok Jongin.

Dengan riang karena akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke rumah sakit, Baekhyun berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar apartemennya, hanya untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Chanyeol yang akan membuka pintu untuk masuk, Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang berpenampilan rapi,

"Mau kemana?", tanyanya langsung.

Sejenak Baekhyun terperangah tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, matanya mengerjap gugup.

"Baekhyun?", Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya dalam matanya.

"Eh aku...", Baekhyun mengerjap lagi, "aku mau membeli bahan makanan di supermarket", gumamnya, mengucapkan hal pertama yang terpikir di dalam benaknya.

Chanyeol mengernyit,

"Kau masih sakit, tidak boleh keluar-keluar, kau bisa membeli bahan makanan itu besok, lagipula aku sudah membawa makanan", Chanyeol menunjukkan kantong kertas di tangannya dan melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu apartement, ketika dirasakannya Baekhyun masih terpaku dia menoleh dan mengangkat kantong makanan itu,

"Kau tidak mau menatanya di piring sementara aku mandi?", tanyanya lembut,

Baekhyun tergeragap, dan mengangguk, lalu menerima kantong itu dari Chanyeol,

Ketika Chanyeol melangkah ke kamar dan mandi, Baekhyun menata makanan di dapur dengan frustasi, kenapa Chanyeol sudah pulang sore-sore begini? Kenapa waktunya begitu tidak tepat?

Baekhyun menyempatkan diri menghubungi Suster Zhang dan menjelaskan perihal batalnya kunjungannya ke rumah sakit, untunglah suster Zhang mengerti lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kondisi Jongin yang stabil sehingga kemungkinan operasi ginjalnya bisa dilakukan beberapa hari lagi. Baekhyun merasa sangat lega mendengarnya, dengan cepat dipanjatkannya doa permohonan untuk Jongin lalu melanjutkan menata makanan itu.

Semua masakan yang dibeli Chanyeol tampak hangat dan menggiurkan sehingga mau tak mau menggugah selera Baekhyun,

"Kau pasti menyukainya, itu menu andalan dari restaurant favoritku", Chanyeol masuk kedapur dengan mengenakan pakaian santai, dia sudah bertransformasi dari pebisinis yang dingin ke lelaki yang lebih mudah didekati.

"Mana kopiku?", gumamnya disebelah Baekhyun,

Chanyeol berdiri begitu dekat hingga membuat Baekhyun gugup, dengan ceroboh dia hampir melompat menjauh dari Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Baekhyun,

"A...akan kubuatkan", gumam Baekhyun dengan pipi merah padam.

"Tidak, nanti saja akan kubuat sendiri, kemarilah aku belum memeriksamu sejak tadi", Chanyeol merentangkan tanggannya sambil bersandar di meja dapur.

Baekhyun memandang ragu-ragu ke tangan Chanyeol yang terentang, lalu beralih kemata Chanyeol yang menyiratkan perintah tanpa kata-kata.

Dengan ragu dia melangkah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, lelaki itu langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya,

"Hmmmm kau harum seperti aroma bayi", gumam Chanyeol tenggelam disela sela rambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga harum, pikir Baekhyun dalam hati, aroma sabun dan aftershave, aroma yang sudah familiar dengannya dan mau tak mau Baekhyun merasa nyaman ada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol,

Mereka berdiri sambil berpelukan beberapa lama, tanpa suara tanpa kata-kata,

Ketika akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun, matanya tampak membara,

"Kau sudah tidak demam lagi", suaranya terdengar serak, dan Baekhyun mengerti artinya, Chanyeol sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, lelaki itu tidak menyentuhnya selama tiga malam, dan mengingat besarnya gairah Chanyeol kepadanya, sepertinya itu sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal pengorbanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat mengerti.

"Iya, aku sudah tidak demam lagi", balas Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol mengerang lalu menekankan tubuhnya makin rapat pada tubuh Baekhyun, hingga kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menekan Baekhyun membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun,

"Begitu liar di ranjang, tapi masih bisa memerah pipinya ketika kugoda", dengan lembut Chanyeol meniupkan napas panas di telinga Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelenyar, "Apakah aku juga bisa membuat yang di bawah sana merona ketika kugoda?"

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat napas Baekhyun terengah, jemari yang kuat itu menelusup ke dalam, menyentuh Baekhyun dan menggodanya, membuatnya basah.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke atas meja dapur membuka pahanya, lalu dengan cepat membuka celananya dan menyatukan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Kerinduannya begitu dalam sehingga kenikmatan yang terasa begitu menyengat seakan-akan jiwanya dipukul dengan tabuhan percikan orgasme tanpa ampun.

Entah hati mereka saling berseberangan, tetapi ternyata tubuh mereka saling membutuhkan. Baekhyun setengah terbaring di atas meja dapur dengan tubuh Chanyeol melingkupinya, Lelaki itu membutuhkannya dan Baekhyun dengan caranya sendiri membutuhkan Chanyeol. Ketika paha mungil Baekhyun melingkupi pinggang Chanyeol, Chanyeol menekankan dirinya kuat kuat, menggoda batas pertahanan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol...", Baekhyun merintih, tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama Chanyeol, dan ucapan itu bagaikan musik hangat di telinga Chanyeol, "Ya manis, katakan manis, kau ingin aku berbuat apa?", bisik Chanyeol parau disela tubuhnya yang bergolak untuk memuaskan Baekhyun, di sela napasnya yang tersengal yang terpacu cepat. "Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu ya? Aku akan memuaskanmu manis, aku akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tidak akan pernah bias menemukan kepuasan yang sama dari siapapun.", Dengan posesif Chanyeol menekan Baekhyun menyatakan kepemilikannya,

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan lelaki lain...", suara Chanyeol tercekat ketika hantaman orgasme melandanya, membawa Baekhyun ikut dalam pusaran puncak kenikmatannya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka baru menyantap makan malam hampir lewat tengah malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : Thanks buat yang masih setia buat nungguin kelanjutan ff remake ini dan mereview juga fav. Makasih juga yang udah nyemangatin aku buat ngeremake juga bilang aku bukan plagiat. Pokoknya makasih lovv!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu sangat sunyi, hanya suara alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang berbunyi secara teratur.

Baekhyun duduk disana, disamping ranjang Jongin, menatap Jongin yang terbaring dengan damai. Dua jam lagi operasi ginjal Jongin akan dilaksanakan.

_Kau harus kuat bertahan ya? demi aku kau harus bertahan, kau harus bertahan, demi aku Kim Jongin..._

Berkali-kali Baekhyun merapalkan kata-kata itu seperti sebuah doa yang tidak ada putus-putusnya.

Jongin tampak lebih kurus, dan pucat, dan begitu diam, tetapi Baekhyun meyakini masih ada kekuatan hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Jongin, Baekhyun mempercayainya. Baekhyun percaya kepada Jongin, seluruh harapannya masih bertumpu kepada kepercayaannya itu.

Kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi itu adalah 40:60, dan Baekhyun bergantung kepada 40% itu. Dia percaya Jongin adalah lelaki yang kuat, buktinya dia sudah berhasil bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

Suster Zhang masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun.

"Kondisinya stabil Baekhyun, aku yakin dia akan berhasil melalui ini semua."

"Iya suster, Jongin pasti kuat."

Suster Zhang mengecek denyut nadi Jongin lalu menatap Baekhyun seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau berpamitan dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun merona.

"Aku bilang menemani teman yang akan melahirkan," gumamnya pelan, merasa berdosa karena tidak biasa berbohong.

Hari ini hari minggu, Chanyeol kebetulan berencana melewatkan waktunya seharian dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi dengan alasan palsu dan kebohongan yang terbata-bata, Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol melepaskannya.

Meskipun dahi Chanyeol tampak berkerut curiga ketika Baekhyun berpamitan tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak mau kuantar?" kejar Chanyeol tadi pagi ketika Baekhyun menolak tawarannya.

"Karena temanku ini mengenalmu sebagai bosku, nanti dia bisa mengetahui semuanya." jawab Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi, tidak puas.

"Apakah dia salah satu pegawaiku?"

"Bukan!"

Baekhyun langsung menyela keras, karena setelah mengenal Chanyeol lebih dekat, Baekhyun tahu, jika dia menjawab 'iya', maka Chanyeol pasti akan menyuruh salah satu staf personalianya untuk mengecek apakah benar ada karyawannya yang akan melahirkan, dan dia akan mendapati kalau Baekhyun berbohong.

"Dia bukan pegawaimu, tapi dia banyak mengenal teman-teman kantor dan dia tahu tentangmu, jadi kalau dia melihatmu dia bisa bertanya-tanya kepada yang lain…."

"Oke, kalau begitu di Rumah Sakit mana?"

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata, berusaha mencari jawaban.

"Eh...aku tidak tahu di Rumah Sakit mana."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melangkah ke hadapan Baekhyun yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

"Kau bilang akan menemani temanmu itu di Rumah sakit, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu di mana rumah sakitnya?"

"A...aku...", dengan gugup Baekhyun menelan ludah, "Aku akan menunggu di kost yang lama, suaminya akan menjemputku nanti" , disyukurinya jawaban yang terlintas cepat di otaknya, Dia jarang berbohong, dan tidak pandai berbohong, sementara Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang mencurigai tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan di belakangnya.

"Suaminya?"

Jawaban itu sepertinya membuat Chanyeol tidak senang karena ekspresi wajahnya semakin menggelap.

"Kau membiarkan suaminya menjemputmu? kalian hanya berdua di jalan?"

Baekhyun merasa gugup, tapi kemudian dia merasa ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang terasa aneh.

"Park Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun jengkel, "Dia seorang suami, dan isterinya akan melahirkan anaknya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?"

Perkataan itu membuat pipi Chanyeol merona, dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Ah ya...maaf," lalu lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Kau boleh pergi, tapi begitu sampai di rumah sakit itu kau harus menghubungiku"

"Ya," jawaban Baekhyun terlalu cepat sehingga Chanyeol menatapnya makin curiga.

"Kau harus menghubungiku, Oke?"

"Oke", jawab Baekhyun terlalu cepat.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar jengkel.

"Oke, Aku janji." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Dan sebelum jam delapan malam kau harus pulang."

"Baik Chanyeol", Baekhyun berjanji meski tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menepatinya.

Dan sekarang, dengan sengaja Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimanapun kemarahan Chanyeol nanti akan ditanggungnya, sekarang yang paling penting adalah Jongin.

"Sudah waktunya", gumam suster Zhang, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Dua perawat lain masuk ke ruangan dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan untuk Jongin. Lalu mulai mendorong tubuh Jongin keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun mengikuti di belakang, sampai Jongin menghilang di pintu khusus ruang operasi.

Dengan lemah dia menoleh ke suster Zhang,

"Berapa lama suster operasinya?" Suster Zhang memeluk Baekhyun lembut.

"Untuk operasi berat seperti ini, minimal 4 jam Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

4 jam

5 jam

6 jam

...

Napas Baekhyun mulai terasa sesak, berkali kali dia melirik lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada gerakan di sana. Di setiap detik yang terlewatkan dengan begitu lambat, napas Baekhyun terasa makin lama makin sesak.

Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah para dokter mengalami kesulitan? Bagaimana kondisi Jongin disana?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benak Baekhyun, membuatnya makin cemas dan ketakutan.

Suster Zhang sudah berkali-kali menengok keadaan Baekhyun di sela-sela tugas jaganya, membawakan Baekhyun segelas teh dan makanan kecil karena Baekhyun tidak mau makan.

"Makanlah dulu Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan nantinya." gumam suster Zhang sambil memijit lembut pundak Baekhyun.

Dengan lemah Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa suster, aku terlalu cemas untuk makan."

"Kalau begitu minumlah tehmu, kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tadi, setidaknya teh manis bisa memberikanmu sedikit tenaga."

Dengan patuh Baekhyun meneguk teh manisnya, lalu menatap ke pintu lagi dengan cemas.

"Kenapa lama sekali suster operasinya?"

Suster Zhang menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun, tapi Jongin kan kasus khusus, para dokter harus benar-benar berhati-hati menanganinya, mungkin itu yang memerlukan waktu lebih lama."

Pandangan Baekhyun tetap tidak terlepas dari pintu ruang operasi.

Ketegangannya semakin meningkat, ketika lampu di atas pintu ruang operasi menyala, tanpa sadar dia terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan setengah berlari menyongsong dokter.

Dokter itu tersenyum sebelum Baekhyun bertanya, dia mengenal Baekhyun, mengenal kegigihan gadis itu memperjuangkan kehidupan tunangannya. Dan tanpa sadar turut merasakan empati pada pasangan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, Jongin lelaki yang kuat, operasinya berhasil."

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung lunglai penuh rasa syukur hingga sang dokter harus menopangnya.

"Selamat Baekhyun, kau berhasil... Kalian berdua berhasil."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pulanglah dulu Baekhyun, ini sudah hampir jam tiga pagi", suster Zhang yang masih setia menemani mengguncang pundak Baekhyun.

Dia kasihan melihat gadis itu tertidur kelelahan di samping ranjang Jongin, begitu Jongin keluar dari ruang pemulihan dan kembali ke kamar perawatan intensif, Baekhyun tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Jongin, tidak makan, tidak minum. Hanya duduk disana mengenggam tangan Jongin yang tidak terbalut infus, seolah olah akan ada keajaiban dimana Jongin akhirnya sadarkan diri.

_Kasihan sekali kau nak,_ suster Zhang menggumamkan rasa tersentuhnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tanpa terasa tadi dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kau harus pulang Baekhyun, ingat, mungkin Chanyeol kebingungan mencarimu."

_Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun benar-benar lupa, Chanyeol! Astaga, lelaki itu pasti akan mencarinya dan sekarang dia pasti sedang marah besar!_

Dengan gugup Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit gemetar membayangkan kemarahan Chanyeol nantinya.

"Aku meminta supir rumah sakit mengantarmu pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu naik taksi dini hari begini", Suster Zhang berusaha meredakan kegugupan Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengecup tangan Jongin yang masih ada dalam genggamannya, memeluk suster Zhang dan setengah berlari keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu gelap.

Gelap dan sunyi, hingga bunyi klik ketika Baekhyun menutup pintu terdengar begitu keras.

Dengan gugup Baekhyun menelan ludah.

_Kenapa sepi? Kemana Chanyeol?_

Apa Chanyeol mungkin pulang ke rumahnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun belum pulang? Syukurlah kalau begitu kejadiannya.

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi, seperti hitungan mundur penantian sebuah bom yang akan meledak saja.

Dan bom itu memang meledak.

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit pintu depan terbuka, tidak, bukan terbuka, tapi terdorong dengan kasarnya, lampu-lampu menyala.

Chanyeol tampak begitu menakutkan, matanya menyala-nyala, rambutnya acakacakan, bahkan pakaiannya yang biasanya selalu elegan dan rapi tampak kusut masai. Yang pasti, lelaki itu kelihatan begitu murka mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen itu, hanya menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan kasar dia meraih pundak Baekhyun dan mengguncangnya begitu keras sampai Baekhyun merasa pusing,

"Kemana saja _KAU?!_", teriak Chanyeol, lepas kendali.

Baekhyun berusaha menjawab, tetapi kepalanya terasa pusing karena Chanyeol masih mengguncangnya.

"Aku mencarimu ke segala penjuru, _kau tahu?!_", Chanyeol masih berteriak.

"Semua rumah sakit bersalin di kota ini aku datangi satu persatu, tapi tidak ada kamu! Kemana saja _KAU?_"

"Chanyeol, kalau kau terus mengguncangnya seperti itu, dia akan muntah sebentar lagi", sebuah suara tenang terdengar di belakang Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu terpaku, seolah-olah baru menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakangnya.

Sehun berdiri dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat pintu, sepertinya menikmati pemandangan Baekhyun yang didamprat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

_Sialan benar Byun Baekhyun! Sialan benar gadis ini!_ Tidak tahukah dia begitu cemas tadi ketika sampai malam Baekhyun tidak juga pulang? Tak tahukah dia betapa hati Chanyeol dicengkeram ketakutan yang amat sangat ketika mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun dan menemukan bahwa ponselnya mati?

Beribu pikiran buruk tadi berkecamuk di dalam benak Chanyeol, _bagaimana kalau Baekhyun kecelakaan? Atau dia menjadi korban kejahatan?! Bagaimana kalau gadis itu terluka parah dan tidak dapat datang kepadanya untuk meminta pertolongan?_

Dan sekarang, menemukan gadis itu berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, membuat Chanyeol dibanjiri perasaan lega yang amat sangat, lega sekaligus murka, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya kacau balau, murka karena gadis itu telah membuatnya berubah dari Chanyeol yang tenang menjadi Chanyeol yang kacau, murka karena gadis itu telah menumbuhkan sebentuk perasaan yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Pro... Proses melahirkan temanku bermasalah... Dia... Dia eh... Harus... Dioperasi...", Baekhyun masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya, diguncang dengan begitu kerasnya membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

Tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di pundaknya mencengkeramnya kuat.

"Kalau begitu, apa susahnya meneleponku?! _Kenapa kau matikan ponselmu hah?!_",

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya gugup. "Baterai ponselku... Habis..."

"Memangnya tidak ada cara lain buat menghubungiku?! Aku hampir gila memikirkan kau ada dimana! _Apa kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu?_ Kau tahu aku hampir melaporkan kehilanganmu ke kantor polisi! "

"Chanyeol, sudahlah, toh dia sudah pulang dengan selamat", Sehun menyela, berusaha lagi meredakan kemarahan Chanyeol.

Dengan tajam Chanyeol menoleh kepada sahabatnya itu,

"Cukup Sehun, kau boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi."

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu menghadapi pengusiran halus itu, dia menepuk-nepuk kemejanya yang juga kusut, lalu melangkah keluar pintu.

"Kau harus menenangkan otakmu, kalau kau seperti ini, makin lama aku makin tidak mengenalmu", kata-kata Sehun ditujukan kepada Chanyeol, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun, menyalahkan.

"Dan kau, Tuan Putri, lain kali belajarlah sedikit bertanggung jawab!", sambungnya dingin sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ruangan itu menjadi begitu hening sepeninggal Sehun.

Chanyeol diam.

Dan Baekhyun juga diam, menilai emosi Chanyeol, takut salah berbicara atau bertindak yang mungkin bisa menyulut emosi Chanyeol semakin parah.

Setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan kalau kemarahan Chanyeol sudah mulai mereda, matanya sudah tidak menyala lagi seperti api biru, dan napasnya sudah teratur, hanya tatapan tajam dan bibirnya yang menipis itu yang menunjukkan masih ada sisa kemarahan di sana.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Baekhyun pelan, takut-takut.

Sejenak Chanyeol tampak akan mendampratnya lagi, tetapi lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan diri.

"Sudahlah", gumamnya, melangkah melewati Baekhyun memasuki kamar.

Dengan gugup Baekhyun berusaha mengejar langkah Chanyeol yang begitu cepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berpikir kau akan secemas itu", tersengal Baekhyun berusaha menjajari langkah Chanyeol menuju kamar. "Aku... aku terlalu terfokus pada operasi temanku lalu aku..._Chanyeol!_", Baekhyun setengah berseru karena lelaki itu berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikannya.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, menatap Baekhyun, tampak begitu dingin.

"Yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat", jawabnya datar.

"Chanyeol...?"

Baekhyun merasa ragu mendengar nada dingin di dalam suara Chanyeol.

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" geram Chanyeol marah sambil melangkah ke arah ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lelaki itu marah, marah besar padanya._

Baekhyun bisa merasakannya dari suasana pagi itu, ketika mereka bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

Semalaman Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur, dan Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol juga tidak tidur, karena lelaki itu bergerak dengan gelisah sepanjang malam.

Suasana tegang di waktu sarapan pagi itu terasa seperti kawat berduri yang direntangkan, siap putus dan melukainya.

Ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini, lebih baik Chanyeol meledak-ledak marah seperti kemarin, setidaknya semua kemarahannya terlampiaskan, tidak seperti sekarang.

Lelaki itu murka, tetapi menyimpannya sehingga membuat seluruh dirinya tegang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kita berangkat bersama", desis Chanyeol setelah membanting serbet makannya ke meja.

Tangan Baekhyun yang menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Apa?"

"Kita berangkat bersama-sama", ulang Chanyeol datar.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Baekhyun," sela Chanyeol kasar lalu berdiri dengan marah ke pintu, "Ayo cepat!"

Dengan gusar lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobil buat Baekhyun, dan membantingnya ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi, tanpa dapat membantah, tanpa dapat memberikan perlawanan.

Sepanjang jalan, lelaki itu menyetir dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah melampiaskan kemarahannya. Baekhyun hanya duduk berdiam, tidak mau melakukan apapun yang dapat memancing kemarahan Chanyeol.

"Nanti kau pulang denganku! Kau dengar itu? Kau datang ke ruanganku setelah jam kantor, kita pulang bersama!", gumam Chanyeol tanpa mau dibantah ketika menurunkan Baekhyun di lobi kantor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini berlalu dengan amat lambat bagi Baekhyun, perasaannya tidak enak, sampai kapan Chanyeol akan marah padanya? Sampai kapan Chanyeol akan bersikap seperti ini kepadanya?

Dia tahu dia bersalah, tapi dia kan sudah meminta maaf? Lagipula kenapa permasalahan kecil semacam ini begitu dibesar-besarkan oleh Chanyeol?

Pemikiran itu masih berkecamuk di kepalanya ketika keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan pribadi CEO perusahaan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tadi bermaksud pulang sendiri dan mampir ke rumah Sakit menengok Jongin, memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya yang dijanjikan oleh Chanyeol pada waktu perjanjian awal mereka.

Tapi dengan ancaman Chanyeol tadi pagi, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Chanyeol untuk menemuinya di ruangannya sepulang kerja.

Meja sekertaris Chanyeol sudah kosong, dengan pelan Baekhyun melangkah ke pintu besar ruangan Chanyeol, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk."

Sebuah suara mempersilahkannya dari dalam. Baekhyun masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, ketika membalikkan badannya dia terpaku.

Bukan Chanyeol yang ada di sana, tetapi Sehun, lelaki itu sedang duduk santai di sofa, menyesap segelas brendy, menatap Baekhyun dengan penilaian santai yang sedikit kurang ajar.

"Mr. Park menyuruh saya kesini setelah jam pulang kantor.", jelas Baekhyun terbata.

Sehun tersenyum, masih duduk santai di sofa sambil menatap brendynya yang tinggal seperempat gelas.

"Aku tahu, Chanyeol menyuruhku menunggumu di sini, dia sedang menemui tamu penting dari Jerman di ruang pertemuan."

"Oh."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, suasana terasa sangat canggung. Entah karena Baekhyun memang tidak kenal dekat dengan Sehun, atau karena sikap santai palsu yang ditunjukkan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu mungkin saya akan menunggu di luar saja", gumam Baekhyun cepat-cepat, ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sehun itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Baekhyun membuka pegangan pintu.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita simpanan taipan kaya seperti Chanyeol?", Sehun bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak suka mendengar nada melecehkan dalam suara Sehun, dia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Eh, mungkin saya harus menunggu di luar," Baekhyun berhasil membuka pintu sedikit, tapi dengan lengannya Sehun mendorong pintu itu tertutup lagi.

"Aku bertanya padamu Tuan Putri", ulang Sehun sinis.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan anda merendahkan saya," desisnya pelan.

Ucapan itu membuat Sehun tertawa, penuh penghinaan.

"Merendahkan katamu?, bukannya kau yang datang merangkak meminta dijadikan pelacur oleh Chanyeol?", ejeknya kasar, lalu mencekal lengan Baekhyun tak kalah kasar, tak peduli Baekhyun mulai meronta-ronta.

"Kau adalah wanita paling rendah, paling murahan yang pernah kukenal, kau mungkin berhasil merayu Chanyeol dengan tubuhmu", Sehun menyeringai sinis, "Tak kusangka Chanyeol bisa bertekuk lutut pada perempuan sepertimu, tapi kau tentu sudah tahu kan? Chanyeol terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman, jadi citra polos dan kekanak-kanakanmu tentu saja menjadi hal baru yang menyegarkan untuknya."

"Anda salah ! Saya tidak begitu", Baekhyun berusaha menyela, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Sehun, tapi genggaman lelaki itu seperti capit besi, dan dari napasnya yang berbau brendy, sepertinya lelaki itu setengah mabuk.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku pelacur cilik!", Sehun menggeram pelan, "Meski dulu aku terpaksa membuatkan kontrak tiga ratus juta yang konyol itu, jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir Chanyeol untuk membuat kekonyolan lain yang merugikannya!"

"Anda salah paham!", Baekhyun setengah berteriak, semakin meronta dari cengkeraman Sehun yang sangat keras.

"Kau pelacur cilik yang menjual tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta", Sehun mulai merapat ke tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah hargamu sepadan dengan pelayananmu?"

"Tidaaak! Lepaskan saya!", Baekhyun mulai berteriak membabi buta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun yang semakin gelap mata.

Lelaki itu mencengkeramnya kuat, mendorongnya ke tembok dan berusaha menciumnya dengan kasar

Baekhyun meronta membabi buta, berusaha menghindari ciuman itu sekuat tenaga, memalingkan kepalanya seperti orang gila, dia tak mau disentuh Sehun, dia tidak mau!

_Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Tolong aku!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks to :**_

_** , ladywufan , Debby Jongong , B-Lady , nadyadwiandini10 , Chan Banana , exindira , hihuy , kidjosjs , SyiSehun , faul , ioioioty , baekbi , neli amelia , devrina , khamyauchiha23 , septhaca , shinebyun ( terimakasih nickname nya yang kamu kasih lucu wkwk aku selalu ketawa baca review kamu ) , chanbaekshipp , , , kim kovalensi , firdaoktavianti , bellasung21 , Fionny13 , Tania3424**_


	9. Chapter 9

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, merenung.

Ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, terus mengganggu. Sesuatu yang diketahuinya sejak dulu tapi di lupakannya.

Sesuatu tentang Baekhyun, dia merasa dia seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis itu, tapi apa?

Apa itu Luhan ? Bukankah kau merasa sudah pernah mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya? Sebelum gadis itu bekerja di perusahaan ini ? Bukankah gadis itu terasa begitu familiar?

Dengan gelisah Luhan berdiri, melangkah ke depan lemari putih yang terpajang rapi di ruang tamunya...

Sebenarnya dia punya firasat Baekhyun berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, karena terlalu pedih untuk diingatnya.

Kenangan tentang suaminya, Wu Yifan...

Dengan gemetar Luhan membuka laci lemari putih itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak dua tahun lalu.

Hati-hati dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkannya isinya, sebuah map tebal berisi berkas-berkas.

Luhan duduk, menarik napas panjang dan membuka map itu, isinya adalah kliping, potongan berita-berita tentang tragedi dua tahun lalu.

Tragedi kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol yang menewaskan Yifan suaminya.

Saat itu, dalam kesedihannya, Luhan mengumpulkan semua berita yang memuat tentang tragedi itu, menjadikannya satu di dalam satu map besar, memasukkannya ke kotak, dan menyimpannya, menyimpannya bersama segenap kepedihan yang dia rasakan.

Sekarang dia membuka lagi kotak kepedihan itu, hatinya terasa nyeri, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman demi halaman. Potongan artikel itu.

Sampai kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Gambar sosok itu persis sama, meski terlihat muda, rapuh dan remuk redam, itu Baekhyun yang sama, di gambar artikel itu, dia sedang menunduk mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit,

**SELURUH KELUARGA TEWAS MENJADI KORBAN TABRAKAN BERUNTUN**

Begitu judul artikel itu,

Disitu dijelaskan bagaimana Baekhyun kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan ditinggalkan sebatang kara sendirian. Sedangkan tunangannya, seorang pengacara bernama Kim Jongin terbaring koma tak sadarkan diri.

Tunangan? Koma?

Luhan membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, lalu mengamati background rumah sakit pada gambar artikel Baekhyun itu.

Dia tahu rumah sakit ini karena pernah praktek lapangan disana beberapa tahun lalu.

Dengan segera dia menelephone rumah sakit itu, menggunakan berbagai koneksi profesi dokternya untuk memperoleh info dari dokter- dokter yang dikenalnya, Luhan mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, dan pada akhirnya menemukan kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang pasti akan menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan matanyapun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat akan kata-kata Sehun ketika mereka makan siang bersama tadi, mengenai rencana lelaki itu untuk memberi Baekhyun pelajaran...Malam ini...

Oh Tuhan!

Dengan segera, seolah tersadarkan, Luhan segera meraih dompet dan kunci mobilnya,

Dia harus mencegah Sehun melakukan apapun rencananya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Baekhyun!

Sehun sudah salah paham, dan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu, dia pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya!

Luhan harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tamu penting itu akhirnya pulang juga, beres sudah, semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal,

Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa lega?

_Kau tahu kenapa._ Bisik suara hatinya,

_Ah ya, aku tahu kenapa_. Chanyeol mengakuinya.

_Byun Baekhyun._

Cukup satu nama yang mewakili segalanya. Satu nama yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

Dia masih marah pada Baekhyun, marah besar. Tapi bahkan meskipun dia marah, dia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun sedih dengan kemarahannya.

Sungguh ironis.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa , gadis itu, Baekhyun telah menjadi harta yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Tidak pernah dia secemas itu untuk siapapun, seperti yang dia lakukan untuk Baekhyun kemarin malam,

Akuilah Chanyeol, kau menyayangi gadis itu.

Suara hatinya menekannya lagi. Dan Chanyeol tidak membantahnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah membantahnya.

Gadis itu dengan sifat polos, jujur dan kekanak-kanakannya telah menyentuh sisi hatinya yang tidak pernah diijinkan tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Ah ya, Baekhyun pasti sudah menunggunya di ruangannya. Tamu penting yang datang mendadak ini membuatnya terpaksa menghubungi Sehun agar menunggu di ruangannya kalau-kalau Baekhyun datang.

Membayangkan Baekhyun sedang menunggunya membuat Chanyeol tergesa melangkah menaiki lift, menuju lantai pribadinya.

Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangannya.

Pemandangan di depannya adalah pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya sekaligus pemandangan yang paling tidak disukainya.

Sehun sedang berdiri menekan Baekhyun ke tembok, memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya, tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Ketika menyadari pintu terbuka, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Chanyeol yang terpaku di pintu, membeku seperti batu.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol," Sehun tersenyum, mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena berciuman dengan kasar, "Aku menawar gadismu ini dengan harga beberapa juta, dan dia bersedia menemaniku selama beberapa jam, boleh kan?"

Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam cengkeraman Sehun menjadi pucat pasi mendengar fitnah Sehun yang begitu kejam.

Chanyeol tidak akan percaya kata-kata Sehun kan? Chanyeol tidak akan percaya kan?

Tapi ekspresi Chanyeol begitu susah dibaca, lelaki itu seperti membeku.

"Dan kau tahu Chanyeol, kau memang benar- benar tidak rugi", Sehun menyambung, menyeringai menghina kepada Baekhyun, "Ciumannya lumayan WOW"

"Tidak!", Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil bersuara, mencoba membantah kata-kata Sehun , "Tidak! Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol!"

Suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi jeritan ketika dengan secepat kilat tanpa di dugaduga, Chanyeol menerjang Sehun.

Menarik laki-laki itu dengan kasar dari Baekhyun, lalu menyarangkan pukulan keras di rahang Sehun, kemudian di perutnya sampai Sehun terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit,

Tetapi Chanyeol masih belum puas. Dia menyarangkan lagi pukulan telak bertubi-tubi ke semua bagian tubuh Sehun, tanpa memberi Sehun kesempatan melawan,

"Chanyeol! Stop! Kumohon! Kau bisa membunuhnya!", Baekhyun berteriak panik ketika Chanyeol menghajar Sehun seperti kesetanan.

Dan terus menghajarnya, terus tanpa henti tidak peduli Sehun sudah terkulai tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Aura membunuh memancar dari mata Chanyeol, menakutkan.

"Park Chanyeol!", Baekhyun menjerit sekuat tenaga, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat lelaki itu.

Kali ini berhasil, Chanyeol berhenti. Matanya nyalang, napasnya terengah-engah. Sedangkan kondisi Sehun sungguh mengenaskan, lelaki itu berbaring tak berdaya, wajahnya penuh darah, mungkin hidungnya patah. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga."

sebuah suara tercekat yang berasal dari pintu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan, Luhan berdiri di sana, pucat pasi.

Seolah disadarkan, Chanyeol langsung berdiri, menghampiri Baekhyun dengan bara kemarahan yang membuat Baekhyun beringsut menjauh.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan Baekhyun, setengah menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

"Sakit Chanyeol", Baekhyun merintih karena perlakuan kasar Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang diserukan Baekhyun.

Luhan berusaha menghentikan langkah Chanyeol,

"Chanyeol, kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, semua ini..."

"Diam!", teriakan Chanyeol yang menggelegar membuat suara Luhan tertelan kembali," Kau urus saja bajingan disana itu sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah! Dan begitu dia sadar, katakan padanya bahwa dia dipecat!"

Chanyeol menggeram marah sambil menyeret Baekhyun menaiki lift. meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri terpaku, bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol! Semua yang Sehun katakan itu bohong!", Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan ketika mereka sampai di apartemen, dan lelaki itu masih menggelandangnya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Baekhyun dihempaskan dengan sangat kasar ke tempat tidur.

"Dia bohong Chanyeol...", Baekhyun tersengal, putus asa mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Sehun tidak pernah berbohong padaku", jawab Chanyeol datar, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing bajunya.

"Dia bohong...Percayalah", air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada untungnya baginya berbohong padaku."

"Ada!", jerit Baekhyun, "Dia membenciku, dia ingin menyingkirkanku..."

"Wah...Kau pikir kau seberharga itu? Kau tidak lebih dari pelacur kecil dengan tampilan tanpa dosa...Berapa dia membayarmu untuk sebuah ciuman hah?! Sepuluh juta? Dua puluh juta? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan uang keuntungan dari kami berdua ya?"

"Kumohon Chanyeol, kau tahu dia berbohong...Kumohon...Kumohon...Percayalah padaku...", Baekhyun mulai panik ketika Chanyeol melepas kemejanya, "Ke... Kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?"

Dengan takut Baekhyun beringsut di ranjang mencoba sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol.

"Yah...Aku sudah pernah bilang kan?", lelaki itu tersenyum kejam sambil mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang meringkuk ketakutan seperti sekor mangsa yang menghadapi predator kejam.

_"Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur!"_, desis Chanyeol penuh penghinaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakit", Sehun mengernyit ketika Luhan mengusap luka di bibirnya dengan kapas.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya", gumam Luhan tanpa perasaan, malah semakin kasar mengusap luka itu.

Mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit, hidung Sehun patah, dan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sehinga harus ditahan dengan perban. Belum lagi lebam lebam di tubuh dan mukanya. Mata Sehun sudah mulai bengkak membiru. Pukulan pukulan yang diberikan Chanyeol benar-benar brutal.

"Aku kan cuma membantu Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan padanya kalau perempuan yang di peliharanya itu cuma pelacur kecil", Sehun tampak kesusahan bicara, tapi ia masih membela diri.

"Jangan sebut dia pelacur! Kau mungkin lebih kotor darinya!", potong Luhan marah, melemparkan kapas yang di celup alkohol itu ke samping, "Kau sudah bertindak kejam dan gegabah pada Baekhyun...Astaga! Kau pasti akan menyesal begitu mengetahui semuanya!"

"Mengetahui apa?", kali ini Sehun mulai cemas. Luhan tampak begitu marah sekaligus begitu sedih. Bertahun-tahun dia mengenal Luhan, tak pernah wanita itu tampak begitu dikuasai emosi. Kecuali pada saat pemakaman Yifan ...

"Aku mulai ketakutan", gumam Sehun ketika Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa, "Mengetahui apa , Luhan?"

"Kebenaran tentang Baekhyun", jawab Luhan lirih lalu mendesah seolah-olah tak mampu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini dulu."

Luhan mengambil bundelan artikel itu dari kotak putihnya, membukanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Sehun.

Begitu melihat foto yang menyertai artikel itu Sehun terhenyak, dan ketika membaca judul artikel itu yang ditulis dengan huruf besar-besar, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya.

Dan begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan artikel itu, wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Astaga...", akhirnya Sehun mampu berkata-kata, suaranya lemah dan diliputi shock yang mendalam.

"Ah ya, astaga". Gumam Luhan mengejek, "Sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku begitu membela Baekhyun?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, meringis merasakan matanya yang sakit. Hidungnya sakit, bibirnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi yang paling sakit adalah hatinya. Penyesalan itu datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Sehun hanya diam dan menahankan sesak di dadanya.

Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!

"Jadi Baekhyun melakukan ini semua karena itu...", suara Sehun diwarnai kesakitan, lalu dia menatap Luhan penuh harap, berharap kalau artikel ini salah. Sebab jika artikel ini benar, apapun yang dilakukan Sehun tadi benarbenar tak termaafkan, "Apakah kau sudah memastikan kebenaran artikel ini?"

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, tampak puas dengan penyesalan Sehun.

"Aku sudah memastikan ke rumah sakit itu. Tunangannya, Kim Jongin masih terbaring koma disana dan belum pernah sadarkan diri sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kemarin Jongin telah menjalani operasi ginjal - yang aku tahu biayanya amat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta rupiah - dan sukses. Operasinya sukses, tapi lelaki itu masih belum sadar", Luhan memalingkan wajah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Aku bertanya tentang Baekhyun kepada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit itu, dan rupanya kisah Baekhyun dan Jongin seolah menjadi legenda sendiri di sana. Kisah seorang wanita yang menunggu tunangannya terbangun tanpa putus asa selama bertahun-tahun..."

Jadi karena itu. Kebenaran itu menghantam Sehun dengan telak. Jadi karena itu Baekhyun menjual dirinya. Jadi karena itu Baekhyun mempunya hutang begitu besar diperusahaan,

Sehun menatap Luhan nanar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke atikel di depannya, dia mengernyit,

Kim Jongin...

Sebuah kebenaran langsung menghantamnya sekali lagi, sangat keras dan tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku mengenal Kim Jongin", gumam Sehun seolah kesakitan.

Luhan langsung menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun mengangguk, lunglai.

"Dia… dia pengacara handal dan sukses dari sebuah firma hukum terkenal, reputasinya bagus, sangat jujur dan jarang kalah...Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu di pengadilan, menangani kasus yang berbeda, tetapi dia terkenal sebagai pengacara muda berprospek paling cerah di antara kami...aku mendengar dia akan menikah, sampai kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja setelah kecelakaan itu,...ada berita cukup simpang siur setelahnya, katanya dia kecelakaan dan kemudian cacat lalu pindah ke luar negeri, bahkan banyak gossip bilang dia sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu...aku...aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia masih bertahan hidup...Dalam kondisi koma", Sehun meremas rambutnya seperti tentara kalah perang, lalu menatap Luhan, mengernyit,

"Kau bilang kapan operasi Jongin tadi?"

"Kemarin malam", Luhan melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tiga pagi, "Atau bisa dibilang sudah kemarin lusa?"

"Oh Tuhan!", Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh Tuhan!...Apalagi yang bisa dia katakan? Itu sebabnya malam itu Baekhyun menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana. Perempuan itu pasti sedang menunggui operasi tunangannya! Dan apa yang dia katakan malam itu pada Baekhyun? "Kau mungkin harus belajar lebih bertanggung jawab tuan putri!" , kata-kata yang sombong dan penuh tuduhan yang sekarang ia tahu, tak pantas ia ucapkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh dan gegabah yang pernah aku kenal", dengus Luhan, masih marah atas tindakan Sehun tadi. "Jika kau belum babak belur oleh Chanyeol, aku pasti akan menamparmu berkali-kali",

Sehun mengernyit mendengar ancaman Luhan,

"Tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkanku, suatu hari Chanyeol menghubungiku untuk mengurus kontrak jual beli tubuh Baekhyun senilai tiga ratus juta. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kupikirkan selain Baekhyun adalah pelacur?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut kata pelacur lagi Sehun!", potong Luhan tajam.

Sehun bungkam lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Aku memang salah besar, tapi siapa yg tidak berpikir begitu? Chanyeol sangat kaya, dan gadis itu punya reputasi hutang besar diperusahaannya...tentu saja sebagai pengacara aku menilai ada niat jahat dari sisi Baekhyun", Sehun mencoba membela diri lagi karena dilihatnya Luhan masih memelototinya dengan tajam,

"Sebagai seorang pengacara kau seharusnya melakukan penyelidikan", gumam Luhan sinis.

Sehun menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Benar, aku terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bertekad tidak akan ikut campur hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi malam itu, ketika Baekhyun menghilang tanpa kabar, Chanyeol mencarinya seperti orang gila, hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena mencemaskan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berubah karena gadis itu, dia begitu emosional. Tidak lagi berkepala dingin dan tenang", Sehun menarik napas dalam, "Aku takut Baekhyun makin lama akan makin membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Chanyeol, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat mereka terpisah sesegera mungkin."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi sampai Chanyeol menghajarmu dengan begitu brutalnya?"

Wajah Sehun tampak memerah malu.

"Aku menciumnya dengan paksa, melecehkan Baekhyun dan memastikan agar Chanyeol melihat itu semua," gumamnya pelan.

Luhan langsung melotot marah mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

Sehun memalingkan mukanya, tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Dan aku...", kata-kata itu seolah susah payah keluar dari mulut Sehun, "Dan aku...memfitnahnya, aku bilang Baekhyun mau kubayar untuk bercumbu denganku selama beberapa jam...",

"Ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun!", Luhan mengerang tak habis pikir dengan perlakukan Sehun, "Pantas saja Chanyeol menghajarmu habis-habisan, kalau aku ada disana waktu itu, aku pasti akan memberi semangat padanya agar menghajarmu lebih keras",

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku...aku pantas menerimanya...", lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Tapi Luhan...Setelah aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini, dan melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol ketika menyeret Baekhyun pulang tadi, entah kenapa aku...cemas. "

Wajah Luhan mendadak pucat pasi,

"Astaga! aku hampir saja lupa, Chanyeol selalu mempercayai kata-katamu! bagaimana kalau Chanyeol menyangka bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menjual dirinya kepadamu? Kalau melihat betapa posesifnya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya Chanyeol! kita harus menjelaskan semua kepada Chanyeol sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan dia sesali," Luhan langsung meraih gagang telephone dan memencet nomor Chanyeol.

Lama ia mencoba tanpa hasil, ahkirnya menarik napas panjang dan menyerah.

"Semua nomornya tidak aktif, kita juga tak bisa menyerbu ke apartemennya begitu saja karena ini sudah dini hari", Dengan pasrah Luhan meletakkan gagang telephone, "Kita harus menunggu sampai besok pagi, dan jika...dan jika ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat...", Luhan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sehun yang balas menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membuatmu membayar semua kekacauan yang telah kau buat Oh Sehun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks to :**_

_**B-Lady , nadyadwiandini10 , Debby Jongong , dv , exindira , dandelionleon , firdaoktavianti, bellasung21 , khamyauchiha23 , kim kovalensi , Fionny13 , cookiemons , LeeEunin , Chan Banana , shinebyun , , SilverWhite98 , neli amelia**_

_**PS : Aku mau tanya dong kalau ff ini selesai aku remake aku ada rencana mau meremake lagi, enaknya meremake apa ya? Tolong kasih saran ke aku, lewat PM atau lewat review. Tapi aku sempet kepikiran mau ngeremake Sleep With The Devil Chanbaek vers. Enaknya gimana? Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Seorang pelacur harus diperlakukan seperti pelacur."_

Kata-kata Chanyeol yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan ketenangan menakutkan itu seolah-olah bergaung di ruangan yang hening itu.

Lelaki itu sudah melepaskan kemejanya, dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di ujung ranjang. Matanya begitu dingin, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, terlalu tenang, hingga membuat Baekhyun gemetar cemas.

"Kau...Harus...Mendengarkan." Baekhyun masih mencoba, meskipun melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol, ia tahu ia tidak akan berhasil.

Chanyeol terlalu marah, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kemurkaannya.

"Lepaskan kemejamu Byun Baekhyun." gumam Chanyeol datar.

"Chanyeol..." wajah Baekhyun langsung pucat pasi mendengar perintah yang diucapkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Lepaskan."

Nada suara Chanyeol begitu menakutkan. Mungkin Baekhyun akan lebih berani menghadapi jika Chanyeol berteriak-teriak marah dan membentaknya. Tetapi lelaki ini begitu tenang hingga menakutkan.

Dengan gemetar Baekhyun melepas kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memohon, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh.

Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja Baekhyun terlepas, dia berdiri sambil menggenggam kemejanya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berlutut di ranjang itu, memohon belas kasihan kepada lelaki yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan tampak kejam.

"Aku bilang lepaskan kemejamu, Byun Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol tetap lembut dan terkendali, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun makin gemetar mendengarnya, dengan sudah payah dia melepaskan kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur, menatap Chanyeol tanpa daya.

"Sekarang roknya." sambung Chanyeol setelah mengamati tubuh Baekhyun tanpa malu-malu, membuat seluruh wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun merah padam.

"Tidak...!" Baekhyun berusaha membantah, dia tidak mau dilecehkan seperti ini, dipaksa membuka baju dihadapan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang roknya!" suara Chanyeol sedikit naik, tetapi tetap tenang. Matanya menatap tajam tak terbantahkan, hingga mau tak mau Baekhyun bergerak melepaskan roknya, air mata mulai mengalir di mata Baekhyun.

Hening cukup lama, Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam. Dan Baekhyun berlutut di ranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Lepas pakaian dalammu."

"Tidak!" dengan was-was Baekhyun berseru, tanpa sadar tubuhnya beringsut ke ujung ranjang, ketakutan.

Sikapnya itu malah menyalakan api kemarahan di wajah Chanyeol, lelaki itu sudah tidak setenang tadi.

"Kenapa tidak Baekhyun? _Pelacur cilikku?_ sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku melihatmu telanjang, dan kau melakukan semuanya dengan sukarela kan? Demi uang tiga ratus juta...", Suara Chanyeol terdengar jijik, dia melangkah maju mendekati ranjang dan secara otomatis Baekhyun langsung beringsut mundur menjauh.

"Aku membeli tubuhmu seharga tiga ratus juta, seharusnya tubuhmu itu bisa kupergunakan semauku, tetapi aku terlalu baik padamu, memberimu kemewahan, tidak menyentuhmu di saat kau sakit, merawatmu...itu semua terlalu baik untukmu," Mata Chanyeol tampak menyala, "Dan kau dasar pelacur cilik tak bermoral! bukannya mensyukuri kebaikan hatiku, kau malah merayu sahabatku...!"

"Kau salah paham Chanyeol." Baekhyun mulai menangis terisak.

Tetapi Chanyeol tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah paham dengan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Chanyeol meraih kedua lengan Baekhyun, sebelum Baekhyun sempat menghindar dan menempelkan tubuh Baekhyun ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"_Kalian berciuman!_ kau membiarkan dia menciummu! menjijikkan sekali dimataku."

Napas Chanyeol mulai terengah-engah, lalu mendorong Baekhyun ke bantal membuatnya terbanting kasar disana.

Baekhyun berusaha menghindar, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan badan Chanyeol yang keras dan berat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol yang kuat dan tanpa ampun.

Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu kuat, terlalu marah, bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasarannya melukai tubuh Baekhyun yang rapuh.

Lelaki itu seperti kerasukan setan. Matanya menyala penuh kebencian ketika dia menatap Baekhyun. Dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat, Baekhyun berusaha memberontak dan turun dari ranjang, tetapi Chanyeol menangkapnya, membantingnya di ranjang lagi dengan kasar, lalu menindihnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit merasakan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol yang kasar di tangannya.

"Sakit Chanyeol...kumohon..."

"Diam!" seru Chanyeol marah, dan ketika Baekhyun meronta ketakutan, hal itu makin mendorong kemarahan Chanyeol, lelaki itu merobek baju Baekhyun dan mencoba membuka pahanya.

Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan, dia tidak siap dan Chanyeol pasti akan melukainya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ketika merasakan Baekhyun tidak basah dan tidak siap, lelaki itu tetap menyatukan dirinya.

Bagi Baekhyun itu adalah kesakitan yang luar biasa, sakit di tubuhnya dan sakit di hatinya, diperlakukan seperti pelacur rendahan yang tak ada harganya.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersobek-sobek oleh gesekan tubuh Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun menahan diri, digigitnya bibirnya hingga hamper berdarah, di tahankannya air matanya meskipun matanya terasa begitu perih. Dan di tekannya hatinya dalam dalam yang mulai hancur menjadi serpihan berkeping-keping.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol, matanya nanar, penuh airmata. Napasnya sesak karena isakan yang ditahannya.

Setelah semua usai, Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya dan berbaring hening di sebelahnya, sampai napas yang terengah berubah menjadi tenang dan hening. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak tidur, lelaki itu masih berbaring nyalang di sebelahnya, terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tetapi Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badan dan berpura-pura tertidur.

Dirasakannya Chanyeol bolak-balik menghadap ke arahnya, seperti ingin mengajaknya bicara tetapi kemudian ragu dan mengehentikan dirinya di detik terakhir.

Saat-saat hening itu terasa menyiksa. Tubuh Baekhyun tegang meskipun dia berakting sudah tidur dengan baik, dijaganya agar nafasnya teratur, dijaganya agar tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Lama-lama dia merasakan tubuh Chanyeol berangsur-angsur santai dan lelaki itu tertidur. Baekhyun menanti menit demi menit, menyakinkan diri kalau Chanyeol sudah terlelap, dan setelah cukup yakin, pelan-pelan dia bergerak.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Itu tadi benar-benar perkosaan, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot bersikap lembut. Bibir Baekhyun memar akibat ciuman yang terlalu kasar, lengannya sedikit lebam karena genggaman yang terlalu keras, dan masih ada kesakitan-kesakitan lainnya. Di seluruh tubuhnya, _di dalam tubuhnya_.

_Tetapi yang paling sakit adalah hatiku._

Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dari pipi Baekhyun, tapi dia menahan isakan dengan menggigir bibirnya yang sakit. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, dan pakaiann dalamnya yang setengah dirobek oleh Chanyeol saat lelaki itu melepaskannya dengan marah tadi.

Pelan-pelan, agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan di ranjang tempat Chanyeol berbaring miring dan tertidur pulas, Baekhyun bangkir berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya satu persatu. Langkahnya goyah, dan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi Baekhyun menguatkan diri.

Dipakainya pakaiannya pelan-pelan sambil menatap ranjang dengan was-was, bersiap-siap jika ada satu gerakan sesedikit apapun dari Chanyeol.

Tetapi lelaki itu tidur dengan tenang sampai Baekhyun selesai berpakaian. Baekhyun lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan melangkah keluar, tetapi di pintu dia ragu-ragu, menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol pasti akan maklum jika dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah perkosaan brutal dan kejam itu, Chanyeol pasti maklum jika Baekhyun menjauh darinya. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun mengernyit, teringat kemarahan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menghilang tanpa pamit untuk menunggui Jongin di rumah sakit hari minggu lalu.

_Kalau aku pergi tanpa pamit, apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol? Apalagi dengan perjanjian tiga ratus juta itu..._

Ketakutan mewarnai perasaan Baekhyun, menahan langkahnya.

Lalu Baekhyun mengeluarkan kertas dan menulis.

_**Maaf Chanyeol, aku harus pergi sementara. Butuh waktu sendirian.**_

_**Tapi kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan melarikan diri dari hutang-hutangku.**_

_**Aku tidak serendah itu kau tahu.**_

_**Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi**_

_**Byun Baekhyun.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Chanyeol duduk di kantornya dengan muram. Hari masih pagi, para karyawan belum datang ke kantor, tapi Chanyeol sudah ada di situ. Dia tak tahan berada di kamar apartement itu sendirian.

_Tanpa Baekhyun._

Dia terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, karena terbiasa mencari Baekhyun untuk dipeluk, tetapi yang ditemukannya hanya bantal kosong. Dengan marah Chanyeol langsung bangun dan murka.

_Berani-beraninya pelacur itu meninggalkannya?_

Tetapi kemudian, kertas yang diletakkan di bantal Baekhyun itu agak meredakan kemarahannya. Sebuah pesan singkat sederhana yang ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat rapi.

Baekhyun bilang _"Sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi"_ jadi Chanyeol menahan diri dari kemarahannya dan memutuskan bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kantor saat itu juga.

Sekarang dia duduk sendirian di ruangannya, memikirkan perbuatannya semalam dan mulai merasa cemas. Ia terlalu kasar. Ia tahu itu. Ia terlalu kuat dan Baekhyun terlalu rapuh untuk menahan kemarahannya.

Tapi tidak tahukan Baekhyun kalau pemandangan Baekhyun yang sedang dipeluk dan dicium oleh Sehun itu benar-benar membuatnya marah? Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh memeluk Baekhyun ! Seharusnya hanya dia yang boleh mencium Baekhyun!

Saat itulah pintu diketuk dengan pelan. Chanyeol terdiam penuh antisipasi, dia sudah menunggu. Siapa lagi yang datang sepagi ini kalau bukan Baekhyun?

"Masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, dan Baekhyun muncul disana. Hati Chanyeol langsung bagaikan dihantam oleh palu ketika melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu masih memakai pakaiannya yang semalam meskipun kelihatan segar setelah mandi. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan pucat dan rapuh. Dan bibirnya sedikit lebam akibat ciuman-ciuman kasarnya kemarin.

_Kenapa kau pucat sekali sayang?_

Chanyeol berdehem, menahan perasaannya.

Detik itu juga Chanyeol memutuskan dia akan memaafkan Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun karena merayu Sehun, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya kan? Tidak ada tertulis dalam perjanjian mereka bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, disitu hanya tertulis bahwa Chanyeol berhak memiliki Baekhyun sesuka hatinya.

Oleh karena itu dia akan segera memastikan adanya klausul tambahan dalam perjanjian itu, bahwa Baekhyun tidak boleh disentuh lelaki lain, bahwa tubuh Baekhyun adalah hak eksklusifnya miliknya.

Untuk sekarang, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun akan memohon maaf padanya, dan itu bukan masalah, Chanyeol siap memaafkan Baekhyun atas pengkhianatannya semalam. Dia siap menerima Baekhyun lagi. Dia belum mau melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Duduk." perintahnya, berusaha sedatar mungkin.

Dengan patuh Baekhyun duduk, tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya meremas tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa hingga harus menunggu sampai di kantor?"

_Dimana kau tidur semalam? apakah kau baik-baik saja ? apakah aku menyakitimu?_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang bermunculan di benak Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu menahankannya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya tampak penuh tekad ketika menatap Chanyeol. Takut, tapi penuh tekad.

"Aku...ingin melunasi semua hutangku dan mengakhiri perjanjian kontrak kita."

Chanyeol tertegun.

Rasanya seperti seluruh aliran darahnya dihentikan seketika. Ini adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Chanyeol begitu terkejut hingga membatu seperti patung.

Tetapi ketika keterkejutannya usai. Kemarahan langsung merayapinya. Seperti api yang membakar pelan-pelan, makin lama makin berbahaya.

"Apa?" desis Chanyeol di antara giginya, tangannya terkepal.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah kertas di meja Chanyeol.

"Ini cek sebesar tiga ratur empat puluh juta, untuk melunasi hutangku sebesar tiga ratus juta, dan hutang ke perusahaan sebesar empat puluh juta, dan ini..."

Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja, "Surat pengunduran diriku dari perusahaan ini."

Hening cukup lama. Chanyeol hanya duduk di situ, mengamati Baekhyun dengan mata yang menyala-nyala.

Kemudian lelaki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dingin.

"_Lunas sepenuhnya?_ Jadi malam-malam selama kau melayaniku itu kau anggap service gratis untukku?"

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi mendengar hinaan tersirat itu.

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari perjanjian itu..."

Chanyeol mendesis gusar, lalu mengambil cek itu dan mengamatinya, alisnya terangkat, kemarahan tampak semakin membakarnya.

"Kau bisa memperoleh uang sebanyak ini dalam semalam, apakah kau menemukan korban lain yang bisa memberimu uang untuk melepaskan diri dariku?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan kesimpulan negatif yang di ambil Chanyeol,

"Jangan menuduhku serendah itu! Aku...aku bukan pelacur seperti yang kau kira!"

"Kau pernah dengan sukarela menjadi pelacurku demi uang tiga ratus juta! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berpikir kau bersedia melacurkan diri pada orang lain demi melepaskan diri dariku hah?!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan begitu kerasnya, hingga Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu tanpa di duganya. Chanyeol mengambil surat pengunduran dirinya di meja. Dan merobek-robeknya bersama dengan cek yang diberikannya.

Baekhyun hanya ternganga, kaget dengan tindakan tak terduga Chanyeol itu. Sementara lelaki itu berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam sambil merobek-robek surat dan cek itu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekati Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung berdiri menjauh, waspada.

"Kenapa kau merobek cek dan surat itu?" tanya Baekhyun gugup, takut akan suasana hati Chanyeol yang begitu muram.

Chanyeol makin mendekat. Lalu berhenti dan tersenyum sinis ketika melihat Baekhyun mundur lagi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu mudah Baekhyun, kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau bodohi? Aku akan membuatmu menerima balasan setimpal sebelum akhirnya melepaskanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bergerak cepat meraih Baekhyun sebelum dia bisa menghindar. Baekhyun mencoba meronta, tapi ia sadar dari pengalamannya bahwa percuma saja dia melawan kekuatan dan kemarahan Chanyeol, jadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah pucat pasi ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku Baekhyun...Pria yang membayari hutangmu itu...Apakah dia sudah menidurimu?" mata Chanyeol menggelap penuh kemurkaan, "Apakah dia sudah menyentuhmu?" napas Chanyeol mulai memburu, "Apakah ciumannya sebaik ciumanku? Atau dia hanya pria bodoh yang tertipu oleh kepolosan palsumu yang..."

"_Lepaskan aku!_" entah darimana Baekhyun seperti mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mendorong Chanyeol dan melangkah menjauh. "Aku sudah membayar hutangku. Aku sudah tidak terikat denganmu! Kau tidak berhak melecehkanku lagi!"

"Melecehkan katamu? Kau bilang itu pelecehan? Kau menyambutku dengan hangat setiap aku mendatangimu dan kau bilang itu pelecehan?"

_PLAK!_

Tangan Baekhyun tanpa disadari melayang sendiri menampar pipi Chanyeol sekeras mungkin, kata-kata Chanyeol yang luar biasa menghina itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Chanyeol berdiri disana mengusap pipinya lalu tersenyum jahat.

"Kenapa menamparku? Apakah kau merasa malu karena kekotoran moralmu terungkap disini?" gumamnya sinis.

Dengan bergegas Baekhyun melangkah ke pintu, sedikit lega karena Chanyeol tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lagi cek yang baru, berikut surat pengunduran diriku...Bagiku semua sudah lunas di antara kita" gumamnya lirih.

"Bagiku belum," desis Chanyeol tenang, "Kau boleh kabur kemanapun Baekhyun, dan aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu. Dan ketika itu terjadi aku tidak akan main-main lagi, aku bahkan akan merantaimu di kamar jika perlu. Dan tak usah repot-repot mengirimkan cek ataupun surat apapun, aku akan merobek-robeknya lagi."

Tangan Baekhyun yang memegang gagang pintu gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku...?" Rintihnya putus asa, matanya berkacakaca.

Sejenak Chanyeol terpaku. Baekhyun tampak begitu hancur, begitu luluh, hingga seketika itu juga Chanyeol ingin memeluk Baekhyun dan menghiburnya, meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarnya. Tapi akal sehatnya segera mengambil alih. Itu akting, teriaknya pada diri sendiri, jangan tertipu, gadis ini pandai memanipulasi orang dengan berpura-pura rapuh. Kau sendiri sudah merasakannya bukan?

"A...Aku tetap akan pergi..." Baekhyun bergumam ketika Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri, "Kau boleh memaksaku semaumu, tapi aku akan melawanmu sekuat tenaga."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka handel pintu. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Diserapnya sosok itu baik-baik, sosok dingin yang berdiri kaku, menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kebencian. Disimpannya sosok itu baik baik, dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa teriris. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, dan dengan segera Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setengah berlari dia memasuki lift tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung sekertaris Chanyeol.

Di lobby, suster Zhang yang menunggu dengan gelisah dari tadi langsung berdiri begitu melihat Baekhyun muncul di lift.

"Bagaimana...?"

Pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena Baekhyun langsung mengajaknya keluar dari lobby menuju parkiran, menaiki mobil jemputan rumah sakit yang diminta suster Zhang mengantar mereka ke sini tadi.

Di mobil air mata Baekhyun tak terbendung lagi dan suster Zhang langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh...Semuanya tak berjalan baik ya?"

"Dia...Dia tidak mau menerima uang itu..." Baekhyun tersedak oleh tangisan yang dalam, "Dia...Dia menuduhku menjual diriku kepada lelaki lain demi mendapatkan uang itu..." tangis Baekhyun meledak lagi dengan kuatnya.

Dan suster Zhang langsung memeluknya. Matanya sendiri berkaca-kaca melihat penderitaan Baekhyun.

"Apakah...kau mencintainya, Baekhyun?" tanya suster Zhang hati-hati.

Baekhyun langsung tersentak, menatap Suster Zhang dengan pandangan nanar.

"Apa...? Itu...Itu tidak mungkin..."

"Baekhyun, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kebersamaan kalian selama ini mungkin saja menumbuhkan sesuatu yang dalam di antara kalian..." suster Zhang menatap Baekhyun lembut, "Dan kau...Tidak mungkin menangis semenderita ini jika kau tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada Chanyeol, sayang."

Baekhyun hanya termangu. Air matanya masih mengalir, hatinya sakit sekali. Dan memang benar, penghinaan dan perlakuan kasar Chanyeol telah menyakitinya lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun. Dia tidak mau, dan tidak bisa. Ada Jongin di sisinya bukan?

Suster Zhang mendesah melihat kediaman Baekhyun.

"Yah, setidaknya, suatu saat ketika Chanyeol menyadari kesalahannya, dia akan menyesal dan kuharap aku ada di sana ketika dia memohon maaf padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suster Zhang benar, Chanyeol memang menyesal. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya selang satu jam dari kepergian Baekhyun.

"Aku menerima kalian di sini hanya demi Luhan," gumam Chanyeol dingin, suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat itu.

Ketika sekertarisnya menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa Luhan dan Sehun ada di ruangan depan, ingin bertemu dengannya, Chanyeol hampir saja mengamuk seketika itu juga. Dia sudah menegaskan pada sekertarisnya bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Luhan memaksa, dan seperti biasanya, paksaannya berhasil.

"Kami harus memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting." gumam Luhan penuh tekad, tidak peduli akan tatapan membunuh yang berkali-kali dihujamkan Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang hanya duduk diam tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol," Luhan mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang terus menerus mempelototi Sehun. "Ada suatu fakta penting tentang Baekhyun yang harus kau ketahui."

Chanyeol langsung tertarik. Fakta apa lagi? Sebuah kebohongan lagi yang belum diceritakan kepadanya? Sebuah kepalsuan lagi yang akan menyulut kemarahannya?

Dia diam dan menunggu, bersiap-siap untuk meledak lagi, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan mulai nyeri.

"Chanyeol..." Luhan mengernyit cemas ketika melihat Chanyeol tampak kesakitan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat selesaikan yang ingin kau katakan, dan bawa dia pergi dari ruangan ini!" Chanyeol bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menyebut nama Sehun.

Luhan menarik napas panjang.

"Kau...Kita...Mengambil kesimpulan yang salah tentang Baekhyun." dengan cepat Luhan membentangkan artikel itu di meja Chanyeol, "Baca ini."

Chanyeol melirik artikel itu, semuala tidak tertarik, tetapi kemudian mengenali gambar di artikel itu sebagai Baekhyun, lebih muda beberapa tahun, tapi dia tak mungkin salah.

"Apa yang_...Oh Tuhan!_" baru separuh artikel yang dibacanya, tetapi dia pucat pasi. Dengan gemetar dia membaca artikel itu. Membacanya berulang-ulang kemudian, mencoba mencari kesalahan. Tapi kebenaran yang tertulis di sana tak terbantahkan lagi.

"Benar Chanyeol, keluarga Baekhyun, kedua orangtuanya terenggut pada kecelakaan yang sama di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan Yifan", mata Luhan berkaca-kaca ketika kenangan itu kembali.

"Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya, Ini sebabnya Baekhyun selama ini sebatang kara dan sendirian?

_"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal dunia, saya hidup sendirian"_ itu jawaban Baekhyun waktu gadis itu terpaksa menumpang mobilnya di pagi yang hujan.

Lalu uang tiga ratus juta dan hutang puluhan jutanya di perusahaan itu... Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Tunangannya, Kim Jongin, masih terbaring koma sejak kecelakaan itu. Baekhyun berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hutang-hutangnya di rumah sakit mungkin untuk membiayai biaya perawatan Jongin, dan hutangnya kepadamu tiga ratus juta mungkin karena gadis itu putus asa," Luhan memandang Chanyeol, dan tiba-tiba merasa kasihan, Chanyeol tampak hancur berkeping-keping, "Aku menelepon rumah sakit tempat Jongin dirawat Chanyeol, Jongin saat itu harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan ginjal karena salah satu ginjalnya rusak akibat obat-obatan yang terus menerus...biaya operasi itu sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta rupiah...Mungkin itu alasan Baekhyun menjual dirinya padamu, gadis itu putus asa."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, mengingat hari berhujan dimana Baekhyun membuat penawaran gila itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dulu tak menyadarinya? Waktu itu Baekhyun memang terlihat panik dan putus asa.

"Sehun bercerita bahwa Baekhyun hilang seharian di hari minggu dan kalian mencarinya kemana-mana," Luhan mengedikkan bahunya pada Sehun yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Itu hari di mana operasi Jongin dilaksanakan."

Sebuah hantaman lagi yang menerjang Chanyeol. Dia mengernyit, rasanya berat sekali ketika dia sudah berpegang teguh pada suatu keyakinan bergitu lama tapi kemudian dihancurkan begitu saja.

Baekhyun gadis baik-baik. Dia bukan gadis bermoral rendah seperti dugaannya selama ini. Pantas saja waktu itu dia masih perawan. Keperawanan yang seharusnya untuk tunangan yang dicintainya dikorbankannya. Chanyeol langsung disengat rasa cemburu yang tajam. Baekhyun pasti begitu mencintai tunangannya kalau sampai berjuang mati-matian seperti itu.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka Chanyeol," Luhan menoleh secara terang-terangan kepada Sehun, "Biarkan Sehun yang menjelaskan sisanya kepadamu."

Chanyeol menoleh kepada Sehun dengan muram, masih terbayang adegan ciuman waktu itu di matanya. Dan kemarahannya langsung membara, kalau begitu kenapa Baekhyun ada di pelukan Sehun dan Sehun bilang Baekhyun rela menjual diri padanya?

"Waktu itu semua sudah kurencanakan, Chanyeol," gumam Sehun pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, lalu mengernyit ketika menerima tatapan menusuk itu lagi, "Aku... Waktu aku mendampingimu mencari Baekhyun yang menghilang waktu itu, aku melihat betapa emosionalnya dirimu, itu menggangguku karena kau berubah, tidak seperti biasanya, aku berpikir Baekhyun telah menimbulkan pengaruh buruk padamu...Jadi aku mengambil keputusan...aku merekayasa semuanya...Ciuman itu adalah paksaan dariku...Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sukarela, dia menolakku sekuat tenaga. Dia memanggil namamu..."

Chanyeol langsung merangsek maju dengan marah, tanpa diduga. Langsung meraih kerah kemeja Sehun. Tak peduli tubuh Sehun yang memar dan lebam akan kesakitan menerima sentuhan seringan apapun.

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun! Brengsek kau! Aku mempercayaimu!" Chanyeol menggeram di antara ke dua giginya, "Kau tahu malam itu aku memperlakukannya sebagi pelacur rendahan?! _Aku memperkosanya!"_

"Chanyeol, tenanglah dulu", gumam Luhan hati-hati, berusaha membuat Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Sehun, "Kau menyakiti Sehun, tidakkah kau sadar kau sudah cukup menyakitinya kemarin? Lepaskan dia Chanyeol", bujuknya lembut.

Chanyeol bergeming, sejenak seolah-olah akan menghajar Sehun, tapi kemudian dia melepaskan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Harusnya kubunuh saja kau sekalian!", desisnya geram sambil mengacak rambutnya,

Lalu sebuah pertanyaan merasuk di benaknya.

"Kenapa harus Baekhyun yang menanggung seluruh biaya perawatan Jongin? Kenapa bukan keluarga Jongin?"

"Jongin tidak punya keluarga." Sehun yang menyahut setelah berhasil meredakan napasnya yang terengah karena perlakuan kasar Chanyeol tadi, "Dia pengacara juga, kebetulan aku mengenalnya", suaranya tertelan melihat tatapan bermusuhan Chanyeol, tapi dia bertekad melanjutkan, " Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi Jongin cukup terkenal di kalangan profesi kami karena reputasi baiknya, aku... Eh... Melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi dan mendapati bahwa Jongin dibesarkan di panti asuhan, dia sebatang kara...karena itulah kabar setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya menjadi simpang siur, dia menghilang begitu saja dan gosip yang beredar mengatakan Jongin sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jongin masih hidup dan ada dalam kondisi koma", Sehun menatap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, "Aku menyesal dan aku meminta maaf Chanyeol. Aku memang bodoh dan gegabah, aku juga menyesal setengah mati"

Chanyeol tercenung. Lama tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sejenak ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Chanyeol, mungkin lebih baik kita melepaskan Baekhyun, sudah cukup berat beban yang dia tanggung," gumam Luhan pelan memecah keheningan. Lalu dia berubah ragu-ragu dan berhati-hati dengan reaksi Chanyeol, "Mengenai hutang-hutang Baekhyun baik kepadamu dan kepada perusahaan, aku bersedia menggantinya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Luhan mengernyit mendengar gumaman pelan Chanyeol itu.

"_Tidak akan kulepaskan_. Aku tidak peduli dengan uang itu. Baekhyun tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Park Chanyeol!", Luhan mengernyit jengkel. "Hentikan! Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak penderitaan yang ditanggung Baekhyun selama ini! tidak bisakah kita biarkan dia tenang bersama tunangannya? Lagipula kau bisa mencari wanita lain untuk memuaskanmu bukan? Kau bisa mendapatkan pengganti Baekhyun dalam beberapa menit!"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, tampak begitu menderita,

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Luhan." erangnya parau.

Mata Luhan melebar melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, tidak pernah sebelumnya Luhan melihat Chanyeol begitu penuh emosi. Apakah ini berarti Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun?

"Dia punya tunangan Chanyeol, jangan lupa, semua yang dilakukannya adalah demi menyelamatkan Jongin."

Kebenaran itu menyakiti hati Chanyeol, sengatan cemburu itu kembali melukainya. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya memilihku," mata Chanyeol penuh tekad,

"Dimana alamat rumah sakitnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks to :**_

_**devrina , B-Lady , septhaca , exindira , LDK , Chan Banana , khamyauchiha23 , Debby Jongong , parkbaekyoda , bellasung21 , SaraswatiNinuk , JJ**_

_**PS : HOREEE AKU LAGI BAIK NGEPOST 2 CHAPTER SEHARI WKWKKW. Btw berhubung udah ada yang bakal ngeremake Sleep with the devil akhirnya aku gak jadi meremake kwkwkw dan malah ngeremake Embrace the chord , udah aku post sih tapi kalau peminatnya sedikit aku hapus deh hehe, karna aku masih bingung enaknya meremake novel apa , kasih saran dong? Tapi yang kira-kira peminatnya banyak hmmm butuh banget saran wkwk. Oh ya kenapa review nya makin hari makin sedikit ya:( semangat jadi berkurang nih:((. Chapter 11 aku post kalau reviewnya pesat.**_

_**Oke thanks mwah!**_


	11. Chapter 11

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana ruangan tempat perawatan Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol berdiri di depan resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu mendongak dan ternganga. Terpesona melihat penampilan dan ketampanan Chanyeol.

"Ruangan perawatan Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol mengulang jengkel karena resepsionis itu hanya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh...Untuk Kim Jongin...Anda...Anda mungkin harus menemui Suster Zhang Yixing dulu, beliau suster kepala penanggung jawabnya."

"Dimana?" gumam Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Lantai tiga, ruangan perawat nomor dua."

Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih ternganga itu.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat dan Chanyeol mengetukknya.

"Masuk" sebuah suara yang tegas terdengar dari dalam.

Chanyeol masuk dan langsung berhadapan dengan suster Zhang.

Suster Zhang langsung menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Penggambaran Baekhyun sangat akurat. Lelaki ini memang benar-benar luar biasa tampan dengan keangkuhan yang sudah seperti satu paket dengan auranya.

"Apakah anda akhirnya berhasil menemukan kebenaran?" gumam suster Zhang langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar sapaan pertama suster Zhang yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. Tapi dia lalu teringat telelepon di tengah malam yang tanpa sengaja dia angkat. Penelepon itu mengatakan dirinya adalah suster Zhang...

"Ya," Chanyeol mengakuinya pelan, "Anda sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Semuanya, _dan pertama_, sebelum anda menghina Baekhyun lagi. Saya akan jelaskan kepada anda, semalam Baekhyun datang kepada saya, dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Mental dan fisik yang rapuh, dan dia bilang ingin melepaskan diri dari anda, menurut saya itu wajar mengingat perlakuan anda padanya," Suster Zhang menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mencela yang terang-terangan hingga wajah Chanyeol merona, "Uang yang dia pakai untuk melunasi anda, itu adalah uang pinjaman dari saya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit lain, bukan uang hasil menjual dirinya kepada lelaki lain seperti apa yang anda tuduhkan kepadanya tadi pagi."

Sebuah kebenaran lagi. Lebih keras daripada tamparan di pipi, lidah Chanyeol terasa kelu.

"Saya ingin bertemu Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol akhirnya.

Suster Zhang mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Ketika hubungan hutang piutang itu lunas. Tidak ada lagi perlunya kalian bertemu, lagi pula saya tidak yakin Baekhyun bersedia menemui anda."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang! Saya tidak peduli dengan uang!" Chanyeol hampir berteriak, lalu berdehem berusaha meredekan emosinya, "Saya harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun, meminta maaf, saya tahu selama ini saya salah..."

"Anda bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf anda melalui saya" sela Suster Zhang tegas.

Chanyeol mengernyit,

"Saya mohon...Saya harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun, saya butuh bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

Suster Zhang mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan, terlalu kaya sehingga wajar dia tampak begitu arogan. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol tampak begitu menderita, dan dia rela memohon agar bisa bertemu Baekhyun. Suster Zhang menarik napas, ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya.

_Lelaki ini sedang jatuh cinta._

Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak permintaan Chanyeol? Kalau saja Chanyeol hanya lelaki sombong yang menginginkan bayaran setimpal atas apa yang diberikannya kepada Baekhyun, suster Zhang akan mengusirnya tanpa ragu. Tapi Chanyeol yang ada di depannya ini tampak begitu kesakitan menanggung rasa bersalah, tampak remuk redam di dera perasaannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sama menderitanya dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Suster Zhang tega mengusirnya?

"Tapi tolong jangan menyakiti Baekhyun lagi jika kalian bertemu nanti, jangan memaksanya..." mata Suster Zhang melembut membayangkan Baekhyun, "Sudah cukup beban yang ditanggung anak itu."

"Saya berjanji." Chanyeol menjawab yakin.

Sekilas suster Zhang mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol. Dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ekspresi Chanyeol ikut melembut karena membayangkan Baekhyun.

_Ah Baekhyun, Lelaki ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu hening terletak di lorong paling ujung. Dan Baekhyun hanya berdiri di depan ruang perawatan sambil menatap melalui jendela kaca lebar yang membatasinya dengan Jongin, saat ini bukan jam besuk dan Baekhyun tidak boleh masuk.

Pikiran Baekhyun terasa berat, dia tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang. Suster Zhang dan yang lain-lain bilang akan membantu, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupnya pada bantuan orang lain terus menerus, apalagi dengan biaya perawatan Jongin yang begitu mahal yang harus ditanggungnya setiap bulannya...

Dengan sedih Baekhyun menatap Jongin, lelaki itu masih terbaring dalam kedamaian yang sama, begitu pucat, hanya bunyi mesin-mesin penunjang kehidupan itulah yang menunjukkan kalau masih ada harapan hidup yang tersimpan di sana. Baekhyun mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

_Ah Jongin... Sampai kapan kau tertidur begini? Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Saat ini aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku takut jika kau tidak segera bangun nanti aku akan..._

Saat itulah Chanyeol masuk, diantarkan oleh Suster Zhang di belakangnya. Perasaan sedih yang aneh menyeruak di dada Chanyeol ketika dia melihat Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang terbaring di balik kaca dengan tatapan sendu.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, mendadak dikuasai keinginan yang dalam untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari Jongin.

Suaranya seperti menyentakkan Baekhyun hingga gadis itu menoleh kaget. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, tidak menduga bahwa Chanyeol akan muncul di sini, matanya menatap Suster Zhang meminta pertolongan.

"Dia datang disini untuk berbicara Baekhyun, dan dia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu," gumam Suster Zhang lembut, menyadari kegelisahan yang dirasakan Baekhyun, dia lalu mengamit lengan Baekhyun, "Mari, kuantar kalian ke ruanganku di mana kalian bisa berbicara dengan tenang, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di sana."

Seperti kerbau yang di cocok hidungnya, Baekhyun hanya mengikuti ketika di tuntun ke ruangan Suster Zhang, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti di belakang dalam diam.

Ruangan tetap hening lima menit kemudian ketika suster Zhang menutup pintu ruangan dari luar.

"Aku minta maaf." gumam Chanyeol dengan lembut akhirnya.

Baekhyun bersedekap, seolah ingin melindungi dirinya.

"Ya...Sudah di maafkan...Sekarang...Sekarang bisakah kau pergi?" Baekhyun mulai menahan tangisnya. Chanyeol telah benar-benar melukai hatinya, kehadiran lelaki itu sekarang, berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut, benar-benar membuat emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang semua ini Baekhyun, baru tadi Luhan mengungkapkan kebenaran di depanku. _Aku tidak tahu_. Tidakkah itu bisa membuat semuanya sedikit dimaklumi?" sambung Chanyeol pelan. "Selama ini aku salah paham, aku berpikiran buruk tentangmu dan semakin memupuknya dari hari ke hari. Itu... Itu juga menyiksaku, antara dorongan untuk menyayangimu atau menghukummu karena jauh dilubuk hatiku aku mengira aku hanya dimanfaatkan," Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya pedih, "Kalau aku tahu tentang semua ini, segalanya akan berbeda Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Mau tak mau permintaan maaf Chanyeol yang begitu tulus itu mulai menyentuh hatinya. Chanyeol memang tidak bisa disalahkan. Dia tidak tahu. Lagipula apa yang harus dipikirkan Chanyeol tentang gadis yang melemparkan diri padanya demi uang selain bahwa gadis itu adalah pelacur?

"Aku...Aku mengerti...tidak apa-apa, pilihanku juga untuk tidak mengatakan ini semua kepadamu," suara Baekhyun terdengar serak. "Dan apapun konsekuensinya aku sudah bersedia menanggungnya...Jadi kita impas."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih.

"Baekhyun... Aku..." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan hendak meraih Baekhyun, tapi lalu tertegun ketika Baekhyun mundur seperti ketakutan.

Kesadaran itu menghancurkan Chanyeol, kesadaran bahwa Baekhyun takut dengan sentuhannya, mungkin akibat kekasarannya semalam.

Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Aku... Mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya..._Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun_, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya kenapa. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Itu terjadi begitu saja," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang hanya termangu dengan wajah pucat pasi, "Tapi sekarang itu tak penting lagi bukan? Kesalahanku tidak bisa di maafkan semudah itu. Dosaku terlalu besar."

Dengan ragu Chanyeol melangkah ke arah pintu, terdiam sejenak.

"Semua hutangmu anggap saja sudah lunas. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, aku akan menjauh darimu dan kau tidak perlu takut harus menghadapiku lagi. kau bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Dan kalau kau masih mau bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku akan sangat senang...Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku sudah terlalu sering memaksakan kehendakku padamu. _Sekarang tidak akan lagi_," punggung Chanyeol tampak tegang, "Selamat tinggal Byun Baekhyun." gumamnya pelan sebelum membuka handle pintu.

Baekhyun termangu menatap punggung yang begitu tegang itu. Pernyataan cinta Chanyeol begitu mengejutkannya hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, memang Chanyeol telah menyakitinya, tapi ada saat saat dimana Chanyeol berhasil membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, selama kebersamaan mereka itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol menyakitinya dengan sengaja, kecuali saat kemarahan menguasainya kemarin.

Sekarang ketika Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol, yang tampak begitu tegang sekaligus rapuh. Sebuah perasaan hangat menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, sebuah perasaan yang bertumbuh pelan tanpa dia sadari.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun bergumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol membatu di tempat. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak menoleh, hanya berdiri di sana. Membeku seperti patung.

"Park Chanyeol." kali ini Baekhyun mengulang lagi, lebih lembut sehingga Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun.

Entah karena mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, Entah karena Chanyeol pada akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Baekhyun tidak tahu, yang pasti ekspresi Chanyeol berubah seketika.

Dia membalikkan tubuh. Menatap Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Dan ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun membuka lengan menyambutnya, Chanyeol mengerang. Kemudian melangkah tergesa ke arah Baekhyun, tersandung-sandung menghampiri Baekhyun.

Sejenak mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lalu Chanyeol jatuh berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, membenamkan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun. Napasnya tersengal menahan perasaan.

Dengan lembut Baekhyun memeluk dan mengelus rambut Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara parau, wajahnya masih terbenam di perut Baekhyun, "Entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku..." napas Chanyeol tersengal, "Aku mungkin manusia paling kejam, paling jahat...tapi aku...Aku tidak..."

"Chanyeol," sekali lagi Baekhyun berbisik lembut. Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun, wajah Baekhyun penuh air mata, dan tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol terasa panas.

"Jangan menangis," Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat, "Jangan menangis lagi, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi."

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat. Permintaan maaf Chanyeol dan kelembutan sikapnya meluluhkan hatinya, menumbuhkan perasaan baru di dalam hatinya, mereka telah begitu dekat selama ini, kedekatan yang dipaksakan, tetapi mau tak mau telah membuka pembatas yang selama ini ada di hati Baekhyun.

Lama mereka berpelukan, dalam keheningan. Baekhyun menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Baekhyun.

Setelah tangis Baekhyun mereda, Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya, mengusap air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah bersamaku, kembalilah bersamaku Baekhyun, bukan karena uang tiga ratus juta itu. Aku ingin kau melupakan masalah hutang itu, aku ingin kau bersamaku karena kemauanmu sendiri. Pulanglah bersamaku Baekhyun, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal...Dan jika...Dan jika..." Chanyeol menarik napas, menahan perasaannya, "Jika kau memang belum mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu. Bahkan aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku, kau bisa tenang. Aku... Aku hanya ingin kau ada di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dan melihat ketulusan di sana, melihat cinta di sana yang tidak di tahan-tahan lagi.

Dia baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Suster Zhang membuka pintu, terlalu panik dan terengah-engah untuk merasa malu ketika menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berpelukan.

"Baekhyun!" Suster Zhang berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, dia tadi setengah berlari ke sini, "_Cepat!_ Cepat ikuti aku ke ruang perawatan! _Jongin sadar!_ Dia terbangun dari komanya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Ulvha , anis amand , firdaoktavianti , Anggraini659 , exindira , Baby Crong , khamyauchiha23 , SaraswatiNinuk , , Debby Jongong , SilverWhite98 , kidsojs , elfaninana , Tania3424 , B-Lady , Parkbaekyoda , kim kovalensi , KyuraCho , septhaca , LeeEunin , SyiSehun , daniyah , TrinCloudSparkyu , bellasung21 , cbc love , HyeSun Park , devrina , anisyawurjaning , Chan Banana , luckygirl21**_


	12. Chapter 12

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berlari, tanpa sadar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, dia berlari penuh air mata, ke kamar perawatan Jongin, kerinduannya membuncah, rasa syukurnya tak tertahankan.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu perawatan nafasnya terengah, dia berhenti karena pintu itu masih di tutup rapat, suster Zhang tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya,

"Baekhyun, jangan masuk dulu, dokter baru menstabilkan kondisinya."

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, sampai kemudian Baekhyun diijinkan masuk, hanya lima menit untuk sekedar menengok Jongin, setelah itu dokter harus mengevaluasi kondisinya Jongin lagi.

Dadanya sesak tak tertahankan ketika mata itu balas menatapnya, mata yang selama ini terpejam, tertidur dalam damai, membuat Baekhyun menanti, mata itu sekarang terbuka, hidup, dan balas menatapnya,

"Jongin,"

Suara Baekhyun serak oleh emosi, dan tangisnya meledak, dia menghampiri tepi ranjang, ke arah Jongin yang masih terbaring, pucat dengan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang masih menopangnya, tapi hidup dan membuka mata.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Jongin dan menciumnya, lalu menangis.

"Jongin."

Banyak yang ingin Baekhyun ungkapkan, dia ingin mengucap syukur karena Jongin akhirnya bangun, dia ingin merajuk karena Jongin memilih waktu yang begitu lama untuk terbangun, dia ingin menangis kuat-kuat, tapi semua emosi menyebabkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Air mata tampak menetes dari pipi Jongin, lelaki itu mencoba berbicara, tetapi tampak begitu susah payah,

"Stttt...Kau tidak boleh bicara dulu," gumam Baekhyun lembut, mencegah Jongin berusaha terlalu keras, "Mereka memasang selang di tenggorokanmu, untuk makanan, kau koma selama kurang lebih dua tahun."

Mata Jongin menatap Baekhyun, tampak tersiksa, dan dengan lembut Baekhyun mengusap air mata di pipi Jongin,

"Nanti, setelah mereka yakin kondisimu membaik, mereka akan melepas selang itu dan kau akan bisa berbicara lagi, tapi sekarang, kau cukup mengangguk atau menggeleng saja ya, sekarang..." Baekhyun menelan ludah, menahan isak tangis yang dalam, "Sekarang kita harus mensyukuri karena kau akhirnya terbangun, ya?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, dan seulas senyum dengan susah payah muncul dari bibirnya,

"Sekarang istirahatlah dulu, dokter akan mengecek kondisimu lagi." bisik Baekhyun lembut ketika melihat isyarat dari dokter yang menunggui mereka.

Ketika Baekhyun akan beranjak, genggaman Jongin di tangannya menguat, Dengan lembut Baekhyun menoleh dan memberikan senyuman penuh cinta kepada Jongin,

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku harus menyingkir karena dokter akan memeriksamu lagi, tapi aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku akan berada di dekat sini sehingga saat kau butuh nanti aku akan langsung datang."

Pegangan Jongin mengendor, lelaki itu mau mengerti. Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengecup dahi Jongin dan melangkah menjauh keluar ruangan perawatan. Air matanya mengucur dengan derasnya ketika dia melangkah menghampiri suster Zhang. Suster Zhang masih berdiri di sana dan Baekhyun langsung berlari ke arahnya,menangis keras-keras.

"Dia sadar suster...dia akhirnya sadar...aku masih tak percaya, selama ini aku hampir kehilangan harapan. Mulai berpikir kalau Jongin memang tidak mau bangun, mulai berpikir kalau semua perjuanganku ini sia-sia... Tapi sekarang..." Baekhyun terisak, "Aku tak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya dia sadar... dia kembali dari tidur panjangnya, dia ada di sini untuk aku..."

Dengan lembut Suster Zhang mengelus rambut Baekhyun,

"Ini semua karena perjuanganmu Baekhyun, Tuhan melihat keyakinanmu maka ia mengabulkannya." mata suster Zhang juga berkaca-kaca, terharu melihat pasangan yang sudah hampir menjadi legenda karena kekuatan cintanya di rumah sakit ini, akhirnya akan berujung bahagia.

Tapi kemudian, suster Zhang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di ujung ruangan, masih bersandar di pintu lorong ruang perawatan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dengan lembut dilepaskannya Baekhyun dari pelukannya,

"Eh mungkin aku harus pergi dulu Baekhyun, mungkin masih ada hal-hal yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" suster Zhang mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Chanyeol,

Baru saat itulah sejak pemberitahuan suster Zhang tadi, Baekhyun menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di ruangan itu. Pipinya langsung memerah mengingat pernyataan cinta Chanyeol, sesaat sebelumnya. Tapi dia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Setelah Suster Zhang meninggalkan ruangan itu, suasana menjadi canggung, dalam keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dia sadar." gumam Chanyeol akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, belum mampu bersuara.

Chanyeol tampak berfikir,

"Kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian, lembut.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, Chanyeol telah berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi, menjadi sedikit mudah disentuh. Chanyeol yang dulu tidak akan mungkin menanyakan itu padanya. Chanyeol yang dulu pasti akan langsung memaksa membawanya pulang tanpa peduli perasaan Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku bahagia." seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Baekhyun, membayangkan Jongin.

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hatinya, senyuman yang diberikan Baekhyun ketika membayangkan lelaki lain, ketika membayangkan Jongin.

"Bagus," gumamnya datar, kemudian menatap Baekhyun lembut, "Mungkin kita harus melakukan pengaturan kembali dengan perkembangan yang mendadak ini, tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu, kau pasti ingin fokus dulu dengan kondisi Jongin... jadi kupikir aku akan kembali lagi saja nanti."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." akhirnya Baekhyun bisa berkata-kata, pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring,

"Aku meminta maaf, dan kau malah menjawabnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, Byun Baekhyun yang aneh." dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mendekat, lalu setelah yakin bahwa Baekhyun tak akan menjauh, dia merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya,

"Ingat kata-kataku tadi." bisiknya lembut, lalu menunduk dan memberikan Baekhyun sebuah ciuman yang singkat tetapi menggetarkan kepada Baekhyun.

Dan pergilah Chanyeol, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi bibirnya yang terasa hangat, bekas ciuman Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia sadar." Chanyeol menyesap minumannya sambil berdiri terpaku menatap ke pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas kantornya.

Luhan, yang masih bersama Sehun hanya diam terpaku. Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka tadi, tentang sadarnya Jongin dari komanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan mengulang-ulang kata _'dia sadar' 'dia sadar'_ sambil menatap keluar.

Luhan menarik napas mulai tak sabar, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengetukketukkan tanggannya di lutut. Chanyeol masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda memaafkannya jadi dia memilih diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kurasa karena perkembangan baru yang tidak terduga ini, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan Luhan itu membuat Chanyeol mendadak memutar tubuhnya dengan tajam menghadap Luhan dan menatapnya dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Dia belum memilih," gumam Chanyeol setengah menggeram. "Detik terakhir sebelumnya, dia menerimaku dalam pelukannya, membalas pelukanku dan aku yakin akan menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersamaku."

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, sekarang kan tunangannya yang setia ditungguinya selama dua tahun sudah sadar, kau tidak bisa..." tanpa sadar Sehun bersuara memberikan pendapat seperti kebiasaannya sebelumnya. Tapi langsung berhenti mendadak ketika menerima tatapan tajam penuh permusuhan dari Chanyeol, "Aku...aku hanya mencoba memaparkan kenyataan di depanmu." suara Sehun hilang tertelan karena tatapan Chanyeol makin tajam.

Luhan menghela napas sekali lagi,

"Chanyeol, Sehun benar, sadarnya Jongin ini bukankah merupakan tujuan hidup Baekhyun selama ini? Biarkan mereka berbahagia Chanyeol, mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah tahun-tahun penuh penantian dan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa."

"Tidak!" Chanyeol tetap bersikeras, "Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan Baekhyun salah memilih. Dia mencintaiku. Perasaannya pada Jongin mungkin hanya kasihan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau perasaannya kepadamulah yang mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat karena keadaan yang dipaksakan? Kau pernah dengar apa itu _Stockholm Syndrome_?" sela Luhan jengkel.

Chanyeol tercenung, tentu saja dia tahu apa itu _Stockholm Syndrome_, dan menyakitkan kalau menyadari bahwa perasaan Baekhyun kepadanya mungkin ditumbuhkan oleh situasi keterpaksaan. Dengan gusar diusapnya rambutnya,

"Aku akan menanyakan langsung padanya. Nanti. Setelah kondisi tunangannya lebih baik."

Luhan tidak berkata-kata. Dan Sehun hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari kemudian, Baekhyun berdiri di depan ruangan perawatan Jongin dengan cemas, tangannya menggenggam tangan suster Zhang setengah menangis. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam. Teriakan Jongin,

"Suster..." hati Baekhyun terasa di iris-iris, menyadari bahwa suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Jongin setelah 2 tahun adalah teriakan kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, itu pertanda bagus, Jongin memang kesakitan, mereka sedang melepas selang di tenggorokan dan di dadanya, tetapi kalau Jongin bisa mengeluarkan suara, itu pertanda kondisinya sudah semakin membaik." Suster Zhang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membagikan kekuatannya.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi, begitu serak hingga Baekhyun hampir tak mengenalinya. Air matanya mulai menetes satu-satu tanpa dapat ditahannya,

"Berapa lama lagi suster?" menunggu di luar seperti ini terasa bagaikan siksaan yang paling mengerikan.

"Sebentar lagi, nanti mereka akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya," dengan lembut suster Zhang mengusap-usap Baekhyun, "Dia harus melalui ini Baekhyun, dan nanti akan banyak kesakitan lagi, tapi ini proses penyembuhan, dia pasti akan sembuh."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu.

Penantian itu terasa begitu lama, lama sekali sampai tim dokter dan perawat keluar dan mengizinkan Baekhyun masuk,

Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke ruangan perawatan Jongin. Ruangan yang sangat akrab, sangat dikenalinya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Jonginnya tidak tidur. Jonginnya tidak menutup mata, dia bangun, sadar dan hidup. Hati Baekhyun sesak oleh euforia yang membuncah.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah ranjang, dan Jongin langsung menyadari kehadirannya, tangannya membuka dan dengan lembut Baekhyun menyelipkan jemarinya kesana,

"Hai", sapa Baekhyun lembut.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengeryit karena gerakan sederhana itu ternyata menyakitinya,

"Sa...kit", gumamnya susah payah.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, sebelah tangannya mengusap dada Jongin yang kurus, berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka di dadanya,

"Mereka sudah melepas selang di tenggorokan dan dadamu",

Jongin mengeryit lagi,

"Berapa lama?", suaranya serak dan terpatah-patah,

"Apanya?"

"Tidur... Berapa lama?"

Baekhyun mendesah lembut,

"Dua tahun", jawabnya pelan. Dan langsung menerima tatapan penuh kesedihan dari Jongin, "Tapi dua tahun tidak terasa lama kok, yang penting kau bangun, kau berjuang dan aku bangga padamu." sambung Baekhyun cepat-cepat.

Jongin tampak sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, tapi lalu dia mengernyit lagi,

"Eomma... Appa...?"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jongin erat-erat,

"Mereka meninggal pada saat kecelakaan itu Jongin."

Dan hati Baekhyun bagaikan diremas-remas ketika melihat Jongin memejamkan mata dan menangis, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Jongin, dikecupnya pipi lelaki itu yang pucat dan tirus,

"Tapi aku yakin mereka sudah tenang disana. Mereka pasti bahagia sekarang, mengetahui kau sudah sadar."

Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun lembut,

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Karena... Kau... Ditinggal..sendiri..."

Air mata ikut mengalir di pipi Baekhyun,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, lihat? Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja. Aku bertahan untukmu. Dan sekarang kau yang harus berjuang untukku ya, kau harus berjuang untuk pulih lagi, bersamaku."

Jongin mengangguk dan memejamkan mata, percakapan singkat itu membuatnya begitu kelelahan,

Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengusap rambut Jongin,

"Istirahatlah sayang, tidurlah, aku akan ada saat kau terlelap, aku akan ada saat kau bangun lagi."

Dengan lembut Baekhyun terus mengusap rambut Jongin sampai nafas lelaki itu berubah teratur dan tertidur pulas.

"Dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Suara dari arah pintu yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Baekhyun, dia menoleh dan mendapati dokter Luhan sudah berdiri di sana, entah sejak berapa lama.

"Dokter Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat,

"Yah kau pasti tidak menduga kedatanganku, aku kesini bersama seseorang."

Luhan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan dan wajahnya memucat melihat Sehun berdiri di sana, tidak melangkah masuk, hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia datang untuk minta maaf." jelas Luhan lembut begitu melihat ekspresi takut Baekhyun, "Dia sudah meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengusirnya, menyuruhnya meminta maaf padamu karena kaulah yang dilukainya."

Chanyeol. Nama itu melintas di benak Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan pernyataan cintanya.

Tiba-tiba dada Baekhyun terasa penuh, tapi lalu dia mengernyit. Tidak, dia harus membunuh perasaan apapun itu yang muncul untuk Chanyeol. Dia harus fokus kepada Jongin,

"Mungkin kita bisa berbicara di luar?" Luhan berucap setengah berbisik, melirik ke Jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengikuti dokter Luhan sampai ke ujung lorong, dengan diam-diam Sehun mengikuti mereka.

"Maaf," gumam Sehun ketika mereka sudah ada di lorong yang sepi, dia mengeryit sedikit ketika melihat bahwa Baekhyun menjaga jarak kepadanya, sedikit berlindung di belakang Luhan, terlihat takut kepadanya.

Sehun mengusap rambutnya penuh perasaan bersalah, "Aku sendiri tak tahu setan apa yang menghinggapiku saat itu, aku salah paham dan berbuat fatal... Mungkin aku memang pantas menerima luka-luka akibat semua pukulan ini..." Sehun mencoba menatap Baekhyun selembut mungkin, menunjukkan ketulusannya sebesar mungkin agar Baekhyun yakin, "Kumohon jangan takut kepadaku Baekhyun, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar menyesal, aku malu."

Kata-kata itu merasuk ke dalam jiwa Baekhyun, dia menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Dia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan pengacara Chanyeol ini, mereka berinteraksi hanya kalau perlu dan kebanyakan Sehun hanya berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol, mengabaikannya. Tetapi sekarang lelaki ini terlihat begitu tulus, tulus dan berantakan, dengan memar di mana-mana, meskipun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Baekhyun mencoba menganguk dan memunculkan senyum kecil meskipun dia masih menjaga jarak,

"Iya", jawabnya pelan.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, mencari kepastian di sana, dan yang dilihat di mata Baekhyun adalah ketulusan,

"Aku dimaafkan?" tanyanya pelan.

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum lepas,

"Iya."

Dengan lembut Sehun membalas senyuman Baekhyun,

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa hati Chanyeol yang keras itu bisa melumer menjadi begitu lembut." gumamnya pelan, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

Dengan lega Luhan menarik napas panjang,

"Kalau begini masalah sudah selesai," Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Nah Sehun bisakah kau ke tempat lain dulu? Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun, percakapan dokter dengan keluarga pasien, kau tahu."

Sehun meringis dengan pengusiran itu, lalu mengangguk,

"Oke, telpon aku kalau kalian sudah selesai." gumamnya dan membalikkan tubuh melangkah pergi setengah diseret mengingat kondisinya yang babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan.

Mereka berdua menatap kepergian Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum,

"Dia sangat menyesal kau tahu."

Baekhyun mengangguk,

"Saya mengerti," lalu Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan penuh ingin tahu,

"Dokter ingin berbicara tentang apa kepada saya?" kecemasan tampak terdengar dari suara Baekhyun, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Jongin?

Luhan tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun,

"Tenang saja, Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Jongin, dia bilang Jongin bisa kembali pulih meski proses pemulihannya bisa berlangsung lama," dengan lembut Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun apakah dokter sudah memberitahukan kepadamu tentang kemungkinan... Kemungkinan bahwa Jongin bisa lumpuh selamanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tidak tampak terkejut,

"Pada saat Jongin jatuh koma pun, dokter sudah memberitahukan kemungkinan itu kepada saya, dokter bilang kalau meskipun nanti Jongin sadar, dia bisa lumpuh selamanya."

"Tapi kemungkinannya tidak seratus persen, masih ada harapan 20 persen bahwa Jongin bisa berjalan lagi kalau dia ada di tangan yang tepat..."

"Maksud dokter?", Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Maksudku, aku merekomendasikan diriku untuk merawat Jongin, kau tahu aku sedang mendalami spesialisasi pemulihan tulang dan saraf, jadi aku bisa merawat Jongin dengan baik... Nanti ketika dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, Jongin harus terus menjalani terapi dengan begitu masih ada kemungkinan dia bisa berjalan lagi."

"Apakah... Apakah dokter diminta Chanyeol melakukannya?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan sedikit curiga. Kebaikan hati perempuan cantik di depannya ini tampak diluar dugaan, apakah Chanyeol memaksa Luhan menawarkan ini kepadanya?

Luhan mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lagi,

"Chanyeol memintaku memang, tapi bukan itu alasan aku ingin merawat Jongin," Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun hangat, "Kau tahu suamiku... Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol, kecelakaan yang sama yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu dan melukai Jongin."

"Astaga", Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, terkejut,

"Yah astaga", Luhan tersenyum, "Dunia ini sempit bukan? Kadang kebetulan-kebetulan yang terjadi sering membuatku bertanya-tanya," tatapan Luhan berubah serius, "Tapi sungguh Baekhyun, kondisi Jongin ini kupandang sebagai kesempatan kedua, aku tidak bisa merawat suamiku pada saat itu, tapi kurasa Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merawat korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, itupun kalau kau mengizinkan."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, terharu,

"Iya dokter, saya akan senang dan lega sekali menyerahkan perawatan Jongin di tangan dokter."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Tania3424 , Fionny13 , neli amelia , cookiemons , 12 , SaraswatiNinuk , LeeEunin , shn1234 , ulvha , Adinda PW , anisyawurjaning , khamyauchiha23 , luckygirl91 , dandelionleon , kidsojs , , Debby Jongong , Elfaninana , firdaoktavianti , devrina , bellasung21 , karwurmonica , cbc love , bila , kim kovalensi , BlackPearl12 , ga punya akun , Kim Dihyun , exindira , angelaalay , septhaca , baekchannie , Jung Hyejin , alfianisheila , hendradiancexowners**_


	13. Chapter 13

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak enak." Jongin mengernyit, menggelengkan kepalanya, menghindari sendok berisi bubur sayuran yang disuapkan Baekhyun kepadanya.

Hari ini adalah tiga minggu sejak Jongin tersadar dari komanya, kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, dia sudah bisa duduk, sudah bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu kalimat, dan alat-alat penunjang kehidupannya sudah mulai dilepas satu persatu, dokter sendiri memuji perkembangan Jongin yang luar biasa pesat, tekad lelaki itu kuat, maka ketika dia berniat untuk sembuh dia akan merasakannya sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus memakannya," gumam Baekhyun sedikit geli dengan kemanjaan Jongin yang seperti anak-anak, "Ini menyehatkanmu."

"Rasanya seperti muntahan." Gumam Jongin, tapi akhirnya menurut membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Baekhyun lalu mengernyit ketika menelan.

Ekspresinya membuat Baekhyun tergelak, tapi kemudian Jongin meraih tangan Baekhyun yang tidak memegang sendok, ekspresinya berubah serius,

"Baekhyun, tak terbayangkan rasa terimakasihku padamu...aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan cintaku, aku... Para dokter dan perawat menceritakan perjuanganmu untukku..."

"Stttt," Baekhyun meletakkan sendoknya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di bibir Jongin, "Perjuangannya sepadan, kau akhirnya bangun kan?"

"Tapi..." ekspresi kesedihan menghantam Jongin, "Aku... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Aku mungkin lumpuh selamanya, aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu..."

"Jongin," Baekhyun menyela sedikit marah, "Kau tidak boleh memvonis dirimu sendiri, kesembuhanmu yang luar biasa ini juga diluar prediksi dokter bukan? Kita pasti bisa kalau kita berjuang dengan tekad dan keyakinan kuat bersama-sama, meskipun begitu...", Suara Baekhyun berubah sendu, "Meskipun pada akhirnya kau lumpuh selamanya pun, aku akan tetap bahagia bersamamu... Kau tahu selama ini aku selalu berdoa apa? Aku berdoa yang penting kau sadar, aku tidak peduli yang lain, Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doaku Jongin... Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Mata Jongin tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Suara di pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Baekhyun dan Jongin menoleh bersamaan, lalu Baekhyun tersenyum, Luhan ada di sana, dalam kunjungannya yang biasa, sekarang bahkan dokter Luhan sudah mulai akrab dan berteman dengan Jongin.

Tapi senyuman Baekhyun langsung membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mengikuti di belakang Luhan, itu Chanyeol!

Chanyeol yang sama. Chanyeol yang tampan dengan penampilan bak adonis, dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan tidak terbaca. Baekhyun tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Chanyeol lagi sejak Jongin sadarkan dari komanya, Chanyeol selalu memaksakan maksudnya dengan perantaraan Luhan, seperti ketika Chanyeol memaksakan untuk menanggung biaya rumah sakit Jongin dan ketika Chanyeol memaksakan Baekhyun setuju - lewat bujukan Luhan – agar Baekhyun dan Jongin pulang ke apartemen yang dibelikannya ketika Jongin sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit nanti.

Sekarang lelaki itu berdiri di depannya, ekspresinya tak terselami dan sedikit muram, membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apakah Chanyeol mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Jongin tadi. Apakah Chanyeol tidak senang mendengarnya,

"Dokter Luhan," Jongin menyapa ramah ketika Baekhyun hanya diam saja, lalu menatap ingin tahu ke arah lelaki tampan yang sepertinya hanya menatap terfokus kepada Baekhyun,

"Halo Jongin, aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu. Dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang kalau kondisimu sebaik ini terus," Luhan menyadari Jongin menatap ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menyikut pinggang Chanyeol untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang terarah lurus kepada Baekhyun, "Dan ini Park Chanyeol, dia eh bosku dan bos Baekhyun juga."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, lalu menatap ke arah Jongin, menelusurinya dengan tajam dan meneliti.

Inikah laki-laki yang dicintai Baekhyun sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya? Tiba-tiba pikiran jahat melintas di benaknya, apa yang akan diperbuat Jongin jika tiba-tiba dia mengungkapkan bahwa Baekhyun sudah menjual keperawanannya kepadanya? Bahwa dia sudah berkali-kali meniduri tunangannya yang katanya dicintainya tadi?

"Chanyeol." Luhan bergumam ketika Chanyeol hanya menatap dan tidak bersuara,

Chanyeol lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin,

"Salam kenal, saya adalah... Atasan Baekhyun di tempat kerjanya... Kebetulan kami eh cukup ... akrab." sedikit senyum muncul di bibir Chanyeol ketika menyadari Baekhyun dan Luhan tampak begitu cemas dengan kata-kata yang mungkin muncul dari bibirnya,

Jongin menerima jabatan tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum tulus,

"Terimakasih." meskipun Jongin sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Chanyeol seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya.

"Saya senang kondisi anda semakin membaik." gumam Chanyeol tenang, tapi terdengar seolah-olah mengatakan, _kenapa kau tak mati saja biar semua jadi mudah?_

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar nada suara Chanyeol itu, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih mudah malah seolah-olah menantang Baekhyun untuk mengakui sesuatu ? Mengakui apa? Apakah Chanyeol ingin agar Baekhyun mengakui segalanya di depan Jongin? Mengakui bahwa dia sudah menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya demi membiayai biaya operasi Jongin?

Baekhyun akan mengakuinya, itu pasti, dia tidak mungkin membohongi Jongin. Jongin mungkin akan marah dan sedih, sedih karena Baekhyun terpaksa melakukan semua itu demi dirinya. Lalu mungkin Jongin akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Oh, lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya karena sudah tidak perawan. Baekhyun begitu mengenal Jongin hingga yakin akan hal itu, dia lelaki berpkiran terbuka, tetapi yang Baekhyun takuti adalah Jongin akan semakin menyalahkan dirinya, sendiri, menyalahkan kondisinya yang tidak berdaya yang membuat Baekhyun harus berjuang sendirian demi dirinya, dan Baekhyun tidak mau Jongin mengalami itu semua, tidak di saat kondisi Jongin masih begitu rapuh dan ada di dalam proses pemulihan. Nanti, Baekhyun pasti akan mengakui semuanya, tetapi tidak sekarang.

Karena itu dia langsung memelototi Chanyeol mengingatkan, memastikan Chanyeol melihat isyarat dalam matanya, dan menggeram dalam hati ketika Chanyeol malahan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Mr. Chanyeol ini adalah atasanku di tempat lamaku bekerja." jelas Baekhyun cepat begitu melihat kebingungan di mata Jongin.

"Tempatmu sekarang bekerja Baekhyun, kamu masih bekerja di sana." sela Chanyeol tajam.

Baekhyun ternganga mendengar bantahan Chanyeol itu, kehabisan kata-kata, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum datar pada Jongin,

"Kami sempat mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman. Saya menuduh Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan, Tetapi saya sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahan saya," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh arti, "Dan dengan rendah hati, saya meminta Baekhyun kembali kepada saya". kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan datar dan santai, tapi entah kenapa arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

Luhan langsung berdehem memecah kecanggungan,

"Bagus, kita akhirnya menyelesaikan segala kesalahpahaman," gumamnya ceria, "Nah sekarang aku ingin memeriksa kondisimu Jongin."

"Saya tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dokter." Jongin tersenyum, perhatiannya teralih dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dan akan lebih baik lagi, aku yakin mengingat pesatnya kondisimu," Luhan tersenyum, lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "Kalian bisa keluar sebentar? Aku ingin memeriksa kondisi Jongin."

Dan dalam diam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkah keluar ruangan. Mereka masih berdiri diam di lorong ruang perawatan.

"Well dia tampak sehat." gumam Chanyeol kemudian, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menatap Baekhyun tajam,

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi kan?" sambung Chanyeol jahat.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya mendegar kekejaman dalam suara Chanyeol,

"Chanyeol! Jahat sekali kau!", mata Baekhyun tampak berkaca-kaca, "Dokter Luhan bilang masih ada kesempatan bagi Jongin untuk sembuh, dan aku percaya dia akan sembuh."

"Sampai berapa lama lagi Baekhyun? kau harus menunggu dalam waktu yang tak pasti lagi, Kenapa mencintai seseorang harus penuh pengorbanan seperti itu?" Chanyeol mendeses kesal, "Dan kata Luhan dia juga mungkin tidak bisa berfungsi sebagai laki-laki normal..."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, menghentikan kata-kata Chanyeol, pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu vulgar.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tanpa rasa bersalah,

"Aku cuma mengungkapkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan kepadaku," tiba-tiba dia mendekat dan merengkuh pundah Baekhyun, "Bagaimana Baekhyun? Bagaimana jika dia tidak dapat berfungsi sebagai lelaki normal? padahal aku tahu...", mata Chanyeol menyala-nyala, "Aku tahu betapa kau gadis kecil yang penuh gairah, betapa kau menyambut setiap sentuhanku dengan gairah yang sama, betapa kau menyukainya... Bagaimana kau nanti bisa tahan tidak merasakan itu semua...tidak disentuh.. tidak di..."

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar berteriak, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Baekhyun tampak begitu rapuh sekaligus begitu kuat dengan wajah pucat pasi dan mata berkacakaca seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol ingin melumatnya...

"Kau terlalu picik kalau selalu memandang sebuah kasih sayang hanya dari kemampuan melakukan hubungan fisik," desis Baekhyun tajam,

"Aku mencintai Jongin, aku hanya butuh kehadirannya di sampingku, itu saja... Kalaupun.. kalaupun dia nantinya tidak bisa memelukku dengan bergairah, aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia hidup dan ada di sisiku, aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi..."

"Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?" Kata-kata Baekhyun yang penuh cinta kepada Jongin itu menyulut kemarahan Chanyeol, dengan kasar direngggutnya Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang ini?!"

Dengan tanpa diduga-duga, Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun, pertama kasar, meluapkan kemarahannya disana, melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan menyakitkan seolah ingin menghukumnya. _Oh! betapa dia ingin menghukum perempuan ini karena menyakitinya! Oh berapa dia merindukan perempuan ini!_

Ciumannya melembut ketika merasakan bibir perempuan yang sangat dirindukannya, yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kerinduannya meluap, dipeluknya tubuh Baekhyun erat-erat, dilumatnya bibirnya dengan seluruh gairahnya, dipujanya bibir itu.

Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka akan dicium dengan seintens itu semula hanya terpaku, lalu dia memejamkan matanya, aroma Chanyeol, kemaskulinannya menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Membangkitkan kenangan lama akan kedekatan mereka, dan secara alami, Baekhyun membalas pelukan dan lumatan Chanyeol.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman sampai kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terengah-engah.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menunduk, masih berpelukan, dahinya menyatu dengan dahi Baekhyun, napas mereka yang panas menyatu, bibir mereka masih berdekatan.

Kemarahan Chanyeol mereda seketika oleh ciuman itu, kini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan lembut yang menyesakkan dada,

"Jangan bilang kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku." bisik Chanyeol lembut,

Baekhyun memejamkan mata berusaha menggeleng,

"Aku tidak merindukannya." erangnya mencoba melawan,

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, menghujani telinga dan leher Baekhyun dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Baekhyun gemetaran,

"Teruslah berbohong," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, "Tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa membohongiku, tubuhmu merindukanku Baekhyun, dan aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela kecupannya.

Baekhyun mengerang, mencoba melawan kebenaran yang menyiksanya. Dia merindukan Chanyeol, dia memang merindukan lelaki itu. Sering di malam-malam dia berbaring di sendirian di sofa rumah sakit, menunggui Jongin. Dia merindukan Chanyeol, merindukan pelukannya yang melingkari perutnya dengan posesif, merindukan lengannya yang selalu menjadi bantal tidurnya, merindukan desah napas teratur Chanyeol di telinganya ketika tertidur pulas. Tapi Baekhyun menahannya, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Perasaan itu tidak boleh ditumbuhkan. Dia sudah mempunyai Jongin, Jonginnya, tunangannya. Kekasih yang dicintainya. Kekasih yang ditunggunya tanpa putus asa selama dua tahun. Kekasih yang sekarang sedang berjuang untuk pulih kembali demi dirinya.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Baekhyun,

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol." pengakuan itu, pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak di duga-duga Chanyeol membuat gerakan lelaki itu yang sedang mencumbu Baekhyun terpaku.

Chanyeol langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya,

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi, katakan," Chanyeol mendesak ketika Baekhyun menghindari matanya. "Katakan sekali lagi Baekhyun, aku perlu mendengarkan lagi."

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang, lalu menatap mata biru yang berbinar-binar itu,

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol." gumamnya lagi, lebih pelan dan bergetar.

"Demi Tuhan," Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lama, lalu memeluk Baekhyun, "Betapa aku ingin mendengar pengakuan itu darimu..."

Mereka berpelukan lama, menikmati saat-saat yang penuh dengan keheningan itu, sampai kemudian Chanyeol menjauhkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh tekad,

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Jongin."

"Jangan!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak mencegah dan ketakutan, "Jangan Chanyeol!"

Mata Chanyeol berkilat-kilat,

"Kau harus menentukan perasaanmu Baekhyun, aku atau Jongin. Salah satu dari kami harus mendapat kepastian tentang perasaanmu." gumamnya tegas.

Baekhyun menangis lagi, tangannya bergerak lembut, mengelus pipis Chanyeol, lelaki itu langsung memejamkan matanya,

"Chanyeol... Mungkin aku juga menyayangimu, mungkin aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi Jongin lebih membutuhkan aku, tanpa aku dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sedangkan kau, kau lelaki yang hebat, kau bisa mencari banyak penggantiku, kau pasti masih bisa hidup tanpa aku." gumam Baekhyun lembut.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, kesakitan dan kepedihan yang terpancar di dalamnya begitu mengiris hati Baekhyun,

"Jadi aku dikalahkan karena aku hebat?" suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu pedih,

"Apakah aku harus luka parah seperti Jongin dulu biar kau memilihku?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berseru spontan, terkejut, "Jangan pernah... jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, kau... kau pasti bisa memahami keputusanku."

Chanyeol melihat air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir dan mengusapnya lembut, Kemudian Chanyeol merangkum pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menghadapkan wajah mungil pucat pasi itu agar mau menatap matanya.

Mereka bertatapan. Yang satu penuh air mata, yang lain penuh tekad, saling memandang dalam keheningan,

Lalu sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Chanyeol,

"Dasar perempuan kecilku yang bodoh, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan kau bahagia. Itu saja, kau mengerti? Sekarang hapus air matamu itu dan tersenyumlah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Jung Hyejin , shn1234 , ulvha , Tania3424 , luckygirl91 , khamyauchiha23 , Chan Banana , anisyawurjaning , devrina , IndahOliedLee , Lily Levia , firdaoktavianti , kim kovalensi , babyxing , rillakuchan , alfianisheila , ArlaParkBaek , Parkbaekyoda , Byunee , septhaca , bellasung21 , cbc love , jiaeraa15 , karwurmonica , exindira , hendradiancexowners , neli amelia**_

_**PS : WHOOPSS AKU DATANG BAWA CHAPTER 13 HIHI besok aku terima raport yaampun , kalau besok aku enggak update berarti raportku jelek ya wkwk jadi doain raportku bagus readers-nim biar aku bisa update hehe . Oh ya btw udah pada denger December 2014 ? I'm so melted to hear Baekhyun Kyungsoo Jongdae's voice OMG! Lagunya menenangkan banget ya hehe**_


	14. Chapter 14

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol seolah-olah menghilang dari kehidupan Baekhyun, Baekhyun merenung dalam mobil rumah sakit yang membawa mereka pulang ke apartemen.

Hari ini Jongin sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit, bersama Luhan dan suster Zhang mereka pulang ke apartemen. Suster Zhang memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara membantu Baekhyun, dan Luhan sudah berjanji akan berkunjung setiap hari untuk mengecek kondisi Jongin dan melakukan terapi rutin.

Kata Luhan, Chanyeol memutuskan mengambil tugas perjalanan ke Eropa dan mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu yang lama.

Dada Baekhyun terasa nyeri, ketika sekali lagi mengakui kenyataan itu kepada dirinya sendiri, Oh ya, dia merindukan Chanyeol, sangat merindukannya. Ternyata cinta memang bisa tumbuh tanpa direncanakan. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bertumbuh. Dia hanya tahu dia mencintai Chanyeol, itu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka bosmu yang kelihatannya sombong itu bisa begitu baik, meminjamkan apartemennya." Jongin memecah keheningan, menatap Baekhyun dengan sedikit menyelidik, dia bertanya-tanya karena akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun begitu murung,

"Aku yang membujuknya," Luhan yang duduk di kursi depan cepat-cepat menjawab, tahu bahwa Baekhyun pasti kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Jongin itu, "Chanyeol adalah sahabat suamiku, aku bilang merawatmu penting bagiku, karena kamu adalah salah seorang yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang menewaskan suamiku. Jadi Chanyeol mau meminjamkan apartemen itu, toh apartemen itu tidak terpakai."

Diam-diam Baekhyun dan suster Zhang menarik napas lega mendengar kelihaian dokter Luhan menjawab.

Mereka sampai di apartemen, dan Baekhyun mendorong kursi roda Jongin memasuki ruangan itu.

Begitu mereka masuk tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengernyit, semua kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya. Di sini, di apartemen ini dia menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Chanyeol, makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap bersama….

"Apartemen yang sangat bagus, kita beruntung Baekhyun, bos mu sangat baik." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum,

Mau tak mau Baekhyun memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Kuatkah ia berada di sini? Apalagi di kamar itu... Baekhyun melirik kamarnya, tempat Chanyeol juga menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana. Tidak! dia tidak mau masuk lagi ke kamar itu!

Dengan cepat dan efisien mereka menyiapkan segalanya sehingga Jongin selesai di terapi dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Suster Zhang menjaganya sebentar, lalu berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, berjanji akan pulang dan menginap di sini nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan Jongin tertidur pulas, Luhan menyeduh teh dan mengajak Baekhyun duduk di ruang depan.

"Dia sudah kembali dari Eropa." Luhan membuka percakapan, menatap Baekhyun dari atas cangkir kopi yang diteguknya.

Seketika itu juga hati Baekhyun melonjak, tahu siapa yang di isyaratkan sebagai 'dia' itu.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan tersenyum miring mendengar kelembutan dalam suara Baekhyun,

"Kau itu baik hati ya, sudah menerima arogansinya yang tidak tanggungtanggung, tetapi masih saja mencemaskannya," dengan pelan Luhan meletakkan cangkirnya, "Yah, dia baik-baik saja, sedikit kurus, terlalu memaksakan diri dan jadi pemarah seperti beruang terluka, tak ada yang berani menyinggungnya dan mendekatinya dalam radius 100 meter kalau dia sedang mengeluarkan aura pemarahnya, bahkan direktur keuangan memilih berhubungan dengannya via telepon," Luhan terkekeh. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius melihat kesedihan Baekhyun, "Yah... dengan melupakan fakta kalau akhir-akhir ini dia lebih seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan pedih,

"Dia menderita Baekhyun..." desah Luhan kemudian, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Sudah..." Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, penderitaan Chanyeol serasa mengiris-iris hatinya, "Sudah aku tidak mau mendengar lagi."

Luhan menarik napas,

"Tapi tadi dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan kepadamu."

Kata-kata Luhan yang menggantung membuat Baekhyun menoleh, tertarik,

"Pesan?"

Luhan menggangguk,

"Ya, sebuah pesan... malam ini jam delapan, ditunggu di restaurannya," lalu Luhan menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel,

Dan Baekhyun mengernyit, hotel tempat pertama kali dia bersama Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman, pakaiannya terlalu biasa-biasa saja untuk ukuran hotel yang mewah ini. Dia berdiri dengan kikuk di lobby, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya datang menemui Chanyeol malam ini. Dia tahu dia nekat, seperti memancing iblis untuk membakarnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia ingin bertemu Chanyeol, walaupun mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Bisa dibantu nona?" Lelaki petugas hotel itu datang menghampiri, sepertinya melihat kebingungan Baekhyun,

"Eh saya...saya Byun Baekhyun...saya sudah ditunggu..."

"Nona Byun Baekhyun," petugas itu berubah sopan dan membungkukkan tubuh, "Silahkan, anda sudah ditunggu, mari saya antar."

Dengan ragu Baekhyun melangkah mengikuti petugas hotel itu, memasuki restaurant yang tertata dengan mewah dan elegan.

Dan disanalah Chanyeol, duduk dengan pakaian resminya, mata Chanyeol sudah melihatnya ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Dan tidak lepas memandanginya dengan tajam setelahnya.

Ketika Baekhyun mendekat, Chanyeol berdiri dengan sopan lalu duduk lagi setelah Baekhyun duduk,

Hening sejenak, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sudah datang." gumam Chanyeol lembut,

Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kelembutan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan datang lagi." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menggangguk,

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah memintamu datang lagi."

Hening lagi. Sampai pelayan membawakan makanan pembuka, mereka makan malam dalam diam.

Sampai kemudian Chanyeol menuangkan anggur ke gelas Baekhyun,

Baekhyun mengernyit,

"Aku tidak pernah minum alkohol."

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda, senyum pertamanya malam itu,

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kemungkinan terburuknya mungkin kau diperkosa saat mabuk."

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona dan Chanyeol terkekeh.

Anggur itu mencairkan segalanya, suasana menjadi hangat, dan percakapan mereka mengalir lancar, Chanyeol menceritakan tentang perjalanannya ke Eropa dan Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

Sampai kemudian, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya,

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Hanya satu kalimat, tapi Baekhyun mengerti. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia menyetujuinya. Mungkin karena anggur itu sudah mempengaruhi pikiran normalnya. Yang pasti Baekhyun juga ingin merasakan pelukan Chanyeol.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menghela Baekhyun, melangkah ke lantai atas,

Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, dan Chanyeol tertawa menyadari kebingungan Baekhyun,

"Yah... kamar yang sama... Kuakui... aku memang agak sedikit sentimental,"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, pipinya sedikit merona, "Kupikir... tempat saat pertama akan cocok untuk menjadi tempat saat terakhir kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, dan membiarkan Chanyeol membimbingnya memasuki kamar,

Mereka berdiri dengan canggung, sampai Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya,

"Aku membawa cincin keluargaku, cincin yang diberikan turun-temurun untuk pengantin perempuan," dengan tenang dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan cincin dengan berlian biru yang mungil dan cantik, "Aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun langsung berseru keras, menolak, "Jangan Chanyeol, itu... itu cincin yang sangat penting, itu untuk pengantin wanitamu!"

"Bagiku, kaulah pengantin wanitaku," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, memaksa memasangkan cincin itu ketangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat ketika Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cincin itu, "Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun merintih penuh penderitaan, penuh air mata, Dan Chanyeol mengusap air matanya lembut, mengecup air matanya lembut,

"Baekhyun," bisiknya seolah kesakitan, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, "Astaga... Baekhyun... Baekhyun... Betapa aku merindukanmu..."

Ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin bergairah, semakin penuh kerinduan, tak tertahankan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun lembut,

"Kau mabuk ya?" senyumnya. Merasa senang karena Baekhyun membalas ciumannya dengan sama bergairahnya.

Baekhyun hanya merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Chanyeol, merasakan benaknya melayang-layang. Sepertinya dia memang mabuk, karena sekarang dia merasa bebas dan begitu nyaman bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli,

"Aku senang kalau kau mabuk, kau begitu penurut dan tidak takut-takut," dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup telinga Baekhyun, mencumbunya dengan penuh kelembutan, "biarkan aku mencintaimu malam ini Baekhyun..."

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menghela Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur dan mengecupi wajahnya penuh perasaan, "Selama ini kita berhubungan seks...tapi malam ini aku berjanji, kita akan... bercinta."

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya menurunkan gaun Baekhyun dan mulai mengecupi pundaknya, tersenyum senang ketika mendengar desahan Baekhyun,

"Hmm, kau senang sayang? Kau menyukainya ya?" dengan penuh perasaan di kecupinya semua permukaan kulit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya melayang-layang, pengaruh alkohol, ditambah kemesraan Chanyeol yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa di awang-awang, dibukanya matanya, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Chanyeol mengecupi jemarinya, ketika Chanyeol menatapnya, mata laki-laki itu tampak berkilauan,

Posisi mereka begitu intim, telanjang bersama dengan tubuh menyatu. Chanyeol mendesakkan dirinya lebih rapat, menikmati tubuh perempuannya yang melingkupinya. Dadanya serasa membuncah oleh perasaan hangat, ketika mata mereka bersatu dalam pesan yang tersirat,

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Chanyeol lembut. Dan Baekhyunpun melayang, terbawa oleh cinta Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang lunglai dan terlelap, tubuhnya rileks setelah percintaan mereka. Tapi otaknya berpikir keras.

Dia sengaja membuat Baekhyun mabuk malam ini, agar Baekhyun tidak waspada, agar Baekhyun tidak menyadari, tidak menyadari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan jauh sebelumnya.

Dia tidak memakai pelindung saat mereka bercinta tadi. Dia berusaha membuat Baekhyun hamil.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan mengernyit ketika sengatan rasa bersalah menyerbunya. Dia telah memanipulasi ketulusan perasaan Baekhyun dengan menjebaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan Baekhyun. Tuhan tahu dia berusaha sangat keras, apa saja agar Baekhyun bahagia bersama Jonginnya yang sudah dipilihnya. Dia bahkan mengajukan diri untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri agar bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Tapi perempuan itu membayanginya, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Chanyeol merasa dirinya nyaris gila ketika memutuskan akan pulang dan memutuskan untuk memiliki Baekhyun dengan cara apapun. Jika Baekhyun tidak mau memilihnya, maka Chanyeol akan memaksa Baekhyun memilihnya!

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang berbaring di lengannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba perut Baekhyun yang telanjang di balik selimut dan mengelusnya.

Anakku mungkin sudah bertumbuh di sini, pikirnya posesif. Rasa memiliki dengan intensitas luar biasa muncul tiba-tiba dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa anaknya mungkin sudah mulai bertumbuh dan terbentuk di dalam rahim Baekhyun. Dengan lembut diusapnya perut Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri, pelan-pelan diletakkannya kepala Baekhyun di bantal, lalu dia bergerak turun dan mengecup perut Baekhyun,

"Kau harus tumbuh di sana," bisiknya penuh tekad, "Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat di sana, agar appamu bisa memiliki eommamu", Chanyeol berbicara sambil mengecup perut Baekhyun.

Kemungkinan bayi itu terbentuk dari percintaan mereka adalah 80%, Chanyeol sudah mempelajarinya dari semua referensi yang bisa ia dapat, ia mengetahui bahwa dari rata-rata umur mereka berdua kemungkinan Baekhyun hamil malam ini sangat besar, dan diam-diam dia sudah mencocokkan dengan siklus Baekhyun, dia tahu perempuan itu sedang dalam masa suburnya.

Ciuman-ciuman lembut di perutnya itu membuat Baekhyun terbangun, dia membuka mata dan menatap Chanyeol,

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol mengecup perutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum yang sedikit kejam menurut Baekhyun, tapi usapan tangan lelaki itu yang dilakukan sambil lalu di sepanjang kulitnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu lembut sekaligus menggoda,

"Aku bergairah lagi." gumam Chanyeol serak, lalu bergerak naik dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun penuh gairah.

Chanyeol berbeda dengan tadi, pikir Baekhyun, kali ini sedikit lebih kasar, tidak menahan diri dan sangat posesif. Ciumannya begitu bergairah, melumat bibir Baekhyun kuat-kuat, lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun dengan panas, tangannya mengusap tubuh Baekhyun penuh gairah,

"Kau milikku Baekhyun." gumam Chanyeol parau sebelum bercinta lagi dengan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Matahari fajar sedikit menembus tirai putih jendela hotel itu, masih gelap dan dingin. Dengan nyaman Baekhyun makin bergelung dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Dan secara otomatis Chanyeol mengetatkan pelukannya, melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Chanyeol, menghirup aroma Chanyeol kuat-kuat dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam memorinya. Tiba-tiba air mata merembes dari sela bulu matanya, dan Baekhyun menahannya agar tidak menjadi isakan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan membuatnya jatuh cinta lebih dulu kepada Chanyeol sebelum kemudian mengabulkan doanya agar Jongin terbangun dari komanya? Apa rencana Tuhan di balik semua peristiwa ini? Kenapa di saat Jongin benar-benar sudah bangun, hatinya sudah jatuh dimiliki oleh Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tidak semakin keras dan membangunkan Chanyeol, dia tidak boleh menangis. Ini semua sudah menjadi keputusannya. Dia sudah memiliki Jongin. Jongin yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya sejak awal. Jongin yang sebatang kara dan tidak akan punya siapa-siapa kalau Baekhyun tidak ada di sampingnya. Jongin lebih membutuhkan Baekhyun dibandingkan Chanyeol. Tanpa Baekhyun, Jongin akan rapuh, sedangkan tanpa Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan tetap kuat. Chanyeol bisa mencari Baekhyun-Baekhyun yang lain dengan segala kelebihannya, sedangkan Jongin hanya memiliki Baekhyun.

Dia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap terasa begitu sakit? Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat ketika memikirkan Chanyeol, ketika ingatannya melayang pada setiap kebersamaan mereka. Kenapa rasanya masih terasa begitu sakit?

Dan malam ini Baekhyun memutuskan bertindak egois. Hanya malam ini ya Tuhan, ampuni aku, desah Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Dia tahu jika dia datang menemui Chanyeol pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta. Baekhyun tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengambil konsekuensi itu, dia butuh merasakan pelukan Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perpisahannya dengan Chanyeol.

Pelukan Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengencang dan lelaki itu dengan masih malasmalasan mengecup dahi Baekhyun,

"Dingin?" tanyanya Serak.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati mata biru itu menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum lembut, dan menggeleng.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan singkat,

"Aku menyakitimu tidak semalam?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol, menahan air mata. Ini adalah saat berharganya. Berada dalam pelukan erat Chanyeol, merasakan kelembutan dan kemesraannya. Dia akan menyimpan kenangan ini dihatinya, biar di saat-saat dia merasa pedih dan merindukan Chanyeol, dia tinggal menarik keluar kenangan tentang pagi ini, dan hatinya bisa terasa hangat.

Seperti inilah dia akan mengenang Chanyeol nanti, lembut, penuh cinta dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Baekhyun yang berkecamuk, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, mereka larut dalam keheningan dan usapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun setengah tertidur,

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesali malam tadi." bisik Chanyeol lembut, menggugah Baekhyun dari kondisi setengah tidurnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Chanyeol lembut,

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyesal." tangannya dengan hati-hati mengusap wajah Chanyeol, takut akan reaksi Chanyeol karena dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Tapi Chanyeol langsung memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap usapan Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan.

Merasa mendapatkan izin, dengan lembut Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya, meraba wajah Chanyeol. Mulai dari dahinya, lalu ke alisnya yang tebal, ke mata yang terpejam itu, ke bulu mata tebal yang hampir menyentuh pipi ketika Chanyeol terpejam, ke hidungnya, ke tulang pipinya yang tinggi, ke rahangnya , hingga ke bibirnya yang tipis tapi penuh, bibir yang tak terhitung lagi sudah mengecupnya berapa kali.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mendesah, mengernyitkan keningnya merasakan usapan lembut Baekhyun di wajahnya, tangannya lalu menahan jemari Baekhyun di bibirnya dan mengecupnya, mata birunya membuka dan menatap Baekhyun bagai api biru yang menyala,

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan membuat kau mensyukuri malam ini." gumam Chanyeol misterius.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang penuh arti. Apa maksud Chanyeol?

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun bisa berpikir lebih lanjut, Chanyeol sudah meggulingkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya. Bercinta lagi dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen dengan berhati-hati dan menemukan Luhan sedang duduk di ruang tamu sedang menyesap kopi dan menonton televisi.

Luhan tersenyum penuh pengertian ketika menatap Baekhyun. Saat itu jam 8 pagi, Baekhyun sengaja meminta Chanyeol memulangkannya pagi-pagi sehingga Jongin belum bangun. Semalampun ia berangkat setelah yakin Jongin sudah tertidur pulas.

"Jongin belum bangun." jawab Luhan tenang, menjawab pertanyaan di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik napas lega,

"Dokter menginap di sini?" tanyanya pelan.

Luhan mengangguk,

"Suster Zhang memintaku menemani untuk berjaga-jaga, dan aku tidak keberatan, toh aku tidak ada acara apa-apa," Luhan tersenyum lembut kepada Baekhyun, "Kuharap semalam menyelesaikan segalanya."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar ucapan Luhan yang penuh arti itu,

"Dia agak marah tadi pagi saat saya buru-buru pulang demi Jongin", bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan terkekeh sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya,

"Dia memang begitu, tak usah pedulikan, aku yakin sebenarnya dia bahagia kau telah memberinya kesempatan," suara Luhan berubah serius, "Dan setelah semalam pun kau tetap pada keputusanmu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tercenung mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejenak ragu, tapi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap,

"Saya harus terus bersama Jongin, dia membutuhkan saya." jawabnya lembut.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Dengan masih tersenyum Baekhyun menjawab,

"Saya tidak apa-apa dokter, saya merasa bahagia karena semua orang bahagia."

Semua orang bahagia selain kau dan Chanyeol. Pikir Luhan miris ketika Baekhyun berpamitan ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun sama tersiksanya dengan Chanyeol. Dan dia ingin berteriak marah kepada Baekhyun, memarahi ketidakegoisan perempuan itu, sekaligus bertanya sampai kapan Baekhyun mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain? Untuk kebahagiaan orang lain? Luhan merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memaksa Baekhyun berbuat egois, mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri, berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi dia tahu Baekhyun, dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasa itu tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Dan tiba-tiba Luhan teringat pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu baru pulang dari Eropa beberapa hari lalu, mata Chanyeol saat itu tampak penuh tekad, setengah gila dan menyala-nyala,

"Kalau dia tidak bisa memilihku, maka aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

Wajah Luhan memucat mendengar nada final dalam ucapan Chanyeol waktu itu,

"Astaga Chanyeol, kau tidak sedang berencana melakukan tindakan kasar dan pemaksaan untuk memiliki Baekhyun kan?" berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di pikirannya, seperti kemungkinan Chanyeol menculik Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi, atau kemungkinan Chanyeol akan menyingkirkan Jongin dengan cara kasar. Itu semua bisa dilakukan Chanyeol dengan kekejaman dan kekuasaannya. Dan Luhan takut Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya dan memutuskan melakukan salah satu dari hal yang ditakutinya itu.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang,

"Aku akan membuatnya hamil anakku." gumamnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Luhan menganga mendengarnya,

"Apa?" Luhan sudah mendengar cukup jelas tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengar telinganya, dia butuh mendengar lagi.

"Aku akan membuatnya mengandung anakku." gumam Chanyeol penuh tekad.

"Kau sudah gila ya Chanyeol?" suara Luhan meninggi menyadari keseriusan dalam suara Chanyeol,

Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan nada marah dan ketidak setujuan Luhann dia tetap tenang dan berpikir,

"Jika Baekhyun mengandung anakku, mengingat sifatnya, dia tidak akan mungkin mengugurkannya. Itu berarti dia akan mengakui hubungan kami kepada Jongin, dan aku akan menggunakan segala cara - dengan menggunakan anak itu sebagai alasan - agar aku bisa mengklaim Baekhyun."

"Kau gila!" seru Luhan tidak setuju, "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Jongin? Hatinya akan hancur, dan Baekhyun juga akan menderita jika dia sadar dia telah menyakiti hati Jongin."

"Kau pikir mereka saja yang menderita hah?" sela Chanyeol keras, membuat Luhan tertegun, "Aku juga menderita! Aku tidak bisa makan, aku tidak bisa tidur! Aku menjalani detik demi detik, menit demi menit penuh penyiksaan! Aku sama saja sudah mati akhir-akhir ini! Aku juga menderita, menyadari bahwa aku bisa memiliki Baekhyun tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat perempuan itu memilihku! Sebelum kepulanganku aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan ini! Tidak ada yang bisa mengahalangiku!

"Chanyeol," Luhan melembut, mencoba meredakan emosi Chanyeol, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Jongin ternyata menerima kondisi Baekhyun apa adanya dan kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan membesarkan anak itu bersama Jongin?"

"Kalau itu terjadi aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan," jawab Chanyeol dingin,

"Aku akan memberikan ultimatum, Baekhyun memilihku, atau aku akan merenggut anak itu darinya, kalau perlu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum."

"Kejam sekali." Luhan bergumam spontan.

Chanyeol mengangguk tidak membantah,

"Ya memang kejam sekali." jawabnya menyetujui, tanpa penyesalan dan tampak penuh tekad menjalankan rencananya.

Dan sekarang Luhan duduk di ruang makan, mencoba menarik kenangannya kembali. Dengan pelan disesapnya kopinya lagi,

Semoga Tuhan melindungi Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya hamil malam kemarin. Semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena dengan kesadaran penuh dia sudah mendukung rencana Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Neli amelia , exindira , devrina , alfianisheila , BaekChannie , khamyauchiha23 , chiisai , jiaeraa15 , anisyawurjaning , AuliaPutri14 , cookiemons , BlackPearl12 , dandelionleon , bellasung21 , kim kovalensi , Adinda PW , SyiSehun , Parkbaekyoda , cbc love , firdaoktavianti , LeeEunin , Jung Hyejin , B-Lady , elfaninana , **_

_**PS : Terimakasih atas komentar yang diberikan seseorang berpen-name **_**YUME **_**yang mengatakan aku **_**Memalukan , Plagiator , Murahan , Tidak Punya Otak dan Sampah **_**seharusnya sebelum kamu men-judge aku , kamu harus gunain dulu otak dan mata kamu dengan baik karena aku sudah menuliskan diawal cerita "Remake Story by Santhy Agatha" itu berarti saya meremake bukan memplagiat karna saya menyebutkan author asli beserta judul asli cerita tersebut , jadi sebelum kamu men-judge dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan tersebut kamu seharusnya membaca dengan baik dan teliti. Terimakasih. Maaf jika tulisan ku tidak berkenan karna aku memang enggak bisa nahan emosi ^^**_


	15. Chapter 15

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir sebulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Chanyeol menepati janjinya. Tidak menemui Baekhyun lagi. Atas bujukan dan desakan Luhan, Baekhyun kembali bekerja di perusahaan Chanyeol, lagipula bujukan Luhan ada benarnya juga, Baekhyun butuh gajinya untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Dan selama sebulan itu Chanyeol, sang CEO menjadi orang yang paling sulit dilihat di kantor, jika tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis, lelaki itu mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya dan tidak keluar-keluar. Sesekali Baekhyun masih berpapasan dengan Sehun, lelaki itu masih bekerja di sini, Chanyeol tidak jadi memecatnya, sepertinya dia dan Chanyeol sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Dan Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Dia sudah bertekad melupakan Chanyeol, tetapi hatinya punya mau sendiri, kadang dia menatap lift khusus direksi yang menyambung langsung ke ruangan Chanyeol dengan penuh harap. Berharap tanpa sengaja dia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari sana, melangkah ke parkiran mobilnya. Tuhan tahu betapa ia bersyukur seandainya saja dia bisa melihat Chanyeol, biarpun cuma satu detik, biarpun cuma dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol seperti punya pengaturan waktu sendiri agar tidak bertemu Baekhyun.

Sore itu Baekhyun melangkah memasuki apartemennya dengan lunglai, dia tidak enak badan, sedikit panas dan meriang, jadi dia minta izin pulang cepat.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang tengah. Suara Jongin dan Luhan. Luhan sudah mendapat izin Chanyeol menggunakan setengah hari kerjanya untuk melakukan terapi khusus pada Jongin. Terapinya sudah membuahkan hasil, Jongin sudah bisa menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya, sedikit mengangkatnya dan melatih saraf-sarafnya. Optimisme bahwa Jongin akan bisa berjalan lagi semakin besar.

Baekhyun melangkah ke ruang tamu dan melihat Jongin sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sedang Luhan menuangkan teh untuknya, sepertinya session terapi sudah selesai.

Jongin mendongak ketika merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya,

"Hai sayang,"

Dengan senyum pula Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. Lelaki itu membawanya ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya,

"Bagaimana session terapi kali ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Jongin tertawa dan Baekhyun mengamatinya dengan bahagia, Jongin banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu makin sehat, warna kulitnya juga sudah jadi cokelat sehat, tidak pucat pasi seperti dulu. Badannya sudah berisi dan tampak lebih kuat. Jongin sudah menjadi Jonginnya yang dulu, yang penuh tawa dan vitalitas, dengan semangat hidup yang memancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku tadi sudah belajar berdiri, sulit sekali Baekhyun sampai keringatku bercucuran, tapi aku senang sudah sampai di tahap sejauh ini", jelas Jongin bahagia.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya senang,

"Benarkah?", dengan gembira ditatapnya Luhan, "Benarkah dokter?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum dikulum,

"Perkembangan Jongin sangat pesat Baekhyun, aku optimis dia akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Dengan bahagia Baekhyun memeluk Jongin erat-erat,

"Oh aku bangga sekali padamu mendengarnya sayang!" serunya dengan kegembiraan murni.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan alisnya,

"Sayang, badanmu panas."

Gantian Baekhyun yang mengerutkan keningnya lalu meraba dahinya sendiri,

"Benarkah? Aku memang merasa tidak enak badan, makanya aku pulang cepat."

Dengan cemas, Jongin menoleh ke arah Luhan,

"Dokter, badannya panas bukan?"

Luhan segera mendekat dan menyentuh dahi Baekhyun lembut,

"Benar, kau panas Baekhyun, apakah kau terserang flu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, saya tidak pilek ataupun batuk dokter, tapi ada masalah dengan perut saya, akhir-akhir ini saya sering memuntahkan makanan yang saya makan, makanya badan saya terasa lemah dan..."

"Memuntahkan makanan?" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, begitu serius.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya pandangan Luhan menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir,

"Baru beberapa hari ini, mungkin seminggu terakhir ini."

"Apa kau kena maag Baekhyun?" Jongin menyela tampak semakin cemas.

"Mungkin," Baekhyun mengusap perutnya, "Soalnya aku sering mual."

Luhan mengikuti arah tangan Baekhyun dan menatap perut Baekhyun,

"Kau tampak pucat Baekhyun, berbaringlah dulu, aku akan menyusul dan memeriksamu nanti setelah selesai dengan Jongin."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk dan mengecup dahi Jongin,

"Aku berbaring dulu ya." bisiknya lembut dan Jongin mengangguk, balas mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

Seperginya Baekhyun, Luhan memijit kaki Jongin untuk session pelemasan akhir sambil berpikir keras... Tidak enak badan, mual, memuntahkan makanannya... Jika dihitung-hitung tanggalnya, semuanya tepat. Apakah Baekhyun sudah hamil dan tidak menyadarinya?

"Dokter?" Jongin yang menyadari kalau Luhan melamun menegurnya hingga Luhan tergeragap, "Dokter tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan berdehem salah tingkah,

"Ah, maafkan aku Jongin, aku sedang memikirkan Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya dokter memeriksa Baekhyun dulu, aku juga mencemaskannya dok," Jongin tersenyum melihat Luhan ragu-ragu, "Tidak apa-apa dok, aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang, aku bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke kamar dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kumohon, uruslah Baekhyun dulu."

Sambil mengangguk, Luhan bergegas menyusul Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun sedang berbaring miring memegangi perutnya, tampak kesakitan dan pucat pasi.

Luhan duduk di sebelah ranjang, menyentuh dahi Baekhyun lagi, panas membara, meskipun keringat dingin mengalir deras,

"Saya muntah-muntah lagi barusan dokter." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan tidak berani membukanya, seolah takut kalau dia membuka matanya, rasa mual yang hebat akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Berbaringlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh mint untukmu, untuk mengurangi mual, nanti aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu." obat untuk wanita hamil. Luhan mulai merasa yakin melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh masih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan kembali datang dan membantu Baekhyun duduk, lalu membantunya meneguk teh mint itu, setelah itu dia membaringkan Baekhyun yang lemas di ranjang, Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di bantal dengan penuh syukur,

"Terima kasih dokter, tehnya sangat membantu, perut saya tidak begitu bergolak lagi seperti tadi."

Luhan tersenyum lembut,

"Cobalah untuk tidur." gumamnya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Ketika merasa suasana cukup aman, dengan Jongin yang sepertinya sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Luhan meraih ponselnya dan memejet nomor telepon Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang menghilang dari kehidupan Baekhyun, tetapi lelaki itu tetap memantau setiap detik kehidupan Baekhyun, lelaki itu menuntut laporan yang sedetail-detailnya dari Luhan setiap saat. Dan menurut Luhan, Chanyeol berhak mengetahui dugaannya ini.

"Luhan." Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Chanyeol," Luhan berbisik pelan, bingung memulai dari mana. Sejenak suasana hening, dan tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Dia hamil." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkannya seakurat itu sebelum dilakukan test urine dan test lainnya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia hamil, dia memuntahkan semua yang dimakannya, dan mual-mual setiap saat."

"Dia hamil." kali ini rona kegembiraan mewarnai suara Chanyeol,

"Aku akan melakukan test urine dulu Chanyeol, kau tak bisa..."

"Aku akan segera kesana." dan Chanyeol menutup telepon. Membiarkan Luhan ternganga di seberang, lalu menggerutu dengan ketidaksabaran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mau kesini, lalu apa? Langsung melemparkan bom itu ke muka Jongin dan Baekhyun? Dasar! Luhan berniat menunggu Chanyeol di depan apartemen, berusaha mencegah Chanyeol bertindak gegabah, lelaki itu harus berusaha pelan-pelan, apalagi kehamilan Baekhyun belum dipastikan secara akurat.

Lama sekali Luhan menunggu di ruang tamu, hampir satu jam. Kenapa Chanyeol lama sekali? Apakah Chanyeol membatalkan niatnya kemari? Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya. Saat itulah Jongin mendorong kursi rodanya ke ruang tamu,

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum,

"Hai Jongin, bagaimana kondisimu?"

Jongin balas tersenyum,

"Tidak pernah lebih baik, aku tadi membaca di kamar, dan mulai merasa bosan jadi aku keluar, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

Luhan menarik napas,

"Dia sudah tidur pulas sepertinya, kasihan sepertinya perutnya bermasalah."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Dia bekerja terlalu keras," gumamnya sendu, "Dan itu semua gara-gara aku."

"Jongin," Luhan menyela dengan lembut, "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini kan? Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, lagipula Baekhyun melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Benarkah?" suara Jongin menjadi pelan, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia hanya kasihan kepadaku."

"Jongin...", Luhan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan cepat diliriknya layar ponselnya. Oh Sehun.

"Sehun?" panggilnya setelah mengangkat telepon, "Sehun kau tahu di mana Chanyeol? Dia bilang akan ke sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum datang..."

"Luhan, Chanyeol kecelakaan di tol."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun." dengan lembut Luhan menggoyangkan pundak Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas. Sementara Jongin mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit lemah Baekhyun membuka mata dan agak waspada melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi, dengan segera dia duduk, gerakan tiba-tiba itu langsung membuat kepalanya pening, tapi Baekhyun menahannya sambil mengernyit,

"Ada apa dokter? Jongin kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini." gumam Jongin dalam senyum.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan lega, tapi lalu menatap dokter Luhan yang begitu pucat pasi,

"Baekhyun, aku... Ah aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku harus segera pergi, ini darurat... Tapi aku bertanya-tanya mungkin kau mau ikut.."

"Ada apa dokter?", Baekhyun mulai tegang ketika Luhan tidak juga mengatakan maksudnya.

"Chanyeol, barusan kecelakaan di jalan tol, dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi kami belum tahu kondisinya, Sehun juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."

"Apa?" warna pucat mulai menjalar ke wajah Baekhyun, lalu segera digantikan dengan kepanikan luar biasa, "Ya Tuhan, aku ikut ke rumah sakit, dokter!"

Jongin mengamati kepanikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap. Baekhyun tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan luar biasa. Kenapa sampai begitu? Seolah-olah kondisi Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Padahal Chanyeol kan hanya atasannya di perusahaan? Atau... Jangan-jangan lebih dari atasan ? Pikiran buruk itu menyeruak dalam benak Jongin, dan dia cepat-cepat menyingkirkannya. Tapi ketika dia melihat betapa Baekhyun mulai gemetaran karena cemas dan panik ketika bersiap-siap berangkat, mau tak mau pikiran buruk itu memenuhi benaknya, ada hubungan istimewa apa antara Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun?

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit berlangsung begitu menyiksa bagi Baekhyun, dia terus menerus berdoa, seakan semua trauma masa lalu menghantamnya lagi keras-keras. Ini hampir sama dengan kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan melukai Jongin dulu. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan kuat menanggungnya kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan! Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Chanyeol, dia belum sempat mengatakan... Dia belum sempat mengatakan dengan jelas, bahwa dia... Bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berlari di depan menuju ruangan gawat darurat sementara Luhan mendorong kursi roda Jongin di belakangnya.

Dia melangkah memasuki ruang perawatan itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu duduk di meja perawatan, telanjang dada, kepalanya terluka dan sudah di tutup perban, dokter sedang membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya. Banyak darah, tapi sudah dibersihkan. Selebihnya, Chanyeol tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih hidup, masih untuh, dan ketika Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata birunya yang menyala-nyala.

Baekhyun pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Jongin yang ada di belakang Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun pingsan mendadak dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan dokter yang sedang membalut lukanya dan melompat turun, setengah berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, perawat datang menghampiri, tapi Chanyeol menyingkirkannya,

"Biar aku saja." gumamnya serak, mengeryit sedikit ketika mengangkat Baekhyun menyakiti luka di lengan dan bahunya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dipeluknya Baekhyun dengan posesif dan dibaringkannya ke meja perawatan,

"Tuan, saya belum menyelesaikan membalut lukanya." gumam dokter di ruang gawat darurat itu sedikit jengkel,

"Nanti saja." Chanyeol bergumam tajam dengan arogansi yang sudah seperti pembawaan alaminya sehingga membuat dokter itu terdiam, mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sayang," Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun, tapi perempuan itu begitu pucat pasi, dengan panik, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan di pintu, mengabaikan Jongin,

"Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan mendorong Jongin mendekat, lalu menyentuh Baekhyun,

"Dia demam Chanyeol, dia sedang sakit ketika memaksa mengikuti aku kesini, terus tepuk pipinya pelan-pelan dan sadarkan dia, sepertinya dia shock," Luhan menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Dan kau..kau tidak pernah kecelakaan selama hidupmu, apa yang kau lakukan di jalan tol tadi sehingga berakhir di rumah sakit ini? Apakah kau mabuk?"

Chanyeol mengeryit,

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya terlalu buru-buru ingin cepat sampai jadi kurang hati-hati," saat itulah Baekhyun bergerak membuka mata, "Ah, sayang…..sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, begitu mendapati wajah Chanyeol ada di dekatnya, airmata mengalir di pipinya, tangannya bergetar ketika terangkat dan menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa betul-betul Chanyeol yang ada di depannya,

Dengan lembut Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya,

"Aku ada di sini, aku baik-baik saja." gumamnya setengah berbisik.

Baekhyun membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Chanyeol, merasakan kulit Chanyeol yang panas, mensyukuri bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup. Tadi rasanya seperti mau mati saja ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol kecelakaan, pikiran-pikiran buruk melandanya, membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak, membuatnya hampir menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena dia sudah memutuskan akan menerima tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Chanyeol lagi asalkan lelaki itu tetap hidup, asalkan lelaki itu masih ada, hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini, biarpun Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Pikiran bahwa Chanyeol bisa saja meninggal dan tidak ada di dunia ini hampir membuatnya ingin menyusul saja. Karena itulah tadi ketika melihat Chanyeol masih hidup meskipun terluka membuatnya lega luar biasa sehingga pingsan. Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sesak ketika menyadari, bahwa cinta barunya, cintanya yang tidak diduga, cinta yang bertumbuh tanpa disadari karena kebersamaan mereka yang tidak direncanakan itu ternyata sudah mencapai tingkat intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Jangan pernah ulangi lagi," suara Baekhyun bergetar ketika mencoba berbicara serius kepada Chanyeol, "Jangan pernah ulangi lagi melakukan seperti ini kepadaku."

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut,

"Aku berjanji," jawabnya penuh perasaan, "Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku ada di sini."

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap dahi Baekhyun yang panas, membuat pikiran Baekhyun melayang, dia merasa lelah sekali, tubuhnya, jiwanya dan raganya. Tubuhnya sakit dan lunglai sedang jiwanya kelelahan menahan perasaan. Usapan tangan Chanyeol di dahinya membuatnya dipenuhi kelegaan luar biasa, membuatnya dipenuhi rasa damai tidak terkira sehingga Baekhyun akhirnya terlelap lagi.

"Kemari, lukamu harus dibalut." Luhan mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol, lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan serius, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidur, lalu menurut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Luhan lebih mudah membalut luka di pundak dan lengannya.

Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran Jongin, yang hanya diam saja menatap semua kejadian itu tanpa berkata-kata. Mata Chanyeol berkilat-kilat,

"Aku mencintainya." gumamnya terus terang, membuat Luhan tersedak dan saat itulah dia juga baru menyadari kehadiran Jongin.

Jongin hanya terdiam, menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas dengan sedih,

"Aku tahu." gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya, mengernyit ketika perban itu membebat kencang lukanya,

"Dan dia juga mencintaiku, tetapi dia memilihmu." sambungnya getir.

Jongin menghela nafas,

"Itupun aku juga tahu."

"Sudah selesai," Luhan menyela cepat, lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Berbaringlah dulu di ranjang sebelah," Luhan mengedikkan bahu ke ranjang di sebelah ranjang yang dipakai Baekhyun yang masih kosong. "Kau harus berbaring, kepalamu terbentur dan jika kau tidak segera berbaring kau akan mengalami vertigo." sambungnya tegas ketika melihat Chanyeol akan membantah.

Semula Chanyeol akan membantah, dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Jongin, menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi Luhan benar, rasa pusing mulai menyerangnya, pusing dan nyeri di bahu dan kepalanya. Obat penghilang rasa sakit yang disuntikkan dokter jaga tadipun mulai bereaksi, membuatnya merasa lemas dan lunglai. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan melangkah ke ranjang kosong itu.

"Kita belum selesai bicara." gumamnya pada Jongin, mulai menguap.

"Nanti saja." sela Luhan mengernyit, lalu meraih kursi roda Jongin dan mendorongnya keluar, "Ayo Jongin, kita harus membiarkan mereka beristirahat." bisiknya lembut dan mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan perawatan itu.

Luhan mendorong Jongin sampai di ruang tunggu yang tenang dan sepi, lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Jongin. Suasana hening, dan Jongin hanya termenung tidak berkata-kata sampai lama. Luhan menunggu, menunggu sepatah pertanyaan dari Jongin sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu datang setelah menunggu sekian lama,

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?", gumam Jongin serak, dia tetap bertanya meskipun kebenaran itu sudah menyeruak dalam kesadarannya, membuat dadanya sesak.

Luhan menghela napas mendengarnya,

"Ceritanya panjang..."

"Aku punya banyak waktu," sela Jongin tak sabar, "Jelaskan semuanya."

"Baekhyun tidak pernah bermaksud mengkhianatimu kau tahu," gumam Luhan sedih, "Dia selalu berusaha setia kepadamu."

"Kau bicara begitu padahal jelas-jelas di depan mataku tadi dia jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada lelaki lain?" gumamnya getir.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun putus asa ketika dia akhirnya berhubungan dengan Chanyeol... biaya operasimu... operasi ginjalmu – dokter mengultimatum kau harus segera dioperasi ginjal untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu – sangat mahal, hampir mencapai tiga ratus juta, sementara seluruh harta Baekhyun sudah habis, dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar di perusahaan... jadi... jadi Baekhyun memutuskan menjual keperawanan dan tubuhnya kepada Chanyeol."

"Ya Tuhan!"

Wajah Jongin pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Jadi semua ini bermula dari dirinya? Semua kegilaan tak diduga ini bermula dari keinginan Baekhyun menyelamatkan nyawanya? Menjual keperawanannya! Oh Tuhan, Jongin tidak pernah peduli apakah Baekhyun masih suci atau tidak, baginya Baekhyunnya adalah Baekhyun yang sama. Tapi... Mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun melakukan itu demi dirinya benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerahkan hati pada lelaki lain yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sangat menyakiti perasaannya.

"Dan Chanyeol, atasan Baekhyun itu pasti laki-laki brengsek karena mau mengambil manfaat dari gadis lemah yang sedang kesulitan." desis Jongin marah.

Luhan menggeleng,

"Tidak seperti itu Jongin, Chanyeol sangat kaya, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang dia mau, Tapi sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Baekhyun, menurutku sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya, karena itu mungkin Chanyeol menganggap satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki Baekhyun adalah menerima tawarannya."

Jongin mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Luhan, hatinya sakit menyadari bahwa sekarang dia menjadi penghalang antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

"Kenapa Baekhyun tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" rintihnya dalam geraman penuh kesakitan, "Mungkin lebih baik aku dibiarkan mati saja sehingga aku tidak menghalangi kebahagiannya..."

Luhan menyentuh pundak Jongin lembut,

"Jangan pernah punya pemikiran seperti itu," selanya tegas, "Baekhyun mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dia berjuang mati-matian demi kehidupanmu, jangan pernah menghancurkan hatinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan padaku, tatapan lelaki itu, tatapan Chanyeol kepadaku ketika mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun lebih memilihku dibanding dirinya tadi begitu penuh penghinaan dan kemarahan, seolah lebih baik aku tahu diri dan menyingkir saja."

"Chanyeol memang seperti itu, dia marah karena Baekhyun memilih untuk bersamamu. Tapi Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, karena itu dia menghormati keputusan Baekhyun."

"Lelaki itu, apakah benar dia mencintai Baekhyun? Dia terlalu berkuasa, terlalu mendominasi, terlalu arogan… aku takut dia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuasaannya, hanya ingin memuaskan arogansinya untuk memiliki Baekhyun..."

Luhan menggeleng,

"Chanyeol yang dulu memang seperti itu, tapi ketika bersama Baekhyun, gadis itu dengan segala kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya telah merubahnya. Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun, aku mengenal Chanyeol sejak dulu kau tahu, dan dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, begitu mencintai seorang perempuan, begitu tergila gila hingga hampir dikatakan bisa gila karenanya."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang,

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin aku yang melepaskan Baekhyun?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya pedih,

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu... Baekhyun sendiri tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dia terlalu setia dan menyayangimu untuk meninggalkanmu. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kamu. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskannya, dia juga tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu demi Chanyeol."

Jongin memegang pangkal hidungnya, mengernyit seolah kesakitan,

"Aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun." gumamnya perih.

Air mata Luhan mulai menetes melihat kepedihan Jongin, pelan dia berjongkok di depan Jongin dan memeluk lelaki itu. Jongin tidak menolak, dia juga tidak menahan air matanya menetes. Kepedihan itu begitu dalam, kepedihan untuk merelakan diri melepaskan sesuatu yang paling berharga di tangannya, agar sesuatu paling berharga itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tahu dan aku bisa mengerti kesedihanmu, kau tak perlu melepaskan Baekhyun kalau kau tak bisa." bisik Luhan lembut, mengusap kepala Jongin di bahunya, membiarkan lelaki itu terisak dengan kepedihannya.

Lama Jongin menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan isakan tertahan dan keheningan yang dalam, lalu dia mundur, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan, duduk tegak dengan tekad kuat di matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun menderita dengan bertahan bersamaku, tidak setelah aku melihat betapa dalamnya perasaan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol tadi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

_**READ , REVIEW , FAV PLEASE?**_

_**PS : Berhubung aku lagi buru-buru nama-nama yang sudah mereview saya gabung di chapter depan ya ALIAS CHAPTER TERAKHIR HIHI. Terimakasih yang masih setia dengan ff remake ini ily^^**_


	16. Chapter 16

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih tertidur di ruang perawatan. Luhan menungguinya. Sementara Chanyeol yang baru terbangun, dua jam setelah kecelakaan itu berjalan pelan, menuju ruang tunggu, dia sudah mencuci muka dan agak segar, tapi mau tak mau nyeri di kepala dan bahunya membuatnya mengernyit ketika berjalan.

Jongin sedang duduk membelakanginya di kursi roda. Menatap ke luar, ke arah jendela lebar yang ada di ruang duduk itu, hujan sedang turun deras di luar membuat suasana ruangan itu begitu suram.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin, menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol tetapi tidak menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Baik, Luhan sudah mengatur perawatan dan obatnya, sekarang dia masih tertidur." Chanyeol berdiri, bersandar di tembok dekat Jongin, ikut menatap hujan yang mengalir deras di luar yang gelap, hanya menyisakan tetes air yang berkilauan terkena cahaya lampu.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk meski tahu Jongin tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya.

Hening sejenak, terasa begitu lama sampai kemudian terdengar Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sangat." jawab Chanyeol cepat, tulus.

Jongin memejamkan mata ketika rasa perih menyengat di dadanya mendengar ketulusan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Mengetahui bahwa ada lelaki lain yang mencintai Baekhyun dengan intensitas begitu besar kepada Baekhyun ternyata menyakitinya, membuatnya terasa terpuruk dan di kalahkan. Tapi Jongin menguatkan hatinya, semua demi Baekhyun, demi kebahagiaan Baekhyunnya.

"Apakah kau akan membahagiakannya?"

"Kebahagiaannya akan menjadi tujuan hidupku." gumam Chanyeol jujur, dia lalu menoleh menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya, dua laki-laki yang mencintai satu wanita saling bertatapan.

"Maafkan aku..." Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mencuri Baekhyun darimu, aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai saat terakhir, kau tahu."

Jongin mengernyit mendengar informasi yang baru didapatnya itu, Luhan belum menceritakan semua ini padanya, mungkin Luhan ingin Jongin mendengar sendiri dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menjual diri padamu?"

"Tidak, mungkin semua akan berbeda jika dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal," gumam Chanyeol penuh penyesalan, "Aku memang jahat dan selalu mengambil apa yang kuinginkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, tapi aku tidak pernah mengambil keuntungan dari penderitaan seseorang. Saat itu dia datang padaku, menjual dirinya padaku...kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan sedih, "Kupikir dia pelacur penggemar barang-barang mahal yang putus asa membutuhkan uang untuk memenuhi hasratnya akan kemewahan."

"Baekhyun tidak seperti itu." geram Jongin marah.

"Ya, dia tidak seperti itu," Chanyeol setuju, "Tapi waktu itu apa yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki seperti aku? Lelaki dengan kekayaan yang selalu mendapatkan wanita karena uang? Aku memang salah waktu itu, aku menginginkan Baekhyun dan aku punya uang yang diinginkannya, jadi kuterima tawarannya."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap jatuh cinta padanya meskipun kau menganggap dia pelacur murahan." Jongin merenung.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta kepadanya, bahkan aku mulai tidak peduli kalau ternyata memang hanya menginginkan uangku, aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa, toh aku punya uang banyak, tidak apa-apa selama dia ada di sisiku." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu pada akhirnya menghantamku... Bahwa dia melakukan semua ini demi cintanya kepadamu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya.

"Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia hanya kasihan dan merasa bertanggung jawab."

"Dia tetap mencintaimu," Chanyeol tersenyum sayang ketika membayangkan Baekhyun, "Hatinya selalu dipenuhi cinta tanpa pandang bulu, mungkin karena itulah dia berhasil menyentuh hatiku yang gelap."

Jongin menganggukkan kepala, ikut tersenyum ketika membayangkan Baekhyun.

"Yah... Meskipun begitu, hatinya sudah kau miliki," Jongin menghela nafas, "Aku akan melepaskan Baekhyun."

"Kau pikir dia akan mau?" sela Chanyeol sedih, "Dia sudah memutuskan akan menjagamu, dia tidak akan mau."

"Dia pasti mau, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya, aku tidak perlu dijaga, terapi ini berhasil dan Luhan meyakinkan kalau aku rutin melakukannya, dalam waktu empat bulan aku sudah akan bisa berjalan dengan normal. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan karirku sebagai pengacara setelahnya, mungkin butuh waktu lama dan aku harus belajar lagi, tapi kurasa aku bisa melangkah dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, yakin kalau Jongin pasti mampu melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Maafkan aku." gumamnya tulus.

"Kenapa?", Jongin mengernyit menatap Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Karena sudah mengalihkan hati Baekhyun darimu."

Jongin tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang benar-benar tulus,

"Seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu, kau menjaganya selama aku tidak bisa ada untuk menjaganya."

Chanyeol terdiam, Jongin juga terdiam lama.

Lalu Chanyeol mengaku,

"Kau mungkin ingin memukulku, bahkan membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya padamu..."

"Tentang apa?" mau tak mau Jongin merasakan ingin tahu ketika mendengar nada misterius di suara Chanyeol.

Sesaat Chanyeol tampak kesulitan berbicara,

"Aku... aku punya rencana jahat untuk merebut Baekhyun darimu, aku pikir kalau Baekhyun tidak mau memilihku, aku akan memaksanya memilihku."

"Rencana jahat apa?" sela Jongin, langsung waspada.

Chanyeol tertawa getir,

"Bukan... rencana ini tidak menyakiti siapapun... kau tahu... Aku ingin sengaja membuat Baekhyun hamil... agar mau tak mau dia menjadi milikku."

Sejenak Jongin terdiam, pengakuan Chanyeol ini mau tak mau menyulut kemarahannya. Menyadari bahwa Chanyeol memanipulasi kepolosan Baekhyunnya.

"Dasar Brengsek." geram Jongin pelan.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya memang, aku brengsek. aku putus asa, setengah gila untuk memiliki Baekhyun, aku minta maaf."

"Menurutmu apakah rencana jahatmu itu sudah berhasil?" Tanya Jongin kemudian, tiba-tiba menghubungkannya dengan kondisi sakit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, menahan perasaannya untuk menjaga perasaan Jongin, tapi mau tak mau Jongin melihat sorot bahagia yang menyala-nyala di mata Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa tenang, lelaki ini sungguh mencintai Baekhyun, putusnya dalam hati, mungkin lebih dalam dari cintanya sendiri kepada Baekhyun...

"Luhan tadi sore menghubungiku, memberitahu kondisi Baekhyun, dan entah kenapa aku tahu. Aku tahu bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan test, aku tahu begitu saja."

"Dan karena itu kau kecelakaan, kau dalam perjalanan menemui Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak berkata-kata, tapi matanya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lelaki bodoh." gumam Jongin getir. Dan Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Memang," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin, "Terimakasih atas kebaikan hatimu."

Jongin menyambut jabatannya dengan hangat.

"Aku melakukannya demi Baekhyun, bukan demi kau, jadi ingat saja, kapanpun kau berani-beraninya membuat Baekhyun tidak bahagia, kau akan mendapati dirimu berhadapan denganku."

Chanyeol tersenyum mempererat jabatan tangannya,

"Aku berjanji kau tidak akan pernah berhadapan denganku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia mendapati Jongin duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Menatapnya dalam senyum.

Baekhyun langsung sadar bahwa karena kepanikannya tadi dia melupakan keberadaan Jongin. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dipikirkan Jongin ketika menyaksikan semuanya tadi? Pikiran itu membuatnya panik dan hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya, tapi Jongin menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap berbaring." gumamnya lembut.

Baekhyun menurut membaringkan tubuhnya, tetapi menatap Jongin dengan kepanikan mendalam.

"Jongin aku..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu semuanya Baekhyun, dan aku mengerti."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi,

"Tahu apa? mereka mengatakan apa padamu?" bisiknya lemah.

"Semuanya, tentang dirimu dan Chanyeol, dan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepada..."

"Sttttt," Jongin menghentikan kata-kata Baekhyun, "Tidak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi Baekhyun, aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau begitu menyayangiku sehingga mau berkorban untukku, tubuhmu kau korbankan," Jongin menghela nafasnya pedih, "Dan sekarang, bahkan jiwa dan kebahagiaanmu mau kau korbankan juga untukku?"

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak merasa mengorbankan apapun Jongin, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin menjagamu, aku..."

Dengan lembut Jongin meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya aku yakin, kau sangat mencintaiku, aku percaya itu," dengan lembut Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu, "Dia ada di luar, menunggu waktu untuk menemuimu, aku sudah berbicara dengannya dan yakin bahwa cintanya padamu begitu besar, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku padamu." desah Jongin getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." air mata mulai menetes di pipi Baekhyun, dan Jongin mengapusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu kenyataannya, dia begitu mencintaimu sehingga mau mengambil resiko apapun agar kau bahagia, dan dia rela dibenci olehmu agar kau bahagia," Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Terus terang aku mengaguminya dan aku merasa tenang kalau dia yang menjagamu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Baekhyun mulai merasa dirinya seperti kaset yang rusak, mengulang-ulang kalimat yang sama.

"Aku harus mengatakannya." gumam Jongin sedikit geli dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. Yah, dia ternyata bisa bahagia juga menyadari bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Baekhyun, kebebasan yang akan di berikan pada Baekhyun akan membawa perempuan yang dicintainya itu kepada kebahagiaan, dan Jongin merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika dia pada akhirnya merelakan Baekhyun. Semua patah hati dan kesakitannya akan sepadan dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan Baekhyun pada akhirnya. "Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bertanya kepadamu, Baekhyun, apakah kau mencintai Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan secara langsung tanpa diduga itu membuat Baekhyun tertegun.

"Jongin... aku..."

"Tanyakan kepada hatimu Baekhyun," bisik Jongin lembut, mendorong Baekhyun agar mau jujur kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku yakin kau sudah menyadarinya, kau hanya perlu mengakuinya kepadaku."

Di luar, Chanyeol yang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk mendengar semuanya, jantungnya berdetak keras, penuh antisipasi, ikut menanti jawaban Baekhyun.

_Kumohon katakan Ya_, bisik Chanyeol dalam hati, menjeritkan permohonannya dalam diam, kumohon katakan Ya , _kau mencintaiku Baekhyun._

Di dalam ruangan Baekhyun tertegun, menatap Jongin, menatap ketulusan yang ada di sana. Tidak apa-apakah kalau dia mengakuinya? Tidak apa-apakah kalau Jongin akhirnya mendengarnya?

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dalam, menahankan debar jantungnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Ya Jongin," gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik, "Ya, aku mencintai Chanyeol, aku sangat mencintainya." air mata menetes lagi di pipinya.

Jongin mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, sedikit melirik ke pintu, menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di sana. Kau dengar itu Chanyeol? Gumamnya dalam hati, _Permataku ini mencintaimu, dia sangat berharga dan dia mencintaimu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, jangan pernah menyakitinya..._

Di luar Chanyeol memejamkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun itu, dia dipenuhi kelegaan yang luar biasa. Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Chanyeol harus selalu mengukur-ukur, menebak-nebak dari mata dan tindakan Baekhyun. Dan mendengar sendiri kalimat itu dari bibir Baekhyun, diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya dibanjiri aliran kebahagiaan.

"Dia pasti akan menjagamu Baekhyun, kau tidak usah mencemaskan aku lagi, aku sudah tidak perlu dijaga."

"Tapi, Jongin..."

Jongin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Dokter Luhan mengajakku ke jerman. Disana dia punya kenalan spesialis tulang dan saraf yang sangat ahli, yang bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat, dan kupikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, pucat pasi.

"Jongin... Kau akan pergi?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku akan menyembuhkan diri dan memulai karirku, masih ada harapan dan aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau sudah memberiku contoh dengan berjuang untukku tanpa putus asa padahal kemungkinan aku terbangun dari koma sangat kecil, jadi sekarang aku akan berusaha berjuang."

Baekhyun tertegun, kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat Jongin. Dia hanya punya satu hal untuk diungkapkan, kata maaf, maaf karena aku mencintai orang lain, maaf karena aku mengkhianati cintamu, maaf karena aku membiarkan hatiku dimiliki orang lain.

Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf, Jongin mencegahnya dengan menaruh jemarinya di bibir Baekhyun.

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku tahu kau akan meminta maaf," Jongin tersenyum simpul, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau malah berniat mengorbankan hati dan perasaanmu demi aku. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu."

Dengan lembut Jongin melepaskan cincin emas pertunangan di tangannya, dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Baekhyun.

"Aku melepaskanmu, Baekhyun, tunanganku yang berharga. Terimakasih untuk cinta yang pernah kita bagi bersama. Terimakasih untuk semua perjuangan yang telah kau korbankan untukku, Terimakasih karena pernah mencintaiku," dengan lembut Jongin mengecup jemari Baekhyun yang terpaku, "Sekarang kau bebas, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Air mata mengalir deras makin tak terbendung di mata Baekhyun. Hatinya penuh sesak, campur aduk antara penyesalan dan kelegaan luar biasa, akhirnya dengan pelan Baekhyun duduk lalu memeluk Jongin erat-erat. Berbagi tangis bersamanya.

"Terimakasih Jongin, aku mencintaimu." isak Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." suara Jongin bergetar oleh air mata yang mulai datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, dokter dan perawat serta Luhan hilir mudik di ruangan itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Baekhyun merasa sudah baikan, hanya sedikit mual dan demamnya sudah turun, tapi entah kenapa Luhan bersikeras agar dia tetap di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa? Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya.

Jongin sudah berpamitan tadi, diantar oleh dokter Luhan, mengatakan akan mempersiapkan kepergian mereka ke Jerman, kemungkinan dua minggu lagi. Dan saat Baekhyun sendirian, pikirannya melayang. Dimana Chanyeol? Apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit ini? Bagaimana kondisinya? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menemuinya? Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya terlelap lagi.

Ketika bangun hari sudah sore, suasana kamar tampak remang-remang karena lagi-lagi hujan turun di luar membuat langit kelihatan gelap, Baekhyun menatap hujan di jendela dan mendesah.

"Sudah enakan?" suara itu terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba sehingga Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol duduk di ranjang, di sampingnya. Lelaki itu begitu diam, Baekhyun mengernyit, pantas dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu," Chanyeol tersenyum samar, lalu menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, "Sudah tidak panas lagi. Syukurlah. Kau masih memuntahkan makananmu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku... Aku sudah bisa menelan sup panas dari rumah sakit tadi."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Jongin, Baekhyun," Chanyeol segera berseru ketika melihat Baekhyun akan menyela kata-katanya, "Apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku sudah mendapat kesempatan ini jadi tidak akan kusia-siakan, kau tidak akan dan tidak boleh menolakku atau melepaskan diri dariku." suara Chanyeol tegas dan penuh ancaman, matanya menyala-nyala.

Dalam hati Baekhyun merasa geli, ini Chanyeolnya yang biasa. Tidak berubah meski mencintainya, tetap saja arogan dan terbiasa mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan mengancam. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini Chanyeol yang sama yang dicintainya.

"Ya Chanyeol." jawabnya dalam senyum.

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat Chanyeol yang begitu tegang karena antisipasi penolakan yang mungkin dilakukan Baekhyun, terpana.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, otomatis tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Chanyeol yang berkerut bingung, mengelusnya lembut, menghilangkan kerut yang ada di sana.

"Ya Chanyeol, aku tidak akan melepaskan diri darimu."

Chanyeol seolah kesulitan mencerna jawaban sederhana Baekhyun, tetapi ketika dia bisa memahaminya, seketika itu juga Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Demi Tuhan... Aku sepertinya masih butuh berkali-kali diyakinkan olehmu," bisiknya serak di rambut Baekhyun, "Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya, dengan mata sipitmu yang selalu tersenyum, dengan kelembutanmu, kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mencintaiku."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan lagi," Chanyeol mengerang, memejamkan matanya, mengetatkan pelukannya, "Aku butuh diyakinkan."

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Baekhyun patuh.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut, kemudian meraih tangannya, mengernyit ketika melihat Baekhyun masih memakai cincin dari Jongin, bersebelahan dengan cincin darinya.

Dengan lembut disentuhnya tangan Baekhyun, disentuhnya cincin Jongin disana.

"Boleh aku melepaskannya?"

Chanyeol tetap akan melepaskannya meskipun Baekhyun menggeleng, Baekhyun tahu itu. Tapi Baekhyun menghargai Chanyeol yang menyempatkan diri bertanya kepadanya.

Dengan lembut ia mengangguk.

Hati-hati Chanyeol melepaskan cincin pertunangan Baekhyun dengan Jongin, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Setelah itu dikecupnya jemari Baekhyun yang memakai cincin pemberiannya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku, segera."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum, lamaran khas ala Chanyeol. Bukannya bertanya 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' Lelaki ini malah menyatakan keinginannya dengan arogansi yang tak terbantahkan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mencerna kalimat Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus segera?"

Dan entah kenapa pertanyaannya itu membuat pipi Chanyeol memerah. Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kau... Eh, mungkin kau tidak menyadari perubahan tubuhmu..." Chanyeol tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. Tapi pada akhirnya dia melemparkan kebenaran itu, "Kau... Sedang mengandung anakku"

Kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun ternganga, itu adalah kebenaran yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangkanya. Chanyeol sangat hati-hati kalau bercinta dengannya. Bahkan dalam kondisi berhasratpun dia selalu ingat untuk memakai pelindung, jadi Baekhyun tak mungkin hamil. Karena itulah meskipun tubuh Baekhyun menunjukkan gejala seperti perempuan hamil, tidak datang bulan, mual, kram di perut dan sebagainya, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya kalau dia sedang mengandung.

Kemudian kesadaran itu melintas di benaknya, Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Chanyeol menginginkannya, Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengandung, kecuali kalau Chanyeol sengaja...

"Kau selalu menggunakan pelindung," gumam Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada, "Malam itu kau tidak memakainya."

Pipi Chanyeol agak memerah tapi dia menatap mata Baekhyun tanpa penyesalan. "Aku memang sengaja, semua yang terjadi malam itu memang sudah kurencanakan," dengan angkuh Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya, "Aku ingin kau memilihku."

Pipi Baekhyun memucat sedikit marah.

"Kau berencana menjebakku dengan kehamilan?"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat memejamkan matanya penuh kepedihan.

"Aku memang brengsek dan licik, tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku hampir gila putus asa ingin memilikimu, aku mencintaimu dan menderita karenanya, aku bersedia minta maaf kalau kau menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah membuatmu hamil..."

Kata-kata itu, yang diungkapkan dengan sepenuh hari, melelehkan kemarahan Baekhyun, dengan lembut diraihnya kepala Chanyeol dan dipeluknya. Lama mereka berpelukan dalam diam.

"Karena itu kau mencium perutku." gumam Baekhyun, teringat keanehan perilaku Chanyeol saat itu.

"Ya," Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, "Saat itu aku yakin dia sedang terbentuk, aku memerintahkannya supaya tumbuh sehat agar aku bisa memiliki eommanya," Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Aku konyol sekali ya."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, sisi santai Chanyeol yang jarang diperlihatkannya ini juga sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, dia benar-benar mencintai lelaki ini, dengan segala arogansinya, dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya, sekaligus dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang Baekhyun tahu, melimpah untuknya.

Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengelus perutnya, menyadari bahwa buah cinta mereka sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, hingga akhirnya nanti akan terlahir ke dunia.

Mata Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun. Lalu tangannya mengikuti Baekhyun, mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Dia kuat dan baik-baik saja di sana." gumam Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

"Ya." Baekhyun berbisik juga.

"Mungkin nanti dia akan mulai menendang-nendang." dahi Chanyeol berkerut, mengingat isi buku-buku referensi kehamilan yang mulai dibacanya. Baekhyun, mengangguk, tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti, seperti pemain sepakbola."

"Aku lebih suka dia seperti CEO handal." dahi Chanyeol tetap berkerut.

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ya, seperti CEO handal," suara Baekhyun berubah seperti bisikan, "Seperti appanya."

Mereka bertatapan, mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, mata Chanyeol berkilauan penuh perasaan. Diantara tatapan mereka terjalin setiap impian orang tua tentang anaknya di masa depan.

Lalu Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih sudah hadir di hidupku," bisiknya serak penuh perasaan,

"Terimakasih sudah mengajari aku mencintai dengan begitu dalam, terimakasih sudah menyentuh hatiku yang gelap dan jahat sehingga bisa merasakan indahnya mencintai seseorang, dan yang terpenting terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku." lalu dia meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, kecupan penuh kasih sayang yang dengan segera berubah menjadi panas dan bergairah.

Lama kemudian Chanyeol baru mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan bibir Baekhyun yang panas dan basah, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh gairah, tetapi dia menahan diri dan mencoba tersenyum, mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Nanti, setelah kau sehat," janjinya penuh arti, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah, lalu memeluk Baekhyun lagi, "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, dan aku berjanji akan membuatmu serta anak-anak kita nanti bahagia, kau boleh pegang janjiku itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar tekad kuat dalam suara Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu Chanyeol, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka tetap berpelukan, dipenuhi perasaan cinta yang hangat. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebersamaan mereka, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeolnya yang akhirnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk termiliki satu sama lain. Yang pada akhirnya bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

_**Thankyou :**_

_**Tania3424 , khamyauchiha23 , septianaditya1997 , AuliaPutri14 , baekchannie , karwurmonica , rillakuchan , Debby Jongong , anisyawurjaning , wiwittttt , Lee Eunin , alfianisheila , firdaoktavianti , kim kovalensi , exindira , bellasung21 , shindhiro , cbc love , chanchan , beli amelia , jiaeraaa15 , 90rahmayani , Byunee , baekpyong , IndahOliedLee , bebek goreng , hunhan aegy, B-Lady , nadiyeah , devrina , SeogiByun , septhaca , asmayae , Lady Azhura , parkbyun0627 , SyiSehun , kidsojs , Elfaninana , Adinda PW , **_

_**PS : WOOPSSSS THE END PEMIRSAH HAHAHA Tapi jangan kuatir masih ada satu chapter EPILOG . Ayoooo review terussss biar bisa ku post secepatnyaaaa lololol**_

_**Btw EXO semalem menang 3 awards – Top 10 YAAA AH BANGGA. Udah pada liat video Chanyeol bisik-bisik ke Baekhyun tapi kayak nyosor? Hihi itu KLIMAKS LOL.**_

_**Udah pada download EXOLOGY CHAPTER 1? AHHHH Aku jatuh cinta sama B's voice , love love acoustic , december 2014 huhu**_


	17. Epilog

"**A Romantic Story About Baekhyun"**

**Remake Story by Santhy Agatha**

_**A Romantic Story About Serena**_

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Others**

**[Chanbaek]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mulai larut dalam kantuknya ketika suara langkah bergema di lorong kamar rumah sakit itu. Matanya terbuka, bersamaan dengan sosok Chanyeol, yang masuk dengan penampilan acak-acakan serta rambut berantakan, dasi dilonggarkan seadanya dan mata yang menatap tajam. Setengah panik.

Dengan menahan geli, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Mata mereka bertatapan, seulas senyum tampak di mata mereka. Senyum yang sama yang selalu mereka bagi ketika mereka bertatapan, bahkan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Kupikir aku terlambat." Chanyeol mengusapkan jemari di rambutnya yang berantakan, "Mereka menepon kantor dan mengatakan kau dibawa ke rumah sakit karea sudah kontraksi , aku ke sekolah Chanhyun dahulu setelah itu kemari"

Baekhyun tersenyum, menatap perutnya yang membuncit. "Belum Chanyeol, kata dokter aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

Chanyeol mendesah melangkah masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang , digenggamnya tangan Baekhyun penuh kasih.

"Aku panik.." matanya menatap Baekhyun cemas, "Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Apakah sakit? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membalas remasan jemari Chanyeol, kemudian seperti menyadari sesuatu, tatapannya melirik ke belakang punggung Chanyeol,

"Dimana Chanhyun?"

Dengan senyum dikulum, Chanyeol ikut menoleh ke arah pintu,

"Tertahan di pintu seperti biasanya, suster-suster sibuk mengagumi dan mengerubunginya, dan meskipun masih kecil sepertinya ia menikmati banyaknya perhatian dari perempuan-perempuan itu." Alis Chanyeol tampak berkerut bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sehingga Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin karena dia putra Park Chanyeol, seorang playboy sejati." canda Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Selama lima tahun pernikahan mereka, cintanya kepada suaminya semakin dan semakin dalam, oh.. Chanyeol memang tidak berubah, dia masih pria yang sama, yang arogan dan keras kepala dengan mata biru menyala ketika marah, tetapi lelaki itu sekaligus berubah menjadi lembut dan… Banyak tertawa. Pada awal mulanya Chanyeol masih membatasi diri, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi batasan di antara mereka. Chanyeol ternyata bisa menjadi suami yang begitu penyayang dan lembut, membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi isteri yang luar biasa bahagia dan dicintai.

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol cemberut meskipun ada senyum menari-nari di matanya, dikecupnya jemari Baekhyun lalu matanya menatap nakal.

"Playboy sejati yang akhirnya tunduk di bawah kuasa yang mempesona." godanya setengah berbisik.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, dalam kondisi hamil sembilan bulan, ia tampak cantik dan berisi, apalagi dengan pipi merona yang begitu menggoda.

Tatapan Chanyeol meredup penuh arti, "Dan sekarang yang cantik, mengingat sudah cukup lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, maukah kau setidaknya memberikan kecupan dibibir suamimu yang merana ini?" tambahnya nakal

Pipi Baekhyun makin terasa panas oleh godaan Chanyeol itu, dan rupanya itu membuat Chanyeol gemas, dengan lembut disentuhnya dagu Baekhyun, di dekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir ranum Baekhyun yang sedikit membuka, menanti. Napasnya mulai terengah, ah… Betapa manisnya ciuman ini…Chanyeol amat rindu merasakan bibir mereka berpadu dalam tautan panas yang….

Suara berdehem keras membuat bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan menjauh seketika. Chanyeol mengumpat pelan, sedangkan Baekhyun menoleh dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke arah pintu.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu apapun," gumam suster Zhang dengan senyuman lebar tanpa rasa bersalah, "Tapi bocah kecil yang kalian lepaskan ini membuat para perawat sibuk merubunginya dan lupa pada pekerjaannya."

Dalam gendongan suster Zhang, tampak Park Chanhyun, putra pertama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berusia hampir 4 tahun. Bocah lelaki itu sudah mewarisi seluruh ketampanan appanya, dengan rambut hitam berkilau, mata biru pucat yang tajam dan hidung mancungnya, sudah pasti di tahun-tahun mendatang dia akan memikat hati banyak wanita.

Chanhyun meluncur turun dari gendongan suster Zhang begitu melihat Baekhyun, lalu berlari ke arah ranjang.

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat Chanhyun dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya, bocah kecil itu tampak begitu pas dalam pelukan appanya,

"Lihat eomma apa yang kubawa." seru Chanhyun memamerkan barang bawaannya.

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Chanhyun, ada sekantong permen, cokelat, berbagai kembang gula dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya, dan senyumnya muncul, "Darimana kau mendapatkannya sayang?"

"Dari suster-suster yang berlomba-lomba memberikannya hadiah," suster Zhang mendekat dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun, lalu menatap serius pada Chanyeol, "Kau benar-benar harus menjaga bocah kecil ini Chanyeol, dia benar-benar menimbulkan keributan di divisiku tadi," gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu matanya menatap serius ke arah Baekhyun, "Bagaimana kondisimu Baekhyun? Apa kau dan putri kecil di dalam perutmu baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya, diikuti tatapan lembut Chanyeol, "Dokter bilang tinggal tunggu sebentar lagi. Sudah pembukaan empat, biasanya kontraksi makin cepat….." wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengerut, "Tapi perutku teras sakit…" Baekhyun memegang perutnya.

Wajah Chanyeol langsung pucat pasi, "Baekhyun? Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suster Zhang langsung bergerak sigap keluar, memanggil dokter supaya datang ke ruangan.

"Sepertinya aku kontraksi lagi…" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol panik, "Sepertinya si kecil tak mau menunggu lebih lama…"

"Tahan ya sayang.." kali ini wajah Chanyeol benar-benar pucat hingga mau tak mau meskipun menahan nyeri kontraksi di perutnya, Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malahan tertawa?!"Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya setengah membentak, tapi ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, pria itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gugup, "Maafkan aku…aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

"Dari ekspresi kalian, kupikir Chanyeol lah yang akan melahirkan, bukan Baekhyun." Suster Zhang terkekeh ketika masuk bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat, menyiapkan Baekhyun untuk dibawa ke ruangan bersalin, Suster Zhang menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Tenang sayang, si kecil yang ini sepertinya ingin cepat keluar."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang langsung merangkumnya erat dalam jemarinya. Chanyeol selalu ada. Kapanpun ia membutuhkannya, Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya. Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi hangat, kenangan akan hari kelahiran Chanhyun, putera pertama mereka menyeruak, ketika itu ia melahirkan tengah malam, dan lebih cepat tiga minggu dari jadwal yang seharusnya, Chanyeol mengebut seperti orang gila dan menyumpahi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya ke rumah sakit malam itu, dan mereka sampai tepat waktu. Ketika proses kelahiran Chanhyun pun, Chanyeol ada di sampingnya, Ketika Baekhyun mengerang Chanyeol mengerang, seolah ikut merasakan sakit, dan selama proses itu, Chanyeol menyediakan lengannya yang kuat sebagai pegangan bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis lagi ketika rasa nyeri bercampur ketegangan kontraksi menyerangnya lagi, dan makin lama jedanya semakin cepat.

"Mari kita lahirkan putri kecil kita di dunia.." bisik Baekhyun dalam senyum, menenangkan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Proses kelahiran bayi mungil mereka berlangsung cepat dan lancar, selama proses itu Chanyeol terus mendampingi Baekhyun, memberikan semangat dan kekuatan sampai akhir. Dan akhirnya Park Yuhee, bayi perempuan mungil mereka lahir ke dunia ini.

Bayi itu sangat cantik. Bahkan dalam kondisi tertidur pun, dia begitu mempesona bagaikan malaikat. Rambutnya lebat dengan bibir merah muda yang merona, dengan tubuh yang montok dan sehat khas bayi.

Baekhyun mengecup dahi bayi dalam gendongannya dan menghirup aroma khas bayi dengan bahagia. Gerakannya membuat Yuhee terbangun, bayi kecil itu membuka mata birunya, mata yang serupa dengan mata appanya. Dan kemudian, memutuskan untuk menangis keras-keras sebagai bentuk protesnya karena diganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Chanyeol, yang duduk di tepi ranjang terkekeh melihatnya, "Satu lagi keturunan Park yang keras kepala." gumamnya geli melihat Yuhee yang menangis sambil mengepalkan kepalanya, memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lapar dan memprotes karena belum disusui.

Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol, lalu menyusui Yuhee, bayi itu langsung melahap puting Baekhyun dan mengisapnya kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi isapan keras.

"Iya, dan putrimu ini sepertinya akan menjadi putri yang tangguh." diusapnya dahi Yuhee dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Seperti eommanya." bisik Chanyeol lembut, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya, dimana wanita yang dicintainya sedang menyusui anaknya, buah cinta mereka. "Wanita tangguh yang berjuang dengan penuh keyakinan, hingga membuatku bertekuk lutut di pelukannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol dan melanjutkan menyusui Yuhee. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yuhee rupanya memutuskan bahwa dia sudah kenyang, dia langsung tertidur dan melepaskan puting eommanya, tampak begitu damai dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh sayang, lalu mengamati Chanhyun, yang tertidur pulas, berbaring meringkuk dipangkuan Chanyeol, bagaikan miniatur dari sang appa.

Keluarganya. Baekhyun dulu pernah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, berjuang sendirian atas dasar keyakinannya. Dan Tuhan begitu baik kepadanya, ia memberikan seorang suami yang luar biasa dan dua malaikat kecil yang membahagiakan. Tidak henti-hentinya Baekhyun bersyukur atas semua anugerah ini.

"Jongin menitip salam tadi lewat telepon ketika kau masih beristirahat. Dia mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran putri kita," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Ia juga bercerita, dengan terapi dari Luhan dan teman ahlinya disana, dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk sekarang, dan beberapa saat lagi dia pasti sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal dan berlari. Sembuh sepenuhnya," mata Chanyeol melembut melihat kebahagiaan di mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca, "Katanya dia akan pulang tiga bulan lagi dan memperkenalkan Do Kyungsoo, perempuan yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kyungsoo , dia pasti perempuan yang baik karena selalu mendukung Jongin , aku bersyukur Jongin bisa menemukan kekasih sejatinya setelah sekian lama," Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan menatap Chanyeol "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Kau tahu ternyata Sehun menyukai Luhan selama ini , setelah dia tahu bahwa Luhan menemani Jongin ke Jerman dia sempat cemburu dan marah-marah tak jelas," Chanyeol terkekeh membayangkan ekspresi Sehun saat itu. "Dan Sehun segera menyusul Luhan ke Jerman, kupikir dia tidak sia-sia karna mereka berdua akhirnya berpacaran dan mereka akan menikah segera setelah Luhan menyelesaikan proses perawatan Jongin."

"Senang sekali akhirnya mereka bersama dan menemukan pasangannya masing-masing."

"Seperti aku yang akhirnya menemukanmu," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Terimakasih waktu itu memilihku Baekhyun, terimakasih sudah menjadi isteriku, mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anakku, terimakasih sudah menjadikanku lelaki yang lebih baik dan paling bahagia di dunia ini."

Air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, mengenang masa-masa dulu. Segala kesakitan, kelelahan, kebahagiaan bercampur aduk, dan pada akhirnya cintalah yang memenangkan segalanya. Perasaan cinta yang membuncah membuat dadanya terasa penuh sehingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dengan lembut, meskipun gerakannya terbatasi oleh Chanhyun yang masih lelap dipangkuannya, Chanyeol mengusap dahi Baekhyun, lalu merangkum pipi Baekhyun di kedua tangannya, _"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun."_

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengecup jemari Chanyeol, _"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."_

Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya, mengecup bibir Baekhyun, mulanya adalah ciuman yang lembut, tetapi kemudian menjadi bergairah, bibir Chanyeol menikmati bibir Baekhyun, mengecap rasanya dan menghirupnya, lidahnya menelusuri bibir lembut Baekhyun dan kemudian berpadu dengan lidah Baekhyun.

Geliat Chanhyun dalam tidurnya di pangkuan Chanyeol membuat bibir mereka terlepas, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Dua anak manusia itu berpelukan, dengan buah cinta yang terlelap di antara mereka. Dua anak manusia yang pada awalnya saling membenci dan menjalin hubungan karena keterpaksaan pada akhirnya saling berpadu, dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan yang luar biasa indahnya dan penuh kebahagiaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END OF EPILOG**_

_**Thankyou :**_

_**uchanbaek , , Kim Dihyun , , septhaca , baekchannie , khamyauchiha23 , AngelExo12Alien , AuliaPutri14 , bellasung21 , neli amelia , karwurmonica , devrina , hunhan aegy , LeeEunin , anisyawurjaning , cbc love , Byunee , jiaeraaa15 , parkbyun0627 , Chan Banana , Lily Levia , Vanhunhan2 , alfianisheila , DaeMin21**_

_**PS : AKHIRNYA END T.T . Sebenernya aku bingung epilognya gimana, novel aslinya tuh enggak ada epilognya tapi di wattpad ada dan itu pendek banget , aku udah berusaha buat nambahin tapi tetep aja epilognya pendek ya T.T . Kenapa pada minta sequel? Wkkwkwkw . Pada minta Kaisoo dan Hunhan yaudah aku sempilin aja walaupun gak moment T.T. **_

_**Aku pengen ngeremake cerita Rated M lagi tapi belum ada referensi , kalau kalian nemu bagus gitu terus pengen cashnya Chanbaek version kasih tau aku aja nanti aku remakein LOL, kemaren sih udah ada requestan tapi aku nya gak sreg. **_

_**Kalian juga bisa baca remakean ku Embrace The Chord ya hehehehe**_

_**Pokoknya Terimakasih buat kalian yang setia nyemangatin aku , menunggu ff remake ini update , membaca , mereview , memfollow dan memfavouritkan cerita ini. **_

_**Yang mau ngobrol sama aku bisa follow twitter aku cek bio aja /promosi/ dan kalau ada yang minat wkwkwk.**_

_**OKE SAMPAI JUMPA DI LAIN KESEMPATAN BYE KKAEBSONG!^^**_


End file.
